02 Albus Potter and the Hogwarts Hurricane
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Albus, Scorpius and Rose return to Hogwarts for their second year. Surprises await in the form of five exchange students. And what's happening behind the scenes concerning Riley, Harry and the Ministry. And does Mark know something Al doesn't? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Author's Note I

_Hi,_

_The second book, titled Albus Potter and the Hogwarts Hurricane is another builder but it begins rolling the plot a bit more as unknown, shady people work the scenes and the strings to pull things in their favor. The fight starts in the underground, out of public eye, and who else is in the middle of it but Albus Potter and who else asks him for that special favor but his own father? Once more this centers around Albus and his few friends. This being the second book, there are very small parallels with its counterpart Chamber of Secrets. _

_Knockturn Alley is seen, a secret is revealed, and the Wizarding world is once more placed on the brink of disaster with very few keeping it balanced. Foreign students make themselves known against the will of many, a once stable alliance is fractured, and the eyes and ears of the castle, James Potter, has his own plans which once more clash with those of Mark who decides he is… against Harry Potter?_

_Harry Potter has a plan to draw out the Wallader's attacker, he enlists the help of his son, Albus Potter, to make sure this plan does not infringe on the liberties and well-being of anyone else in the school. Meanwhile, some place themselves against it, some decide that Harry is using people as pawns or bait and others simply want to cover their own trail. Five exchange students arrive at the school, Albus' social group is fracturing as he does as his father asked and looks after one of them, and Harry Potter heads a strong alliance to find and bring the murderers, whoever they are, to justice. But the murderers have other plans and they do not intend to go quietly._

_Friendships are tested and enemies are questioned. Sides are taken, changed, and redirected. Information is given and meanwhile, a shady rival is hoping to caust enough problems to defy Harry Potter once and for all. In the meantime, Albus Potter's oldest friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (sons of Luna) become characters, Percy's daughter Molly and George's daughter Roxanne are allowed into Hogwarts, and the Potter-Weasley clan make themselves a presence in the school. Albus has family but he also has enemies._

_Mark can be a good friend to people like the twins… but to people like Albus who pose a possible threat to his ego, he can be nothing more or less than a snake. Their rivalry is legendary and can be enough to shake the entire school and get more than just the students involved. The twins can be different too. Mark has befriended a Slytherin boy, Walter Mold, Alex is asking for diplomacy but Eric and Mark will have none of it. This year, we'll see new heights as Mark strikes back viciously but this time on a side against Harry's and for his own reasons._

_Adopted or not, Mark acts for himself to find his parents' killer, the twins continue their prejudice against Slytherin house, Albus continues to try maintaining his friendship with Scorpius Malfoy against Mark's expectations, James continues trying to break Mark, and Riley Blackberry has a secret to hide, a secret he prefers remains so with Mark onto his game and ready to cause an uproar enough for the rest of the world to feel, the Ministry and Hogwarts to take sides on, and with Rita Skeeter keeping a close eye on Hogwarts, the goal is much easier to meet._


	2. Godric's Hollow

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow**

The sweet aroma of the nearby river mixed with the Potter garden entered Albus' nostrils as he woke up from his slumber. He woke with a jolt to Mark's alarm clock ringing a loud shrill and annoying ring. Annoyance was Mark's way of forcing himself and Albus up at the right time. The loud ring gave cue for a miniature lion on the bedside to start roaring, snapping Albus awake. He wanted to destroy the lion but he didn't try, knowing Ginny would wage a Hurricane if he did so, (and her Hurricanes were feared by all in the family.)

A usual day, a usual summer, and a usual way of waking up to the roar of the miniature lion beside Mark's bed set to do so at six. Or at least as usual as it can be for a boy who claims Slytherin as his house in a family full of Gryffindors. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, Albus felt a little left out. At first, he wanted to make Gryffindor like his brother and family before him. After meeting the son of his family rival, he decided differently. The hat agreed and he made Slytherin.

Yawning and very cranky when woken against his will, for the umpteenth time that summer, Albus found himself saying in a tone mixed with anger and drowsiness, "Can't you set it later?"

"Shut up," was all Mark responded with and it usually infuriated Albus. Since he moved in though, Ginny made it her personal mission to make him as happy as possible and if that meant waking up early, so be it. Albus was forced to shut his mouth and repress his anger to possibly be taken out on someone else later.

The once empty room was full of posters. The half that belonged to Mark was full of pictures of different things representing Gryffindor. It had lions, bore the colors of red and gold, and a large picture of his cousins Alex and Eric, who were also orphaned and lived with Albus' cousin Rose.

The half that belonged to Albus, for he was quite territorial toward his roommate, was full of green and silver posters baring all kinds of snakes. Among these posters was what his good friend Scorpius gave him last Christmas. It was what looked like a skinny box with two snakes on the front entwining to form the initials A.S.P., Albus' initials.

The son of Draco Malfoy, Scorpius promised him he would not regret making Slytherin. Albus said it once, and he said it before, and he'd say it again a million times; as far as he was concerned, the promise was kept. Slytherin had great friends for him, and Albus loved it for that reason.

The son of a Ministry worker, and the grandson of a Senior Assistant to the Minister, Scorpius Malfoy was a Pure-blood Wizard, quite prejudiced, but a good friend all around. The son of a School Governor, Walter Mold was an ok guy, but his brother Malcolm was a terrible pain. The son of the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation, Riley Blackberry was one cool Wizard.

Or at least, Albus thought so. His foster brother, Mark, his all-time rival, had crazy theories about Riley, and hurtful, damaging theories about Scorpius and Walter. According to recently orphaned Mark, Scorpius was a traitor, (meaning he'd abandon Albus later in life), and Walter was secretly on Malcolm's side.

Malcolm was the school bully, and what you could call James' nemesis. As Albus' brother, and in Gryffindor, James was the opposite of Albus. James was a prankster, Albus was not; James was in Gryffindor, Albus was in Slytherin; James was outgoing, Albus was quiet and thoughtful. Albus had a close relationship with his brother, but in Hogwarts they too were rivals. It was just the year before James had declared Albus a 'social enemy.'

But when Malcolm was in the picture, things got complicated. Albus and James were indifferent towards each other at school, James and Malcolm hated each other, Albus didn't like Malcolm and Malcolm had no beef with Albus, Walter was Malcolm's brother and heavily influenced by him, Walter was Albus' friend, and he recently established friendship with Mark few months ago. Ultimately, this added up to Albus deciding to stay out of it, but out of moral values, he had a desire to keep Walter independent of Malcolm.

Not for the first time that summer before Albus' second year at Hogwarts, he woke up on a hot August day. He yawned, and looked over at Mark's bed. He also just woke up. Mark was recently orphaned, and for that Albus felt sorry for him. Once an enemy, Albus felt a brotherly relationship toward Mark, even though the latter didn't feel the same way.

Mark's usually straight blonde hair was messy from sleep, and his eyes groggy. He looked tiredly over at Albus, and yawned. Albus got up from bed, and went to the bathroom to wash his tired face. It was still quite early; six at the earliest. James would be up soon. Home was one place James could not do a hostile takeover of the room, especially because it was two first year graduates against a second year graduate.

Mark and James usually didn't get along. James was a bully to Mark, who was a mere happy-child to James. But Mark was good. In dueling and spells and even stealth, Mark was almost expert. Albus could clearly see Mark as an assassin, or a Hit Wizard, but he didn't voice that aloud. He knew Harry would lose it over that suggestion, and it would make the rift between the foster brothers deeper.

Albus and Mark stayed in the room a bit. As usual, there was a severe lack of conversation as Mark would read a book of his, and Albus would go through the letters that arrived overnight.

Scorpius wrote to him, and it was a while since Albus wrote back. He decided he'd better.

_Hi Scorps,_

_It's Al. Sorry it's been a while. Been busy. I happened to wake up earlier than usual today thanks to Mark's stupid alarm clock. I'll complain over breakfast. How's your parents? Is your granddad enacting new laws against Muggle-born's? My dad seems to think he will, but I'm not exactly what you'd call in touch with the Wizarding world this summer. My dad thinks it's better. _

_Mark's been annoying lately, but at least we're not fighting as much. I still don't get his problem and he still pushes me away. The influence the twins have on him runs deep. To think I'd hate the days when Rosie comes to visit. The twins come too, and I'm surrounded by Gryffindors. You're lucky staying with your traditional house. Still, at least my young cousin Hugo shares my interest in Quidditch._

_I'm going to Diagon Alley today. Hope to see you there._

_Write soon, _

_-Albus Severus-_

He also got a letter from Hagrid and one from Rose. He ignored the one from Rose, as he'd be seeing her at Diagon Alley anyway. He focused instead on Hagrid's letter.

_Dear Albus,_

_Jus' checkin' up on ya. How is yer summer going? I've been taking a few trips into the forest lately because some small creatures are being bullied by trolls. I'm thinkin of adopting a Bugbear. _

_Got a real treat fer yeh this year, but I won't tell yeh till yeh get teh Hogwarts. A real unique year is in store for yeh. Anyways, have work teh do. Tell yer dad I said hi. I know he's busy. _

_Cheers,_

_-Hagrid_

Before sending his letter to Scorpius, he wrote a short reply to Hagrid, just saying he was good, updated him on Mark, and gave it to Archimedes. "Bring Scorpius' letter first," he instructed. "Then go to Hagrid's. Go back to the Malfoy's for Scorpius' reply, and bring it here.

Scorpius was usually quick to reply. Albus was too lazy. He sighed as he sent the letter off with Archimedes. The owl used to reside in James' room, but when Mark moved in, he insisted on an owl he had free access to. Mark and James refused this request, threatening a Hurricane from Ginny. After a lot of fighting that resulted in a couple of broken noses and a grounding of two weeks on James' part, Archimedes was split between Albus and Mark. James was going to get a new owl at Diagon Alley.

When it was seven, Albus stopped with the letters and Mark looked aside, "Where's the album that Alex gave you?"

Albus reached under his pillow for the album that Mark's friend Alex gave him the year before as repayment for at least trying to be a good friend. The cover had a picture of moving snakes forming A.S.P. Mark held his hand out for it. Albus, wondering what Mark wanted with it, walked over to Mark's side of the room, and handed it over.

Mark looked through it. Albus didn't know why he wanted to look at it. It was full of Slytherin pictures, except one. After the picture of Albus and Scorpius arm in arm with the lake behind them, there was a picture that interested Mark. He knew where it came from. Harry had it taken when Mark moved in. It was of Albus and Mark. The two kept throwing glances at each other, no mistake that both wanted to get away.

"Why'd you put that in?"

Albus shrugged, taking it back. "Because- well…" Albus hesitated. "I wanted something different, and- well I thought I'd put one of me and a Gryffindor."

Mark muttered something Albus couldn't quite catch, and handed the album back. He got up, stretched, and walked away. Mark was still a small boy. Though twelve, he was easily smaller than Albus by a shoulder. But Albus couldn't exactly talk. His voice had yet to develop.

The Potter family had breakfast outside by the river, so that was where Albus and Mark were going. The riverbank smelt of wet plants and fresh water. Harry, Ginny, James and Lily were already sitting there waiting for them both.

Mark sighed, and took his first helping, a pumpkin pasty. They took their helpings, and ate quietly. There was usually a lack of conversation at breakfast due to the family being drowsy but that did not stop Ginny giving demands out to keep the family stable.

"Albus, I told you Mark has the right to wake up as early as he likes and it's much healthier for you to do the same," Ginny yawned.

"If I just had some anti-sound Charm on my half," Albus pleaded, voice rising.

"The Charm is for a whole area, not half," Harry shook his head. "Al, give it a rest. You have three months together and nine months in Hogwarts."

"This idiot hounds me all year long last year and I'm stuck with his alarm clock!" Albus said angrily.

"Albus Potter, you hold your tongue!" Ginny said close to a shriek. "We have to accommodate each other!"

"Accommodate?" Albus said sarcastically, failing to do as told. "More like give up every last little luxury I have for a kid who made my life a living hell. You're a slave to his- sorry," Albus quieted down under Ginny's glare.

"If you thought last year as hell, Al, this year will finish you off," Mark smirked.

Albus gestured towards Mark, eye on Ginny as if proving his point. Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to her porridge as Harry shook his head in dissatisfaction that Albus and Mark were not doing as he hoped and just getting along.

This morning was no different. Teddy recently announced his engagement to their cousin Victorie. It was to take place next summer. A whole year to go till then, the family didn't spend all day talking about it, though Albus thought they would. Not that he was looking forward to it. He knew the summer would be in chaos. From where he was, a dark future seemed to loom over Albus. This summer, he spent it with Mark in the same room, forced to share it with him. The next summer was a wedding. He knew that Lily was a bridesmaid, and he just knew he would be picked to be ring bearer.

"James, Albus, I want to talk to you before you go up," Harry said as they finished their last bite of their bacon.

Ginny shooed Mark away from the scene as Harry beckoned them closer. Usually, Harry asked the two together if either of them had done something wrong. As Albus was positive he did nothing, he was dumbfounded that Harry would ask him alone with James.

"This year at Hogwarts will be a little different than last year," Harry told them quietly. "I want you to listen carefully. Exchange students will be coming to Hogwarts this year and I must ask"-

James interrupted with a look of awe and excitement. Harry shook his head warningly. "James, don't you dare. They're there for a reason. The Aurors are putting together this program with the International Department to protect those who need it. Right now, these students are in danger in their home countries. So…"

"You want us to look after them?" Albus guessed.

"Exactly. They'll be staying in some dormitories and I believe two of them happen to be around your ages. If you can, try your best to keep them in your dormitories. The best protection is to be associated with anyone from the Auror Department. I let Phoenix know as well, so you shouldn't have trouble.""

"Wait, dad, what's going on?" James asked seriously.

"Nothing of importance, it's Auror business," Harry wove aside.

"Dad, we tell you about school problems"-

"This is quite different," Harry interrupted seriously. "Just do as I tell you."

"No," James said cheekily. Albus gaped at him. James was known for cheek but to Harry… Harry widened his eyes in surprise as James smirked. "I can't do something without knowing why."

Sensing James would need some help, Albus decided to step in. "If you just told us the gist of it. We won't tell anyone if it's secret. Just… trust us."

Harry surveyed them carefully as if looking for something and then smiled. "Ok, I'll tell you. During the massacre of Muggle-born's during the second war, many fled from the country to different destinations. We're making arrangements to bring them and their children back. There's a complication though. They are refugees but became members of the respective countries' Wizarding worlds. If their children do come back, it makes them exchange students at best. Plus, we're getting wind of something… suspicious going on. Those who killed Mark's parents may be behind this. Their plans, whatever they are may involve these students. The return of Muggle-born's and their children represents the final defeat of extremists and those still at large won't allow it. You two are conveniently placed."

"But, what would they want?"

"Think, Al, you know my history," Harry urged him. "I of all people, Head of Aurors, am being asked to look into this personally. Why else unless I have the experience and the knowhow. I think it's another Pure-blood thing. That would explain their danger overseas in any case, since they would be hunted as British Muggle-born's. It- it sort of has the logic that the closer they are to the enemy, the least likely they are to get hurt, particularly the children."

"Dad, I"-

"Enough, James," Harry interrupted, hand up. "I've told you enough. Can I trust you both?"

Albus didn't need to think twice. He nodded and James' consent followed. Albus and James didn't talk much as they walked back to the house to get ready for Diagon Alley.

Harry usually left for work early in the morning, and Ginny left later than that. Lily would then be babysat by a family friend Luna and her husband and children. However, this time Harry was staying home to take his kids to Diagon Alley. Only this time Ginny and their friend Teddy Lupin would be joining them.


	3. The Two Alleys

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 2: The Two Alleys**

_**A/N: Hi, all. Well, here's where Mark starts acting like a… well… a bad boy (for a ferociously lack of a better term) again. I did not give an A/N last chapter so here's mine now. You know that exchange students will be involved this year. Their reasons for being there remain secret and Harry is certainly involved. I won't keep you much longer. Will just say I hope you all like this story as much as the last. Enjoy!**_

The Potter's arrived at Diagon Alley alone at first. They would meet up with Ron's family later. The alley looked the same as usual. It was a long alley with shops and houses lining either side at the very end of which stood the tall white building of Gringotts. Diagon Alley was one of the few places in the world Albus felt most at home in; except Hogwarts.

As usual, they allowed James to shop around for more jokes, but this time he came empty handed, and they continued on up the street to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. There, Albus grinned. He saw his friend from Hogwarts, Walter Mold. Walter was a stout boy with tufted brown hair, distinguishing him from his older, blonde and skinny brother. He nodded smilingly at Albus and walked over. His older brother Malcolm, the school bully and James' arch emesis with whom he exchanged a tough look, stayed behind with his irate looking father.

"Hi, Al, what's up? Shopping? Hi Mark."

Mark nodded in response to Walter, and smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

Before Albus could initiate conversation, Malcolm called him back. Malcolm seemed to have changed. He was taller than the first year, and his voice was cracked. His irritable father dragged Walter away and Harry sighed. "Not worth trying to make nice with Pure-bloods in public, Al."

"Oh, thanks, Harry," Ginny joked.

The family proceeded into the Robe shop first. After trying on new robes, they walked on further down, and who came running to meet them but Teddy Lupin? Teddy had bright green hair that gleamed in the sunlight, a moustache, and a tan feature like he just arrived from the beach. He hugged them all, and as promised walked a little way with them. "I got a room at the Leaky Cauldron last night"-

"In Flourish and Blotts," Albus cried suddenly. "It's Scorpius. Can I go and"-

"Now, Al?" Harry asked. "We get the owl for James as we promised."

"Yeah, and who cares about Scorps," James questioned.

"Well, go and get the owl, and I'll go in and meet"-

"Albus, don't impose on their family," Ginny said sternly. "Remember we're not exactly friends. Remember what happened with the Molds?"

"And our family is here," Harry pointed. Waiting beside the door to the Owl's Emporium, waving happily, was Ron and Hermione. Their children Rose and Hugo also stood. Standing shorter than any of the children, save Hugo, was their foster twin brothers Alex and Eric.

Mark and the twins were easily best friends and cousins, but Mark's parents were murdered few months ago. Everyone knew it wasn't a random murder, and was definitely done for a reason, and Harry worked around the clock trying to track the killers down.

"Hiya Harry," Ron said, hugging his brother-in-law. Albus shook Rose's hand, and gave Hugo a hug. Hugo was Lily's age and was too young to go to Hogwarts yet, but Albus did share a common interest in Quidditch with him. They both had the same favorite team, the Appleby Arrows.

Alex and Eric hailed Mark happily, and Harry led James inside the Emporium. Ginny followed, but not before allowing Mark and the twins to run off further. Probably in Quality Quidditch supplies. Mark swore he'd get into the team as Seeker this year. Taking cue, Albus asked once more to go to Flourish and Blotts. All the kids, besides Lily, having left already, Ginny allowed it.

"Seen Scorpius?" Rose asked happily as they walked the alley, Albus praying Scorpius would still be there.

"Yeah, but mum and dad didn't want to _'impose,'" _Albus rolled his eyes. "Hope he's still there. Seen the list? I forgot mine at home."

Rose clicked her tongue impatiently, "You forgot. As usual, Al. I have to remember everything for you. Yeah, I have it."

She pulled her list out, and Albus peered over her shoulder at it as they walked in. As Albus hoped, a loud familiar voice yelled from across the shop, its user waving in euphoria, "Al! Rose!"

Smiling in relief and happiness, Albus looked up. Scorpius was waving happily. Scorpius' mother and father, Draco and Astoria, stood behind him, looking up. Their faces were unfathomable, but Albus ignored them.

"Got your books?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shook his head as Draco and Astoria touched their son's shoulder. They were walking out. Stomach sinking, Albus bade goodbye to Scorpius sadly. When they left, Albus groaned, "That sucks. Just when we come in here."

Ten minutes later, Mark and the twins were happily sucking on ice cream outside Ronald Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Having gotten the books, Albus walked out of the bookshop, refusing to allow Rose to pick another random book up. The Ice Cream Parlour was across the street, but before he spotted Mark, Scorpius hailed him again and Rose left back inside the shop to get the extra books she was eyeing.

"Seen Mark?" he whispered. Albus flinched, but smiled when he noticed Scorpius at his ear. "So self-righteous. Isn't he supposed to be getting books and stuff? Or is he letting your father do all the work?"

Albus shrugged. It wasn't only Mark with the twins this time, but Walter sat with them too. The twins definitely didn't look too happy. Albus grew to think that Scorpius' theories about Gryffindor were more or less right. Just then, a soft but snobbish voice from Draco interrupted, "Looks a bit off for kids of that stature. Why eat there when there're so much better places to have a snack?"

"Well, it's the summer. We usually get ice cream in the summer," Albus defended. He didn't know why he was defending Mark, but his voice was low. Astoria couldn't hear him. Just Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged, and said back, "I don't have a problem with the ice cream. Just the kids having it. Hey, wanna get some ice cream, chocolate sundaes and lemon flavored pop. Show him how it's done eating"-

"Scorpius," a deep stern voice interrupted.

Scorpius usually cowered at the stare of his father, but he spoke up, almost begging, "C'mon dad, I never had Fortesue's ice cream in the summer. And I hear that one is good. Just this once?"

"Absolutely not," Draco said firmly. "I will not have my son in that parlor. We're off to Knockturn Alley. You can have a cone there." He and Astoria went on their way, telling Scorpius to meet them in Taky's Bookshop.

Once they disappeared round a corner, Scorpius grinned widely. "Let's go, quick."

They raced off toward the ice cream place. Scorpius went to order themselves ice cream while Albus looked around for a table. He then heard a familiar, unpleasant laugh. He looked around to see Alex and Eric showing Mark a parchment. "Oi, take a look at what we found out about Otto Blackberry. This is gonna be gold at Hogwarts."

"We can kill two birds with one stone," Alex added.

Albus chose not to pay more attention lest he find himself embroiled in matters he simply did not want to be involved in. A year's worth of experience with Mark taught him that you did not want a problem with the boy. With that in mind, he grabbed themselves a table right across from Mark's table and sat. Walter grinned at him.

Scorpius returned five minutes later carrying two ice creams. He caught Mark's eye and grinned widely. Mark looked in interest. "Aren't you going to Knockturn Alley?"

"Sneaking ice cream," Scorpius said pretentiously as if he thought all eyes of the world were on him breaking a few rules. "Dad wouldn't let me so… I'm defying his wishes."

Walter shook Mark's hand happily as he spotted his brother waving over to him. Walter ran off, leaving Mark alone with the twins once again. The two put their heads together and started talking in secret. Albus wouldn't think much of it if Alex hadn't been glancing over at them every few seconds.

"What do you suppose they're"-

"Who cares," Scorpius shrugged, licking the ice cream. "Listen, did you hear about Hogwarts lately?"

"Why, what's the matter?" Albus asked.

"Granddad told me they have a surprise, but they wouldn't tell me what it is," Scorpius said gloomily. "Hoping you'd know, dad being in the Ministry and all."

"We've got quite a rich group in our dorm, don't we," Albus noticed, trying to change subject. He knew he was not allowed to tell. "Head of International Magical Cooperation, Head of Auror, Head School Governor, and Senior Assistant to the Minister."

Scorpius grinned at the statement, laughing as Mark looked over and caught Albus' eye, "Yeah, we both pull strings and get what we want. Pity we're left out of surprises though."

"Well," Albus shrugged, getting up with Scorpius. "That's the point of surprises, I thought."

Albus knew what Scorpius was talking about. Harry had after all already shared this with him. To stay true and loyal though, Albus chose to keep this one from Scorpius. Not even Mark knew about it. It was best Scorpius was left out of the loop too.

"You going to Knockturn?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "Guess so. Coming Al?" Scorpius asked, nudging him.

"My dad doesn't like me to go to Knockturn Alley," Albus said uncertainly.

"Oh, you do what your daddy tells you to do," Scorpius laughed, nudging Albus again, "C'mon, mate."

"You're one to talk," Albus said defensively. "You practically gave in to your dad when he flat out refused to let you go to Fortescue's. And they have good ice cream."

"Al, are you coming with me to Knockturn Alley, or are you gonna be a chicken and walk away?" Scorpius smirked an evil grin, but it was quite forceful. Albus found himself following Scorpius to Knockturn Alley. He was worried about being caught though, and he waved what he hoped was casual to Uncle Percy, who was walking the opposite direction with Albus' cousin Molly, who was due to start Hogwarts that year.

Knockturn Alley was quite dinky and dark. At least Diagon Alley was sunny. The shops in Knockturn Alley seemed rather rundown, as if neglected by the wider Wizarding community. The only place there where they visited was Taky's Bookshop where Scorpius nodded at his father casually as if no rule had been broken. The books in there were all gruesome spells. Albus felt strangely out of place as Scorpius picked one up, and showed his dad the effect of a spell.

Deciding he didn't want to know, Albus feigned looking around. He picked up a rather interesting book. He knew his dad despised the Dark arts, but Albus was fascinated, perhaps due to the influence that Scorpius and especially Walter had on him. Albus denied he was going bad. He just took an interest, and even Harry said it was fine to educate yourself provided you didn't get so immersed.

"Oh, gruesome," Albus muttered at the diagram of an internal effect a spell had. "Wait a sec, Horcrus, I saw that name before, I"- Albus said aloud, earning a hard punch from Scorpius.

"Shut up, that's taboo in the Wizarding world," Scorpius whispered angrily. Albus saw that Draco had a deathly stare for Albus. Cowering, Albus put the book back, trying not to blush. He definitely did not belong there.

Albus was looking forward to the light of Diagon Alley, but when he saw what awaited him at the exit, he'd rather he stayed in Knockturn. Harry and Ginny were glaring. Albus felt a hard feeling of foreboding. Harry was one thing, but Ginny? Now, he was in for it. Albus looked over at the welcoming party. Mark was standing, arms folded in happiness, apparently pleased with himself at what he had done. Albus widened his eyes at understanding, "Mark, you- you- you…"

James had a half-shocked, half-happy expression. "Busted."

"Nose off, James," Ginny said in a deathly whisper not unlike her mother.

"Thank you, Mark," Harry said, glaring at Albus. "We'll take it from here."

Albus stepped into what now felt like awful sunlight. He wished so much he could go back and sink into darkness. He looked down, and said hastily, "S-sorry, l-l-lost my way."

The attempt to lie had no effect. Mark snorted in disbelief, Alex and Eric were muttering nonstop and Harry shook his head in disbelief, "And just happened to run into the Malfoy's." Harry stepped forward, "Look, Malfoy," he was addressing Draco. "It's one thing taking your son there, but my boy has no business"-

Draco shook his head, face relaxed though one could tell he was happy this wasn't actually his fault, "Your son followed us there half an hour after we left. I had nothing to do with this, Potter."

Mark smirked as Scorpius, feeling very low and down, looked at Harry. Harry was beside himself with anger. He took Albus by the shoulder, and forced him back. Albus felt very low, and privately angry with Scorpius for letting it happen. Where was he? He wasn't doing anything to help. There Mark had proven what he'd been trying to prove for a year. Scorpius would never step in on his behalf. He got Albus in trouble, and stood back for the massacre. But then again, why was Albus so stupid to follow him?

"You followed them there?" Ginny whispered. Her voice sounded strangled for all the anger in it. She couldn't yell. She was beyond that. She glared at Albus, who was paralyzed under her burning stare. That was it. He was so grounded, and it was all Mark's fault. "We told you to stay with us but no…"

"What's gotten into you?" Harry questioned Albus. "We're going home, Al. You can stay with Lily while I finish the shopping for you."

When Harry turned to walk away with Albus, perhaps preparing to yell, Scorpius found himself, through near-tears of guilt, blurting out, "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. It's my fault."

The reactions happened in an instant. Albus froze in surprise, Mark gaped open-mouthed at Scorpius, Alex and Eric started muttering nonstop again with surprise etched on their faces, Draco and Astoria looked at Scorpius in half-pride and half-surprise, and Harry stopped and turned back to face Scorpius with a half-amused expression on his face. Ginny didn't bother to turn, which was just as good.

"I asked him to come with me," Scorpius muttered guiltily. "I just wanted to show him around, and- so- you know- I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Just as friends. Showed him around. Honestly, we were both curious and… I won't do it again. I just wanted my friend with me."

Albus caught the shadow of a smirk on Harry's face and he knew that he had barely gotten off the hook. Harry appreciated the honesty. Mark's plan had failed. Ginny, back still turned, whispered, "Well, at least _some_ of us are honest."

The silver lining didn't last long though. Mark's plan having failed, he decided to step in to create more rifts, enjoying the fragile moment. "Yeah, it's not Al's fault. I heard Scorpius telling Al to follow him there at the- _ice cream parlor," _Mark said aloud, emphasizing the last part for Draco's furious attention.

Albus wondered what Draco would do if he found out Scorpius was in Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He was about to get his answer. Draco widened his eyes dangerously at his son, Alex stepping back for the massacre. There, Draco looked angrily at Harry as if this was his fault. "I knew your son was a bad influence on him. Damn it, Potter, stay _out _of our affairs. We've done nothing for over two decades!"

"Go away," Ginny said blazingly. "Before I call the press on your family. And never darken our lives again. Take your son with you. You," she added, rounding on Albus blazingly, "are in trouble." She seized Albus by the shoulder, and took him away for Apparition.

Scorpius, feeling one ounce of relief that it was over, walked with his mother to the Leaky Cauldron. He kept his head bowed. Draco hardly cared, but Scorpius felt unusually immensely guilty, and Astoria was disappointed in him. At least now Scorpius could shut himself in his room.

Albus had things much worse. It had been a while but it had to come eventually. Ginny was so furious, she snatched Albus' arm for side-along Apparition straight back home where for the first time in years, she waged Hurricane Ginny on a cowering and terrified Albus.

_**A/N: For those wondering what Hurricane Ginny is, you'll find out next chapter which I shall name for you right now (rare moment.) Hurricane Ginny. Hope you liked this chapter. The first three form what you can call the introduction to this story. **_

_**Before I leave you be, I must ask one thing: I'm thinking of making a forum for this series to both propagate it and ask for pointers. Before I do, I must ask what do you think of the idea? I don't know much about forums to tell the truth because I only really take part in threads. Not sure how to manage my own. Anyways, if the idea sounds too whack, let me know.**_


	4. Hurricane Ginny

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 3: Hurricane Ginny**

Albus had hoped that Ginny would only yell at him for five minutes, ground him, and send him off. But she had no intention of blowing off. She savored her anger and her yelling by asking calmly first for about fifteen minutes! Most only got mad. Ginny took after her mother. She despised Knockturn Alley for its cursed objects and gruesome books.

Harry despised it like her, especially because of its influence on young children who were fascinated by the Dark arts like Albus was. He detested the Dark arts in all forms, and held no fascination toward the study of them. Harry arrived with Lily minutes after Ginny did. He was red-faced, showing that he probably did some yelling. Albus hoped he didn't yell at the Malfoy's too much.

But would he even be the same with Scorpius after this? He remembered a brief time last year when he and Scorpius had several minor fallouts, and a major one concerning pride and prejudiced. Would this mean a major fallout, or would their relationship remain unscathed. Albus sometimes feared that Scorpius was not the friend for him, except in childhood. But most of the time, he managed to convince himself that that was only Mark talking.

Now, Albus had to deal with his mother. She could be scary when angry. The angriest she had ever been was when James had tried pranking a five year-old Albus into holding a blanket, only to find out it was transfigured into what Albus termed a man-eating cloth monster, even though it only strangled him. Ginny was furious, and yelled herself dead for about five hours. Even after a week, she would yell at James randomly. Since then, Albus held a mortal fear of cloth. Since he couldn't sleep without it though, Harry and Uncle Ron had to help him get over the phobia. It took a trip to Hogwarts, and ultimately St. Mungo's. Albus recovered, but he could get nervous if reminiscing about that time while sleeping, and dreams have been known to scare him.

Ginny was like a Hurricane when angry. She started calm at first, but gradually got angrier and angrier until she'd start yelling. Then, even Harry was powerless against her.

"Why did you go?" Ginny demanded. She started out calmly, but Albus could tell that she would gradually start yelling.

"Scorpius told you," Albus mumbled.

"How did he make you?" she asked, raising her voice a fraction. "Did he duel you? Did he drag you? Did he call you daddy's boy? What happened? Answer me, Albus Potter!"

"I didn't want to be left out, and he's my best friend," Albus said defensively. As defensive as he tried to sound, Albus was falling apart under her pressure.

"That's PEER Pressure!" Ginny fired. "And you know better than to"-

"Mum, all I did was go in," Albus pleaded, trying desperately to quell the situation before it got out of hand. "I was only accompanying them. I didn't buy anything. I didn't see anything. I swear." For a while, it seemed the hurricane might once more be avoided, like last Christmas. Pushing his luck and sensing safety, Albus continued. "We only went because Scorpius wanted a cone, and we made only one stop... and it was a bookshop."

Too much said. Attempt to quell… failed.

"That's the worse!" Ginny said, her voice higher and higher with every syllable uttered. "Books of the Dark arts. I'd rather you saw a cursed object. What did you find out? _Tell me the truth."_

It was like an interrogation minus the torture; for now at least. Ginny was known to send a Bat-Bogey hex as punishment to James on a number of occasions. James got used to it recently, but Albus was yet to learn a counter curse.

Albus learned his lesson in lying to his mother. It was impossible. It couldn't be done. He gulped. "Well, just a spell really, something about a Horcrux, and"-

This time, it wasn't Ginny who jumped, but Harry. Ginny just froze. She looked at Harry with wide eyes, and Harry glared at Albus. He never looked that way at Albus before. This made Albus even angrier at Scorpius. Why did he have to use psychological force to get Albus to follow?

"What?" Harry whispered. He turned around at Albus. James arrived with Teddy, but Teddy looked away, and when Harry so much as uttered an angry tone, Teddy muttered an excuse about checking up on Victorie, and left.

"I'll go with you," James said hurriedly. "Haven't seen her in ages."

He left next. At least James left. Mark decided to amuse himself. He feigned going upstairs, but Albus knew Mark was listening. Why wouldn't he? "HORCRUX!"

"That was too far!" Ginny said angrily.

Harry opened his mouth to yell, but Ginny yelled over him, "It's one thing you go into a bookshop! YOU ACTUALLY OPEN A BOOK? I AM DISGUSTED! I FORBID YOU FROM HOGWARTS! NO MORE SCORPIUS! NO"-

"Whoa, Ginny, forbidding him from Hogwarts isn't a good idea," Harry said honestly.

Ginny seemed to agree, because she continued, though yelling, "IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, SO HELP ME, AL, I WILL MARCH IN THERE, YELL AT YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, AND- DRAG- YOU- HOME!"

"You're grounded, Al," Harry said calmly. "Go upstairs. Don't let me see you down here for the rest of the day. I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that."

Albus made to get up, but Ginny wasn't done. Far from it in fact. "NO!" Ginny yelled. "GET BACK HERE! I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU GO INTO KNOCKTURN ALLEY WHEN YOU KNOW FULL WELL WE DON'T LIKE THAT PLACE."

Albus was close to tears. He gulped them down, and tried speaking, "Mum, I"-

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED, IT'LL BE LEGENDARY!" Ginny screamed. The Hurricane was still raging. "YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE- THE REST OF THE SUMMER!"

Albus opened his mouth to respond meekly, or rather beg, but Ginny wouldn't hear it. Through her unyielding anger, she fired a Bat-bogey Hex at Albus, who yelled in fear as his nose started acting up. Bats made up of boogers and other nose fluids formed and started attacking Albus.

The hurricane frightened even Mark, who retreated into his half of the room as the bangs went off, and doors slammed, meaning Albus was locked in with her and her spells. Mark shut the door, throwing himself against it as if fighting strong winds outside. He could still hear the yelling. This was his first summer, and already his foster mum placed the fear of God in Mark. Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was still screaming. Honestly, Mark thought. If she wasn't a trained yeller, she'd be hoarse by now. Her voice would be dead for a week.

GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" she screamed. "GO TO YOUR ROOM, AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOU DOWN HERE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!"

Albus, grateful, ran upstairs before his mother could have a sudden change of heart, and call him back for more yelling. He walked into the room where Mark was unconvincingly reading a book. Albus threw himself on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

Things were quiet at first. He thought he could hear Ginny crying, but he didn't go outside to listen. Mark sighed, and put the book down, "You got an owl."

_Hi Al,_

_I got your message, but I wasn't sure if you were in the mood for me or not. I just wanted to say I'm very, very sorry for any trouble I may have caused. Mum was kind of disappointed in me, but dad went mad over my having an ice cream, (still the taste of the ice cream was worth it. I wasn't punished too much.) Your dad gave it to us hard before leaving. I didn't tell him anything, but he was right. I was a real idiot. I'm sorry, and if you forgive me, please let me know. I don't wanna go to bed tonight without knowing if you're in a bad mood or not. Tell me what happened at least. With the letter is what you may call a desperate bribe, but here's a family photo of the Malfoy's. You can put it in your album. _

_Tell your dad I said hi. See ya,_

_-Scorpius _

Albus gave a sad smile at the photo attached. Scorpius was in a tight arm-in-arm with his dad, with his mother's head on Draco's shoulders. He stuck it in his album beside the picture of Albus and his family.

"What the bloody hell?" Mark demanded as Albus placed the album gently on his bed, still open on the page he left it. "Slytherin is one house, but Knockturn Alley"-

"Shut it," Albus interrupted.

"You should read _this _letter!" Mark said happily, waving another one up.

Albus went red, and he stared angrily, "Have you been reading my letters?"

Mark held an evil grin, quite like James' and he stared defiantly, "Wanna tell mummy and daddy? Of course, if you don't, I might be willing to forget what Walter has to say. Thank Merlin for you he's my friend, or I mightn't be so merciful." Albus took the letter curiously, and opened it, but then Mark laughed, and said, "Read it aloud! I wanna hear it with my own ears. It'll sound better."

"Why?"

"It's music to my ears. Sing for me, Al!" Mark said in an almost flamboyant way, clapping like a happy-girl, listening elatedly.

"Shut it!" Albus said angrily, going redder. "I'm reading it myself!"

"Oh, ok! Um, MR. POTTER!" Mark called, running up to the door and throwing it open.

"What a bully!" Albus yelled. "I have a good mind to encourage James to stay in your dorm at Hogwarts. Teach you a lesson!"

Harry came up, eyes on them both, expectant of a new confrontation. Taken by surprise and shock, Albus didn't resist Mark running to his side and snatching the letter. Laughing, he leapt on his bed, and started reading, Harry and a new arrival, Ginny listening in, and so, Albus realized, was James. Mark was so going to get it when this was over.

But depending on what the letter said, a continuation of Hurricane Ginny was looming.

_Hi Al,_

_Make sure you read this alone. _

_Scorpius told me you went into Knockturn Alley when we met at Diagon! I dunno about you, but that was bloody brilliant! Malcolm is so proud of you, and father actually wants to meet you. You don't have a bad reputation in the Mold home anymore. You're welcome any time if you wanna run away. No, I'm just kidding. Your parents aren't mad, are they?_

_Seriously though, if you're upset, don't be. First time for everything, and it IS your first offense. I know some people don't like Knockturn, and I can understand why, but still… it's only study, not practice. Big deal. _

_Tell me how it went. I'm dying to hear. Malcolm wants me to tell you he's willing to forgive and forget and turn a new leaf with you too. Father would also like to officially invite you to our house this summer. _

_Your friend,_

_-Walter Mold-_

It happened immediately. Mark screeched in laughter as Ginny swooped down and tore the letter from Mark's hands before burning it with a spell. She spun around and glared at Albus in a deathly way, and yelled, "You are so NOT GOING TO THEIR HOUSE! EVER!"

Close to tears, and thinking Mark was being a real snake, Albus jumped up to argue, "In case you didn't know, Mark is friends with him too and I HATE Malcolm!"

"He helped me with my parents' death!" Mark justified.

"I don't like your attitude Mark," James said quietly, not meeting anyone's eye, but giving Albus a sure rush of affection to his older brother.

"Shut it, James!" Mark said angrily going red.

"Maybe you need _another year_!" James emphasized.

"You'd do well in Slytherin, you're such a snake!" Albus seethed.

Almost playfully, but to Albus it was annoying, Mark bit his teeth at Albus in midair, and laughed as Albus gave a rude hand gesture. It provoked more yelling from Ginny to Albus; however, with Albus covering himself with the blanket to hide as Ginny said angrily, "If you're planning on running way, Al, it's not looking too good! You're stuck here till you're fifty!"

If provoking Albus to tears was Mark's goal, he succeeded. Even James, though in disagreement of him dealing with Dark Magic, thought it was rebellious going into Knockturn Alley. James had taken the good will to tell his mum and dad on Albus' behalf that he was sure Albus didn't like Malcolm, because they fought last year, and Scorpius' cat Ursa scratched him. There were bad feelings between them. At least James was a little easy, and remained angry at Mark for the summer for being so cruel.

Albus was crying well into the afternoon, Ginny coming up at random parts of the day to yell some more, Mark staring with his arms folded, thinking quietly. He _had _been tough and hard, but some would argue Albus deserved it. Some, namely the twins, would applaud Mark for what he did.

It wasn't until the evening when Albus replied to Scorpius' letter, full of sorrow, eyes red from crying, angry at Scorpius now for causing all this mayhem, and Mark out of the room for dinner, (Albus was told to stay in there, and James would bring some up later).

_Hi Scorps,_

_I am very angry. I never saw my dad like that before and my mum waged a hurricane. I was nearly forbidden from Hogwarts, but dad thought it was going too far. I suppose I am upset, because Mark read Walter's letter, saying how awesome the trip was, to me, and in front of my parents. Such a bastard, even James attacked him. I knew I shouldn't have gone into Knockturn with you. _

Albus knew Scorpius would feel more guilty, and lie awake at night. Then, Albus looked over at the album that was left open, and he saw the photo Scorpius had given him in desperation to keep him as a friend. He also remembered that this was all really Mark's fault, not Scorpius'. Mark had done this. In all honesty, had Albus gone in and out and admitted privately to Harry about the trip, nothing bad would have happened. Deciding to give a little mercy for at least _trying_ to repair the damage, Albus added:

_It's Mark's fault though. I accept the apology, and thanks for the photo. If you're wondering, I'm still your friend, I'm just angry. I'll get over it. Tell your parents I said hi, and I'll see you later._

_-Albus-_

As Albus set Archimedes on his trip, a knock on the door sounded. Albus sat himself on the bed again and answered for the knocker to come on in. The knocker was of course James. Albus' older brother handed Albus a chicken sandwich and some mashed peas on the side. Albus got down on the floor to eat them and James sat across from him.

Albus noticed James didn't leave like would be usual. He remained where he was, watching Albus eat for a while and then saying, "If it makes you feel better, Mark isn't getting off easy."

"I'm sorry, that I went into Knockturn Alley," Albus mumbled. It was half true really. He was sorry. But he was more sorry that he was caught in the first place.

Then, James grinned widely and laughed, "Don't be, it was brilliant. You know if you took pictures, countless kids in my year would pay for them. I'm only sorry that Mark was so mean. I mean, I'm sure mum would've gotten over it right? It wasn't like that- that cloth incident."

Albus shook his head miserably, and refuted James' words, "Not the way she acted. You should've seen her. I think it broke a record actually."

Albus sounded so miserable and so genuinely convinced Ginny was truly very angry that James considered him, and then reached out gave his younger brother a hug. Albus accepted it reluctantly, screwing his face up against the tears he tried to hold back. "I hate Mark."

"And you asked me why I tortured him," James recalled humorously, separating himself from his brother again. "Mark's arrogant. He thinks he's so cool. He holds a grudge too. You know he's being a snake because you beat him last year. He feels like he needs revenge. And if I left him alone, he'd probably go after me too. He needs to be put in his place. I'm doing it by roughing his record up a bit. You do it by pissing him off and who knows, maybe he'll be a bit more modest around company."

James sounded hopeful, almost like he had something in mind. But as far as Albus was concerned, Mark was far from that stage. There was no mistaking it. Whatever happened last year, this year Mark hated him.

"Why do you do that, Mark?" Harry asked calmly over the table on which Albus was absent. "Torture your brother like that?"

"_Brother?" _Mark spat. "I hardly consider him a brother."

"Who cares if Al went into Knockturn Alley?" little Lily asked. "What's the big deal?"

Before Harry could answer, Mark responded to Harry's question with something that shocked Harry greatly and sent a wave of dejavu through him. "It's more to do with that fact that he _exists, _Lils."

Harry opened his mouth in shock, a sudden memory of his own father's remark at another Lily of another time. Mark was unaware of who he had reminded Harry of but he did catch the shock and quieted down. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I know he's your… never mind. Can I just hate him in peace?"

"Hate him in peace?" Harry repeated. "You know what, Mark. One of these days, Al is gonna end up saving your life or something. Maybe vice versa. What you two remind me of… we'll just say that the names I gave Al could not have been better."

"Save _my _life?"

"He might be in Slytherin, but he's still a Gryffindor," Harry shrugged.

"Great, I rest my case," Mark said half happily and half sarcastically but with a trace of bitterness in his voice, he added, "Why not step aside then, and allow me to make my moves and pretty soon, he really _will _be in Gryffindor."


	5. The Aftermath of the Storm

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath of the Storm**

_**A/N: Hi all. Thanks for the feedback (that goes for Flaming Water too). Just wanted to give the heads up that since Luna did indeed have twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, it is time, I think to bring them up into the story.**_

During the last fortnight of the holidays, Albus was finishing up his snack just before lunch. Ginny was overlooking him eating as if making sure he wouldn't try anything else dodgy. Mark was leaning against the door in a kind of protest against James. James had not let Mark get away with his assault on Albus earlier in the summer. Against Harry's wishes and Ginny's threats, he locked the front door magically and threatened to blow up Ginny's wand if she unlocked it for Mark.

What surprised Albus was that he knew Ginny could beat James easily and force Mark's domination through. For a wonder then, she allowed it to happen and chose not to get involved. Then there was the rumor Lily started that Hugo overheard Ron telling Harry, "Mark was a snitch though."

Just as Albus finished the sandwich Ginny made him and made to go upstairs, a loud and official-sounding knock went on behind the front door. Albus could have sworn he heard this knock before. It had a familiar ring to it. Albus prepared to be ushered out roughly when Harry strode over to the front door and opened. Albus expected, judging by the sound of the knock that it would be the Minister or someone else high up like Lucius Malfoy (that would be amusing to see.) He was surprised then to see that the one standing there was not the Minister or even Lucius Malfoy but Hogwarts Headmaster Galadral Phoenix.

Of course it was familiar. Phoenix interrupted classes on a number of occasions the year before. Phoenix was blonde with a mane of facial hair covering his sides and his chin. A moustache attached itself to the beard cleanly giving him a lionish look that radiated a sense of strength from him. Sensing trouble, Albus walked out, needing to pass through the entry way to go upstairs. "I'll just go"-

"No! You, stay!" Phoenix called down suddenly. "I need a witness! Potter, I demand a talk before Hogwarts starts."

Harry was not deterred by Phoenix's sudden and surprise anger or appearance. He eyed him steadily and in Albus' opinion, bravely as he himself would have fled from this situation. "To what do I owe this… pleasure, Professor Phoenix?"

Mark froze as Phoenix demanded both Albus and Mark stay put. He stood to face Harry as if preparing for a duel and for a minute it looked like they would. Albus did not think there existed tension between his father and the Headmaster. There they were staring each other down.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of a term- Muggles like using it- called a political shit-storm?!"

James widened his eyes in awe at Phoenix's use of harsh language. Mark and Albus were both taken-aback ad Lily gave out a small shriek before running out of the room, past Albus and up the stairs.

"Language, Phoenix, there are children here," Harry said bemused by Phoenix's anger.

"Pardon my English, Potter but let's not diminish what it is," Phoenix argued. "Your risk in sending the foreign students to Hogwarts under the guise of _protection_ will not go unnoticed. They're refugees and their return will only spark a war."

"Well, you're Headmaster, why did you agree?" Harry tested.

"Simply because I believe in your cause," Phoenix said bluntly. "Potter, if the political- well if things start spiraling out of control, I'll play my part as we agreed. I'm a loyal player and frankly, I owe you, but you're asking for a lot of pain. It could cost you your job. It could cost me _mine._"

Albus and Mark stared at each other from opposite sides of the room, Albus on the foot of the stairs, rooted because of Phoenix's command. Harry might have overruled that command but he did not bother. Albus was stuck.

"You're right about one thing Phoenix," Harry started. "There are people who will raise hell over this. But you see, there are murderers loose and they are plainly tied to the whole Pure-blood case. Sending children of Muggle-born's to Hogwarts will enrage them and they _will _come out of the closet. We can lure them out and hopefully bring certain…" Harry looked over at Mark as he said this, "certain killers to justice."

"Your job, Potter, Head of Aurors," Phoenix emphasized. "And I for one cannot afford a controversial eye on how I run the school."

"Unlike you, Phoenix, I'll choose to lose my job over a bunch of innocent lives any day," Harry said back strongly. "I will not allow any more to die if I have anything to say about it and on top of that… the day I step down is the day I put all my trust in my brother-in-law to take the reins in my stead. They will not win that way. If forcing my resignation is the best they can do, they've already lost."

"Do you know what can happen as a result of this?" Phoenix asked him lowly. "Let me fill you in, Potter. The Ministry will split cleanly down the middle. We'll have two governments and a civil war will commence. I'll be out of a job. All over five kids who have perfectly good lives in whatever countries they happen to be living in. Think of your country!"

"I am."

"You may think so, but know this Potter, while I'll play my part as we agreed, I _will _keep my job _at any cost," _Phoenix said the last few words through gritted teeth. "Understand, Potter?"

"I understand you needed my kids to stand as witnesses… and now they see just how selfish you have the potential to be," Harry said calmly, a smile curling at the edge of his mouth. "Watch out, Phoenix. After what you said today, you may just be out of a job unless you follow direction."

Phoenix stared in apparent shock. Like he never saw Harry properly before. "Potter, we're going to regret this. And by the time you realize that, it'll be too late. Far too late. You can't go back."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning," Phoenix told him quietly. "Do what you must, after this year is over, I'm going my own way. In the end, you'll see, it'll be Hogwarts that saves your neck, not yourself."

The meeting ended there with Phoenix sighing and nodding resignedly. He left the room with Harry left standing there, rooted as much as Albus was. What Albus did not like was the look on Mark's face. It was a kind of triumphant smile, like a sudden inspirational idea just whacked him on the head. He was not supposed to know about the exchange students and Albus would not put it past Mark to use cultural barriers to wage an Almighty War against Albus.

Apparently, Harry caught the look too. A week before the holidays were due to end, Harry considered forcing Mark and Albus to get along. Mark was confined to their room for the rest of that summer following a violent episode a mere day after Phoenix's visit where Mark inflicted a bloody nose on Albus. Harry had no choice. A direct intervention was needed.

"This has gone far enough," Harry said calmly. "So, I will not allow either of you into Hogwarts this year unless you hug right now and make up. And don't you dare let me hear of another fight in school or I'll pull you both out. Don't think I won't."

Nothing happened. Indeed, Mark protested the idea and Albus turned so his back was facing Mark. Harry shook his head and took Albus and Mark by the shoulders. He brought them closer and said in a low voice, "Look, consider this important to your futures. If you cannot befriend each other, you two are in for a very miserable six years together, longer if _I _can manage it," he added humorously. "You two _must _get along."

Begrudgingly, Albus and Mark stood in front of each other, fixing each other with tense stares. Mark gazed hatefully at Albus and Albus' eyes refused to look away from Mark's. He never before felt what he felt from Mark that day and he would never forget that feeling. Small or not, feminine or not, Mark could be very intimidating and his eyes proved it. Still, Albus made the first move. They shook hands toughly, almost trying to crush each other's hands and then, to Harry's demand, they hugged reluctantly.

"I'm gonna demolish you, Albus Potter," Mark whispered in his ear without Harry noticing.

"Bring it, Wallader, I'll wipe the floor with you," Albus said back before they broke off, fixing each other with murderous stares.

_King's Cross…_

Albus was grateful to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten two weeks later. He jumped on the train, saying only a hurried goodbye to his father. Ginny hugged him once, and Albus allowed himself to hear a 'Don't get into trouble" from Harry before shutting the compartment window. Rose wasn't too happy with Albus either, but she was more tolerant at least. She didn't scold him for too long.

As he and Rose walked through, Albus caught sight of some students he recognized. Apart from Mark and the twins, there was also Malcolm, James' arch-nemesis, and his gang. Nigel and Samuel, James' best friends, were also around. Nigel was small with blonde hair save the red flecks at random points in it. Samuel was a boy with brown hair and a young face.

Beside Nigel was a small girl with blonde hair which seemed to lengthen over the summer. Upon catching sight of Mark, she jumped up, and started waving, "Hi, Mark! Mark! Mark, come here!" But Mark didn't have to, even if he wanted to. Laura ran over to him excitedly, going red. "Hi, Mark. Umm… good summer?"

Albus left Mark to his female doom, and went off to find a compartment with Rose. He sighed in relief when the compartment opened once more. But he groaned in disappointment. It wasn't Scorpius. It was just his younger friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Like Alex and Eric, they were twins, but their skins were lighter, and were dark blonde. Like their mother, they had silvery eyes, for their mother was great friends with his parents. Luna Lovegood married the grandson of a Magizoologist. Now, she and Rolf Scamander had twins who were starting Hogwarts this year.

"Hi, Al!" Lorcan and Lysander said in excited unison. They scurried over to where he sat, grinning all over. Albus was hardly paying attention to their speculations over Hogwarts. He believed they'd make Ravenclaw but Albus was proof traditions could break and he _knew _Lysander. Best friends with Scorpius he might have been, Lysander was his very oldest friend and Albus already knew if he did not make the obvious Ravenclaw, it would be Gryffindor. Lorcan was identical to his twin. They were both short, and kind of skinny with blonde hair lying ruffled on their heads.

The compartment opened again, and Albus brightened up. Scorpius stared around at the half-full compartment. He looked around, his cat Ursa doing the same. "Are these my replacements?"

"Don't be stupid, they're family friends," Albus laughed.

Rose jumped to introduce everyone, "Ok, Scorps, this is Lorcan. The one beside him is Lysander."

"Hi, and never call me Scorps, Scorpy, or any supplementary name than Scorpius," Scorpius nodded, shaking Lysander's hand. Scorpius looked back at Albus, and asked, "What happened over the summer?"

"Well, mum was angry for the whole summer, officially breaking the record," Albus said. "A Hurricane was waged, and I've never, ever seen her so angry before. Mark swore to demolish me and dad may pull me out if I fight with Mark again. I'm quite glad to be on the train now."

"Sorry 'bout that," Scorpius said guiltily. "I told Walter he shouldn't have sent you a letter with those kind of words. He's sorry if it caused more damage. Did it?"

"If you mean grounded, no not really. I just can't ever visit his house and… I'm grounded till I'm fifty," Albus laughed.

"The thing about Hurricanes is that they tend to subside eventually, no matter how much damage they cause," Rose said sagely. "I wouldn't worry, Al."

"To hell with the trouble, I got a great addition to my photo collection," Albus found himself grinning, trying to steer the subject to something else. "Thanks, Scorpy."

"Yeah, I said I was sorry, not open to being called _'Scorpy,'"_ Scorpius laughed. "Stop it, or I'll have to Hex you."

Albus rolled his eyes as the twins took seats beside him. Maybe it was how full the compartment was, but lack of conversation hung in the air. The twins didn't know what to say to Albus in front of someone they didn't know. Scorpius eyed everyone in the compartment with tired eyes. Albus could sense what was coming. It happened the year before and there was little reason it wouldn't happen this year.

As Albus expected, Scorpius opened conversation, "So, which house?"

Albus gazed intermittently out the window. He tried not to pay attention to Scorpius' obvious attempt, but he had to look every now and then. Rose would undoubtedly try stopping it.

"Ravenclaw, like our mum," Lorcan said happily.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Lysander agreed.

"Well, better than Gryffindor," Scorpius breathed. "But, you know which house is really good is"-

"Slytherin isn't good, Scorpy," Rose interrupted angrily.

"You're prejudiced," Scorpius accused. He picked his cat, Ursa up once more, and started stroking its back and scratching its neck. "Just because of its dark history, that makes me evil right?"

"No, but Lorcan and Lysander are very smart," Rose said, straightening herself up as she always did in an argument.

"You're not sacrificing your brains if you go into Slytherin," said Scorpius, talking more to the flabbergasted twins than Rose. Ursa was meowing softly, almost like a moan. "It's about cunning and self-preservation. You're _using _your brains. You'd do pretty well, Rosie."

Before the kids could answer, Rose fired back, "Hark, who's talking, Scorps? You went into Slytherin because your parents were in Slytherin. Be serious, and stop being that way. Saw how much trouble you got Al into? Knockturn Alley? I ask you?"

"Knockturn has nothing to do with Slytherin," Scorpius said defensively. "Hagrid goes down there all the time for poisons that kills pests and slugs that ruin the school grounds."

Albus looked over at her. He hoped Scorpius would win, because he'd be grateful for someone else his family knows who'd be in Slytherin. He knew Rose could be convincing. Too convincing. But as Albus had new first hand experience with Scorpius, the latter could be very influencing, especially to children.

Rose and Scorpius continued arguing even as the compartment opened. Albus' friends Riley Blackberry and Walter Mold joined them now. The room was becoming quite full. Riley had pale skin and black hair in locks. Riley just nodded in short response to Al and sat back, almost immediately closing his eyes. Walter had brown hair and a plump face.

Albus nodded in response, and they took seats beside Scorpius and Rose, who stared each other past the two new arrivals to continue fighting. Rose was on different tact same subject now. That meant Scorpius was shooting her arguments down. Still, Albus underestimated her if she could still use Knockturn Alley against him.

"But some of us aren't allowed there. Albus included. He followed you, just because"-

"What're we talking about; Slytherin or Knockturn Alley?" Scorpius asked testily. "My point is that Slytherin isn't too bad." He spoke with a way that almost hooked you to him. That was why Albus had followed him before. Scorpius spoke in a way that made you feel at ease. He didn't have that before. He must've developed it over the summer. "So, you go into Slytherin. Doesn't mean you're evil."

Rose opened her mouth to keep arguing, but then Albus stepped in. He appeared so suddenly, he may have Apparated. He covered his cousin's mouth, and said, "I wanna hear this," as the Scamander twins introduced themselves, taken-aback, but listening all the same. Lysander decided to speak for both of them.

"It is not what we hear that matters, it is our choice in the end that decides the outcome," Lysander said in a voice that was very like his mother. "But undergrounds spaces are full of Dumblings, and they're very bad for your skin. Mum told me."

"Dumb- Rosie, what're Dumblings?" Scorpius asked, taken-aback, all hopes of converting to Slytherin house lost to him for that moment. "Wait… Am I- am I missing something?"

"It's called lack of sun, Sander," Rose rolled her eyes, apparently as lost as Scorpius was.

"That's a common misperception, but Dumblings are the cause, definitely," Lysander insisted. Lorcan, thankfully, also found this wild accusation on imaginary creatures alarming and chose not to comment, going red instead.

The conversation was dead thanks to Lysander. It was all up to their own minds. If they were smart, they'd stay in Ravenclaw. The room was so quiet, they could hear Riley's steady breathing and Ursa's purrs.

Scorpius then sat back down next to Albus, and muttered so only he could hear, "I gotta start a Slytherin recruitment center."

The door burst open again, and Mark marched in with the twins. "We thought we heard yelling. What about Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

"Out, Wallader," Albus and Scorpius said in unison, jumping up and wands withdrawn. "Relax, we just want to talk to Riley… in private."

"Sorry, he's asleep," Walter said apologetically.

Mark scrutinized Riley closely for a minute and then scoffed, "He's faking. Slytherin coward." Mark's eyes rested on Lorcan and Lysander next. "Who're those people?"

"New students whom you've just shown how generalizing Gryffindors can be," Scorpius smirked. "Are you guys considering Gryffindor?"

Lysander shrugged, taken-aback at being asked to speak at last. "Well, I wanted Ravenclaw. But now I dunno. What do you reckon, Lorcan?"

"I dunno, it's not really our choice, is it?" Lorcan asked, deeply conflicted himself.

"Yes, it is!" Albus and Lysander said at the same time. Albus continued, "The hat takes choices into account. You need to fit in."

Lorcan seemed in an internal battle. Albus knew the face. If Scorpius could make more points, they may have a chance. And it seemed Albus could trust Scorpius when he did indeed continue the battle.

"By the way, we're not cowards," Scorpius said proudly. "We're pragmatic. We consider every option, and act wisely and rationally. We're realists. At least we're not prejudiced."

Eric gave a false cough that sounded like 'Muggles,' but left the compartment before Albus could push the issue further. He did not want one of the twins making Gryffindor and then thinking that Albus was a Wizard supremacist. Still, it was up to the sorting hat now.


	6. Slytherin Newcomers

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 5: Slytherin Newcomers**

This year, Albus and Scorpius took the carriages to the school. The carriages were horseless apparently. At first puzzled, Albus looked intently for something that might've pulled them, but he didn't see anything. Thankfully. He knew from james that the Thestrals were invisible to those who have ot witnessed death and therefore, neither he nor his brother could see them.

Not all are so lucky though to lack witness of death and so Scorpius nudged him on the side, and pointed to where a horse would've been. Albus nodded, giving only a strained smile, trying to hide surprise or curiosity.

"No horses, I saw," Albus nodded.

Albus of course knew that this was where the Thestrals were but thankfully, they were invisible until he himself had seen death occur. He hoped he'd never have to see them. He chose to conceal this from Scorpius for his own benefit though. It was best not to ask such a personal question as to who died?

Scorpius looked at Albus with a bewildered expression on his face. "What _are _you talking about? There are ginormous black horses standing there staring straight at you and me."

"You can see them?" Albus questioned in a small whisper.

Scorpius stared intently at some invisible beast. He stared at the blank space for some time. Albus was on the point of telling him to forget about it, but before long, Lysander and Lorcan walked up and looked directly at Scorpius for the first time. It was as if they first met despite the fact that the two were talking a mere hour ago.

"Who did you see die?" Lorcan asked timidly, teeth chattering in the cold night air. Scorpius jumped, and looked in surprise at Lorcan. The boy grinned a childish grin, "Only one who saw death can see them. They're Thestrals, Scorps."

Albus coughed once as Lysander looked up with a dream-like look in his young eyes. "The death thing is a misperception, only those passive aggressive with possible horrible futures can see them and their mission in life becomes to save their own skins," Lysander said sadly, staring at the horse.

Albus' face lit up with familiarity. He remembered his brother talking about them but Lysander's information was new though unusual. He was debating with himself whether to ignore it or take note of it. But Scorpius did not notice. He had other things, like black horses on his mind, "What did I say about calling me"-

"I saw my granddad die," Lorcan said sadly. "Lysander and I were about five. Grandpa Xenophilius got sick and passed away." Lorcan shrugged. He sighed, and said, "Who did you see die?"

Albus looked at Scorpius in interest. He always wondered about Scorpius' family. Scorpius grew serious then, and looked up in the sky and sighed, "My grandma. It was- something- a Muggle sickness. We had no clue and- well, we couldn't save her. I prefer not to talk about it," and Scorpius shuddered in a way that suggested it wasn't just the death that haunted him.

Albus looked from Lorcan to Scorpius. Lysander was staring at his own shoes. Just then, a gruff voice had called "Firs' years over here, here by the boats." The children were hurried away to the boats with Hagrid, and Albus took a seat with Scorpius and Rose. Mark and the twins went for another carriage, and they didn't see them for the rest of the night.

"Honestly, Malfoy you make a habit over swaying young minds into Slytherin and we're gonna have a problem," Rose scoffed. Albus looked in interest and shock. Rose arguing straight out with Scorpius was not a good thing considering the fact they had very different ideas.

"Aw, come on, Rosie, it's their choice really, I'm just floating ideas," Scorpius shrugged.

"Don't even _think _about sorting my brother," she warned. "I swear, I'll never forgive you if you do."

Scorpius looked at her as if she was mad, as if the very idea was absurd and to her half relief said "Your brother, Rosie? Not likely. He's a Weasley."

Sensing the potential argument going personal and Albus' own family probably being insulted, Albus chimed in quickly "Guys, we're here."

The carriages, horseless or not, took them up to the school. The castle loomed over them once more, and Albus grinned, a feeling overtaking him. Throughout all his pains last year, he never realized how much of a home Hogwarts was. It was a second home, a place away from mum and dad to be with friends; friends who he could never get tired of and a place with so many rooms, it was easy to hide from Mark.

Scorpius and Rose had resumed arguing but this time over Scorpius' choice of name. "Scorps is just a nickname and you're not gonna"-

"Hi, Albus!" a voice roared through the darkness. "Hi Scorpius!"

He recognized that voice and so did Scorpius who grinned widely and said, "Finally, someone gets my name right! Hi Hagrid!"

"Got a real treat this year," Hagrid said excitedly. "But I 'spect Phoenix will tell yeh."

Scorpius pat his back as they stopped near the entrance. Albus and Scorpius took the head with Rose, and led the rest of the school into the castle. Together, Albus and Rose opened the great oak doors leading into the great well-lit entrance hall. The smell of food wafted from the Great Hall to the side, and that was where the second-years made to.

The teachers sat waiting for them at the high table. The Headmaster Galadral Phoenix eyed them all as they took their seats at their respective tables. Sitting beside Galadral on one side was a vaguely familiar tall pale man with long black hair hanging down on either side. He was familiar and Albus knew he saw the face before. Who had dreadlocks over pale skin?

Albus and Scorpius took a seat beside each other. Rose split from them for the Gryffindor table with Mark, and sat between Alex and Laura. James took a seat by his friends Nigel and Samuel. Cousins Fred and Louis bent over and whispered to him across the table.

"Al," Scorpius poked him. Albus jumped up and spun round. To his surprise and shock, Hogwarts Headmaster Galadral Phoenix stood over him. He looked down through his mane of golden hair and nodded for him to follow. Without a word, Albus left with him. Phoenix led him to the very small chamber off the Great Hall. Once the door was properly shut, Phoenix turned and cleared his throat.

"Well, Potter, I suspect you remember well the conversation I had with your father mere weeks ago?" Phoenix asked. "I wanted to assure you- and with hope you pass this on- that I do indeed have the school's best interests at heart. Your father is playing quite the noble game; however, a game that could cost a lot of us dearly if cards are not played right and wisely. To do my part, I am expected to inform you that you will be taking an exchange student to your dormitory as your guest. Make absolutely sure that this student does not get involved in any kind of conflict _no matter what._ I am aware your father expects your elder brother to do the same and I must be honest, _I don't trust him. _His student is bound to end up in some trouble so the best we can do under your father's… questionable actions is to make sure yours keeps out of trouble and you yourself keep everything in check. If your student does in fact get mired in some kind if controversy, it can evolve out of control and shake not only your family, but the school and the Wizarding world. You be careful. Can I trust you?"

"Yes, sir," Albus said in a small voice.

"Now, I suspect you may manage to see the end of the sorting ceremony if you hurry," Phoenix said with a tone of finality, and opened the door.

As Albus walked back to his own table, the sorting hat yelled _"Hufflepuff!" _Albus looked around to the crowd of first years. Lorcan and his twin were easily visible behind a sandy-colored boy claiming a very small size.

The Deputy Headmistress Era called out, "Courtney, Jacob."

"_Ravenclaw."_

If Era was still at the C's, the S's weren't coming for a while. Albus sighed and sat back down beside Scorpius. He sighed, and looked tiredly at Scorpius. He seemed awake but not the least bit interested at what Phoenix had wanted. He watched the first years with vague interest. Albus was wondering what was interesting about the sorting to his friend when Era started with the F's, skipped the G's, and went to the H's.

Harriet, Helga."

"_Slytherin."_

Albus clapped politely as Helga took a seat a few seats away from where Scorpius was sitting. Albus was just starting to wonder how much longer this would take when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He was far too used to shoulder taps last year to jump or exclaim in surprise. He looked around, and saw Riley was sitting beside him. Riley was motioning his head toward the newcomer. "Tired, Al? I'll tell you, from my dad, we're getting an interesting year."

Albus then remembered who the man was. It was Riley's dad he saw a few months ago when the summer started. Before Riley could emphasize, Walter, who was sitting beside his sour brother across from Scorpius, jumped excitedly, "Our sister. Albus, shut up. Riley, budge up."

Era just called, "Mold, Samantha."

The sorting hat gazed into her head. Albus was now as interested as Scorpius was. Vaguely. But the hat called _"Slytherin."_

Samantha took a seat beside Walter. From afar, Albus was sure he got it wrong but there was no other word for Samantha's appearance. She was grotesque. Samantha had brown hair like Walter, but her face and stature was like Malcolm's. She had a sour face, but skinniness was exaggerated. She was anorexic, adding to her grotesque appearance. In fact, if only she had been fuller and better fed, she might've been pretty.

Malcolm Mold, Samantha's older brother was another familiar face. He was whispering to his friends Gordon and Jared, two large and muscular third years. Malcolm was easily the smallest out of his group, unless you counted the additional tag-along kids, Herald and Gerald Anchor, two second year twins.

Era went on through the sorting, and Albus rested his head on the table again. Soon enough however, Scorpius tapped his back again. About to exclaim how good this had better be as he had quite enough shoulder-tapping for the first night, Era called "Scamander, Lorcan,"

Albus stared intently, now wide awake at the prospect of Lorcan or Lysander making Slytherin house like Albus and ending the era if Albus being the only one of the family (though the Scamanders were not family) who made Slytherin. He found himself rooting for Scorpius over Rose. The hat took a while. If Albus was right, they were conversing mentally about the houses as Albus had done. After a whole minute, the brim of the hat opened wide. Albus' heart started beating frantically.

"_Slytherin!"_

"YES!" Albus and Scorpius gave each other high five as Lorcan, grinning rather guiltily took a seat beside Albus, separating him from Riley. Albus pat his back happily. Finally, someone else made Slytherin. Lorcan wasn't exactly in the family but it was the next best thing. He and a red-with-delight Scorpius crossed their fingers as Lysander was called.

_Please make Slytherin, _Scorpius was desperately thinking and as if Lorcan could read minds, he said, "He won't" just as the hat yelled, _"Gryffindor!"_

Albus groaned, and Scorpius muttered something about having at least one of them when "Stumbleway, Joey," was called up. The sandy colored boy who was beside the twins ran up, and placed the hat on his head.

"_Hufflepuff!"_

Scorpius was off making the same promises he made to Albus to Lorcan, Lorcan nodding at his empty plate. Albus had to shut his friend up, and assure Lorcan that if his family assaulted him for Slytherin, they had to answer to Albus. Even the rest of the Potter family. If Lorcan made Slytherin, and Lysander made Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw tradition came to a halt, and Albus was confident that there was more than one Slytherin in the support system he had. There couldn't possibly be resentment now.

Now what were the odds that his cousins Molly and Roxanne who were starting that ear would make Slytherin? Not high but he could hope. He cleared his throat to shut Scorpius and Lorcan up just as Molly was called. Percy's daughter. Ambition. If any, she'd make Slytherin.

"Weasley, Molly!"

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"Weasley, Roxanne!"

"_Slytherin!"_

Albus cheered and whopped loudly with Scorpius as Roxanne, grinning all over her freckly face, joined the Slytherin table across from Albus. Galadral stood up to address them all, and Albus, finally wide-awake, stared at his headmaster intently, grinning widely from the sorting that had started out boring but had ended with a bang.

The Headmaster spoke in his usual tough but clear and enthusiastic voice, "Welcome! Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. Young and old; teachers and students. Welcome back! As usual, I have a few words to say before the feast."

There was only one occasion when the Headmaster spoke to Albus directly, and he and Mark had been in trouble for dueling that time. Since then, Albus had not spoken to him, or been spoken to.

"The blanket ban of items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Zonko's and Fillibuster's remains. Master Cantharis has told me to warn you all that he takes a very tough- er… stance, against any practical jokes from anyone. Staff remains the same this year, and the forbidden forest remains strictly forbidden to all students, and the village of Hogsmeade is forbidden to those under third year.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held immediately. Contact your Head of House or your team's Captain for details. Also," Galadral said rather loudly. It seemed he had been waiting to announce this. Everything else he said was said in a monotonous tone in comparison. "It gives me great pleasure to announce that Hogwarts, on behalf of the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Otto Blackberry, will host up to… _five foreign exchange students this year."_

Where an applause would've fit in nicely, there was silence and confusion. Hogwarts had never done this type of thing before, and some were confused as to what an exchange student even was.

Otto stood up, ready to make a speech. He spoke in a cold, clear, wintry voice. "In place of what is called the Triwizard Tournament, my department is instead organizing a foreign exchange student program to promote cultural understandings between different Wizarding worlds. They will remain with you for the year starting around Sunday this weekend. Until then, we will seek out anyone who may be able to play a role of translator. I will pay frequent visits to Hogwarts for this reason." Bowing, he finished the speech to applause.

Albus clapped, but looked in confusion at Scorpius, who had his mouth half open. Exchange students? That was a surprise, but it was too soon to say whether or not Albus was pleased about it or not. He in fact already knew it. Harry had told him and he was also asked to take one of them as a friend. Just like the year before, Slytherin prefect Joel Herbert was shaking hands with newcomers, particularly Samantha, Roxanne and Lorcan.

Joel was a sixth year who changed quite a bit from the previous year. He was no longer skinny and had more meat on his bones, and the muscles were more pronounced. He had grown burlier though his skin color remained as if he had just gotten a tan from the beach and his dark hair fell over his ears.

"Joel Herbert, Slytherin house, prefect, any problems, come straight to me," he assured them all in his half-Irish accent as he shook their hands happily.

Beside Joel was a girl, fifth year by the looks of her who watched him intently. She had blonde hair ending in a ponytail and very fair skin complete with green eyes and a full facial complexion. Joel cleared his throat, "My friends, this is Kelly Barret. She's fifth year and new to this. I'll be showing her how we perform Prefect duties so feel free to come to her with any of your problems as well.

"Anyways, how was the sorting for you all?" he asked interestedly.

"Well," Samantha cleared her throat with a kind of nasally sound that almost sent Albus' dinner up. "I knew I'd make Slytherin. My family has been in for centuries. Too much of a tradition to break."

"Well, it can happen, I for one should have made Ravenclaw," Herbert laughed. Apparently, he did not mind Samantha's nasal noises or her grotesque appearance. _Maybe you have it wrong. She's Walter's sister. She could be very nice. _

"Hey, same here," Lorcan said, grinning all over now that he found someone he could relate to. "Ravenclaw was for me but the hat decided on Slytherin. Still can't see how we could combine the two though."

"You know what I always say, is that Ravenclaw and Slytherin is the best combination," Joel told Lorcan sagely. "With their smarts and our wits, we could surely rule the school, let alone the world. Both of us are all about wits and cunning. I call for a merger."

"Let's beat them at Quidditch first," Roxanne shrugged, trying to find some way in to the conversation. "My whole family are Quidditch players."

"Oh really, which positions?" Joel asked.

As Roxanne answered his questions, Albus turned to Walter and Scorpius who were discussing the exchange students. Walter seemed very interested next to his brother who did not look very happy. "_Don't _disappoint me again, Walt. They're here from Mudbloods abroad. We have nothing to do with them."

"I'm interested to see which countries they'd be coming from," Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Mudland," Malcolm joked.

"Yes, because that's a real country, right?" Roxanne said sarcastically, sending Albus' head turning to watch her confront Malcolm for the first time. "Pity how that nonexistent country managed to do in your forces from the last two wars, huh?"

Malcolm sat frozen as those around Malcolm, including Riley, Walter, and Albus was pleased to see Samantha, started laughing at him. Joel grinned widely and turned to Samantha and Roxanne. "You'll get used to his sarcasm. Nice going though, Weasley, where'd you get _that_ sarcasm from?"

"Well, my family are also a bunch of practical jokers," Roxanne blushed. "My father runs Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley."

"Ooooh," went the table to Albus' pleasure. He got those same oooh's when he told them of his namesake Severus Snape.

"And it's strike two for Malcolm," Scorpius muttered happily. "Remember our fight last year?"

How could Albus forget? He grinned at the thought of the distant memory of Scorpius outshining Malcolm in terms of family status and sending Malcolm away under the cold eyes of Slytherin Head Professor Era. Roxanne just lashed out at him in a different way and Albus had to approve of both. Then, there was what Scorpius asked about the exchange students. One thing was for sure. This year would be nothing like last year.


	7. Secrets

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 6: A Secrets**

_**A/N: Hi all. I just wanted to apologize for making you wait longer than usual. I tragically fell ill with a nasty bout of the flu and it threatened to get worst if I did not take care of myself immediately and remain bedridden and so I did. I meant to update yesterday when I felt a lot better but I had social obligations and so I could not. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**_

Albus and Scorpius took to their dormitory after supper after taking the password from their prefect Joel Herbert. Scorpius was yawning heavily as Albus led him and Rose off from the Great Hall. Rose was escorting them to the dungeons before she would make her way to Gryffindor tower.

"Boy, I'm bushed," Scorpius yawned.

Albus did not answer. He and Rose looked around the entrance hall for real this time looking for any changes that might accompany the exchange student program. There was nothing notable. The main staircase led the way upstairs to the higher floors and the moving staircases Albus thankfully only had to use a few times when going to classes.

"Good to be home, though, huh?" Albus put in.

Rose nodded slightly, smirking, "Especially for you, after that Knockturn Alley fiasco."

"Don't remind me," Albus moaned.

He certainly did not need reminding of the small and harmless excursion he took into Knockturn Alley the previous summer, provoking uncalled for anger from Mark Wallader. Neither for that matter, did Scorpius who seemed to be with Albus in that regard. Riley Blackberry had just joined them where they stood and Walter was just on his way, chatting animatedly with Mark Wallader.

Albus hoped Walter being friends with Mark did not dent the year too much. Hopefully, if they stayed friends, Walter could influence Mark to lay off Albus for the year, particularly with foreign students being around. He did hope that was the case because he did not think he could manage another year of rivalry with the unwanted enemy.

Taking his mind off his foster brother, Albus turned to Scorpius and Riley questioningly, thinking once again about the coming students from abroad. "Where will the students sleep, you reckon?"

"It's obvious isn't it," Rose said from behind them. She sighed, "Exchange students share dormitories with full time students. But Hogwarts has never taken part in one before. I wonder which nationalities we'll be getting."

"My dad's trying to get a student from different continents of the world," Riley shrugged.

Rose and Scorpius looked up airily, Rose thinking aloud, "That's North America then. I suppose we'll be getting an American wizard. South America"-

"No, there's no South American country that agreed to travel this far," Riley denied. "Plus, either way, we got an American."

"What about Europe?" Albus asked. "We're all British, and that's European, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but we're not in mainland Europe," Rose said thoughtfully. "Probably we'll get a French or a German or something."

"And Asia?" Albus asked curiously.

Rose nodded in agreement, "Probably Japanese or Chinese, or something along those lines. Geographically, the Middle east is part of Asia, but the culture is inherently different."

"Then there's Africa," Scorpius counted last.

"And Australia," Albus reminded him. "But that's more than five."

Riley stared up thoughtfully into space, "American, French or German, Japanese or Chinese, Middle eastern, African. Australian. If it's about different cultures, then…"

"I know!" Rose said excitedly. The Middle eastern will be Egyptian. Covers Africa as well as the Middle East. Leave Asia open, which could be Japanese or Chinese, probably Russian or Indian. American is a definitely. Mainland Europe covers French, German, Bulgarian, anything… and there'd be Australian too."

"American, French or German, Japanese or Chinese, Egyptian, and Australian," Scorpius counted down. "Sound right. What do you reckon, Al?"

"Oi, Blackberry!" someone said, almost drawlingly, from behind. Albus recognized the voice way to well to mistake it. He didn't usually speak in a drawling voice, but if he was trying to sound angry or superior… Looking behind, Mark was there. This time, he wasn't with the twins. Albus hardly ever saw him without the twins at his back. This was a first. "Come here, I wanna talk to you."

Riley, shrugging tiredly, disappeared behind the corner out of the dungeons entrance. Shrugging, Scorpius and Albus bade goodbye to Rose, and the latter led the way further in, and spoke the password, _"Spit Venom." _The two walked in separated now from Walter and Riley. They went straight to their dormitory, and settled there. Scorpius and Albus sat on their respective beds.

Before they could strike conversation; however, the hole opened again, and Riley walked in, mouth open in apparent fear. Scorpius grew more puzzled, and Walter walking in added to the puzzlement.

"What's up with you?" Albus asked Riley.

Riley shook his head. Walter threw him a questioning look, but was turned down by a shake of the head as well. Riley laid back, staring at the ceiling, mouth in an O shape. He looked as if he died, and his pale skin merely added to the look. He could actually feign death quite easily.

"Oi, Riles, you were so active earlier, what happened?" Scorpius demanded.

Albus looked confused, and he looked at Scorpius surprisingly, "What are you talking about? Riley's never active."

"I wanna go to bed," Riley muttered. And he closed his eyes. His breathing almost immediately became lighter. How could he fall asleep that quickly. He must've been acting, but Scorpius' attempts to wake him, even light physical attempts, had little effect.

The first night passed without event and Albus was certain that Riley was just shocked at something Mark said. Whatever it was, it would lose meaning the next morning as most of Mark's comments did. Albus learned to ignore them the hard way.

Albus had a restless sleep. He dreamt that a lioness was chasing him. Albus was running from it for dear life but at the end had no choice but to give up. He stopped running and faced the lioness, holding his hands up in defeat. "You win," he said breathlessly. "I give up." The lioness did not attack or pounce but roared in triumph before turning and cantering away, joining the rest of its group. Albus walked away, keeping eyes on the back of his head to see if the lioness changed its mind and pounced. It did not. Slowly and painlessly, Albus awoke from his sleep.

The first lesson the next day was Charms with Professor Ackerly and the Ravenclaws. He grinned at them all cheerily before ordering all to take seats as he took attendance. Afterwards, he resumed his grinning. "Well, all had a good summer?"

The class slowly nodded its consent and Ackerly clapped his hands together. "Well, we'll start off reviewing today. Let's see what we retained from last year. Wands out and feathers on your desk. Bonus points if _you can summon it to you from my desk. _I want to see levitation. Have your partner make it heavier whilst it is levitating and see how heavy an object you can lift."

Albus of course had no idea how to summon yet and neither did no one else except a couple of notable students, Riley and Alexis Ackerly, a girl with a full pretty and skinny face much like Albus' and brown pigtails. Albus knew her to be Professor Ackerly's daughter. He ended up having to partner with her because Scorpius was paired with Riley and Walter paired with a Ravenclaw girl.

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _Albus practiced and as hoped the feather started rising.

Alexis smirked and childish one and withdrew her wand. In a second, she muttered _"Gravis."_

Albus had to work harder to keep the feather afloat and she made it heavier and heavier by the second until he finally dropped it. He was surprised it did not smash a hole in the desk. Alexis had fared better than he had but not so much better. This time, the feather smashed a hole in the desk in its shape, causing Alexis to laugh loudly. "Seen Muggle cartoons, Al? Just like that." Albus had to laugh with her out of politeness and Alexis had a better idea. "Keep it on the floor. We'll make it heavier and see just how heavy it has to be before both of us can't lift it."

As it turned out by the end of the lesson, the feather reached a very heavy weight before it proved impossible to lift. "It must've been what- five hundred pounds?"

"Major exaggeration. Three hundred max."

Albus had to be honest, Charms was never that much fun. If he always had a fun partner like Alexis, he should look forward to Charms this year, especially because Mark was not in his Charms classes for once. The week passed without much event until Albus, Scorpius and Rose walked back from Transfiguration where they had also reviewed (and where Albus had a fiasco when Mark _'accidentally'_ transfigured Albus' nose into a summer squash,) to see a bunch of sixth years already seated for lunch, prefect Joel Herbert among them. They were huddled together over a newspaper clipping. Before Albus could express any question about it, Rose ran up and spread the article in front of them to read, capturing interest in a second.

_**Skeeter Challenges Ministry:**_

_For the first time in decades, infamous journalist-turned-author Rita Skeeter challenged the Ministry, regaining her position as a journalist to question the Ministry's intentions twenty years after the second war. _

_Her main point was the recent announcement by Headmaster of Hogwarts Galadral Phoenix. International Magical Cooperation Head Otto Blackberry was present for this announcement sparking skeptical questions concerning the Ministry. However, criticism was not restricted to Otto and Phoenix but Head of Aurors Harry Potter and Minister for Magic Owen Cauldwell. _

_Phoenix last week announced that exchange students are coming to Hogwarts to spend time there and receive a British Wizarding education. Otto's presence there has drawn accusations by Rita that he was working behind the scenes with Phoenix to sneak foreign Wizards into the school without support from the Minister who apparently had no knowledge of this. _

"_I do not condone or condemn this action," Owen Cauldwell said in a statement. "It is not my job to interfere in Hogwarts and the presence of foreign students does not bother me in the slightest."_

_Rita Skeeter's accusations drew off Cauldwell but a major one was made against Harry Potter who few months ago took in an orphan of recently murdered Mr. and Mrs. Wallader. _

"_Sources that shall remain undisclosed tell me that last summer, Harry Potter told his sons of exchange students coming to Hogwarts. This announcement was not a surprise by Phoenix at all. In fact, Harry Potter had prior knowledge of this. It seems to me, it is revealed to all, that Harry Potter, Otto Blackberry, and Galadral Phoenix have a secret alliance within the Ministry and for some reason snuck exchange students into the school illegally."_

_Harry Potter refused to comment on the questions when the _Daily Prophet _went to press, raising speculation that he did indeed know of this beforehand. Mrs. Hermione G. Weasley commented; however, she said in a rather long statement, "Rita Skeeter spreads slander for a living. She attacked Dumbledore, Harry, Snape, now Phoenix and Otto at once. I am personally furious that Skeeter would manage to write another article. She has her reasons for lowering herself from author to journalist and she has her ways of finding out things others would prefer to keep quiet. We don't know if these rumors surrounding Harry are true, but if they are I accuse Rita of spying. Something I believe is illegal in the Ministry. If she continues, I will expose her and that's a promise."_

_Hermione's threat went unnoticed for now, lacking comment from either Rita or even _Daily Prophet _editors. The _Daily Prophet _will update as soon as more information is divulged._

Riley remained withdrawn, and he barely participated in any conversation in Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their Potions Mistress Forma Era asked a question to him in revision of the previous year, and to Mark's amusement and Albus' confusion, Riley answered quietly, as if he was sick. Professor Longbottom of Herbology took a particular concern for the boy when hardly a word was said on Friday.

When the weekend arrived, the Slytherin second year boys decided to take matters into their own hands. Taking their wands out, they went straight to the source. They found their target under a beech tree beside the lake. Scorpius in the lead, they walked up to Mark and the twins. Mark and the twins looked up just in the nick of time. Wands were drawn on both sides. Walter seemed to be hesitant on threatening Mark and even vice versa. Instead, Walter pointed his wand at Eric and Mark at Scorpius.

"What'd you do? Talk!" Scorpius said angrily, still walking forward although three wands were pointed at him. Scorpius should take a job as interrogator, Albus thought. He was good. He spoke like one in threatening situations.

"I have no idea what you're"-

"Liar!" Scorpius yelled, raising his fist. Honestly, Albus was impressed. Scorpius was defensive. He usually chose to stay out of situation and here he was proving not only to Slytherin but Gryffindors too that a Slytherin was capable of sticking up for his friend. "You talked to Riley. Since then, he hasn't said a thing! What'd you do to him?"

It seemed Mark got it then, because his face lit up. He smirked a very evil grin which really did not suit him at all. It made Albus hate him more. He was so horrible the previous summer, a very cruel child, and it seemed he was out for more. He laughed, and looked directly at Scorpius, eyes widening, "What _are _you talking about? I didn't _do _a thing."

"What'd you _say_ to him?" Scorpius breathed threateningly.

"Nothing important," Mark answered vaguely, getting more and more on Albus' nerves. Mark was too cool for this situation. He didn't seem flustered at all and drove Albus nuts. "Nothing that concerns _you _at least."

"Are you ever going to leave us alone?" Albus found himself yelling. Mark had become his foster brother over the summer, but even so, Albus got mad at him for a few things. This was one time too many. "So you hate us, stay away from us! We did nothing to you. First you attack me over the summer and give me hell, even James got mad; now you're going for Riles, and getting us mad! You're making life for everyone a living hell! Leave Riley alone."

"Not likely, Potter," Mark said lowly, staring down at his own feet. He didn't quite meet Albus' eyes there. "We're two different people."

"The more problems you start, the likelier you get the exchange students out," Albus said, trying a different tact.

"Ok, let me make something quite clear, _Al," _Mark said, folding his arms. "Firstly, your father is wrong for bringing them in, they're _pawns. _And like father like son, you're naïve too. You know nothing of what others may be facing. How do _they _feel? These students were perfectly happy before, people naturalize themselves in other places it's called _immigration _and your father is ruining that to make a selfish statement _here _in a country they no longer feel attached to. So, faster they're gone, the better. Don't like it? Get over it! Phoenix was right!"

At that, Scorpius, Albus and even Walter pointed all their wands at Mark, prompting Alex and Eric to point their wands at different targets. Eric seemed genuinely angry, "Leave Mark alone. Go away or we duel."

"Fine by me, we kicked your sorry asses last time around!" Scorpius said. This was one step too for though, and spells were fired. Scorpius and Albus dove out of the way and only Walter stood unscathed from the attack. Albus was still upright and his wand pointed straight at Mark's face.

Scorpius was red with anger. He glared at Mark with unmistakable hatred before he took Albus by the shoulder, and dragged him and Walter away. There was silent laughter followed by loud laughter from the Gryffindor second-years as the Slytherins retreated.

Back in the dormitory, Scorpius pounded his fist on the bed, and threw his pillow away in anger, "What the bloody HELL?"

"Calm down, Scorps," Walter said in a low voice.

Wrong word. Scorpius turned on Walter, and eyed him angrily, "The name is Scorpius. And no, I won't calm down. I'm starting to hate that kid and his carrot-top friends! He says something to Riley our first night back, and- and- reduces him to- to nothing! Well that's it, I'm gonna _force _Riley to talk whether he likes it or not!"

"You're playing into Mark's hands," Walter pointed out. "Did you see his face? What do you care?"

"It threatens the wellbeing of our dormitory and a Slytherin no matter how careless looks after his dormitory. If he can get to Riley, Walter, were next… and you're actually friends with him. You're perfectly placed for him."

This suggestion did nothing visible to Walter and Albus stayed quiet. Walter was indeed placed perfectly. He was friends with Mark which meant that if Mark wanted to give Albus hell, he could do it easily through Walter. With Albus' cousin in Gryffindor, it couldn't help his case either particularly if this cousin lived with Alex and Eric.

_Roxanne._

Albus looked up, face lit up with a sudden inspiration. If Mark played dirty through Rose, he could ask Roxanne for help. Probably even Lorcan and though Lysander was in Gryffindor, he was more likely to side with his twin. As long as Albus got to them first.

Scorpius stayed true to his promise as usual. When Riley came up to the dormitory in his newly usual, gloomy self, Scorpius walked up to him whilst he was laying down, and stood over him, "What the bloody hell, Riley? You let Mark get to you, whatever he said?"

"Forget about it, Scorps," Riley said lowly.

"No!" Scorpius said angrily. "And quit it with that name. I have one name, not five! What could Mark possibly have said to you that made you so withdrawn? You're not even talking to us anymore. Are we friends or not?"

"Get out of it!" he said in a half-lazy but clearly angry voice. Riley usually reserved anger for extreme situations. He was always too lazy to do anything remotely like yelling, even show emotion.

Scorpius jumped back about a foot, and stared in surprise. His cat, Ursa, hissed angrily at Riley, and Riley spat at it. Then, there was a commotion. Ursa might have managed to scratch Riley if Scorpius didn't hold him back. He gulped, and trying to throw misery aside, he nodded, "Ok, Riles. Fine. Be that way. But you're one hell of a weak Slytherin if you're gonna let _Mark_ get to you. Let whatever he said play on you like a plague so you act exactly as he wants you to!"


	8. Arrival

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 7: Arrival**

_**A/N: Hi. Ok, I feel I had better clear up something important before getting on with the chapter. I anticipated some misunderstandings and I've received PM's and two reviews with the same topic so here goes. Everyone can rest assured that despite the presence of five foreign exchange students, they will not in any way, shape or form represent any culture whatsoever. That is why I picked the name continent as one anonymous reviewer correctly guessed. I would like to differentiate between culture and continent. The countries I chose for the exchange students to hail from are actually not their nationalities. Remember that these students, in Harry's terms, are not exchange students in the traditional sense because they are children of Muggle-born's who fled during the war. That said, they represent their parents' views, not the culture, country, continent or whatever they are associated with. So, by where they live, they are foreign but by nationality, culture, continent or whatever, they are all British. I may have made a mistake of Riley appearing to know too much but his dad **_**is **_**the top dog in this affair so he might very well. **_

_**Just to be clear before another issue pops up, religion will not in any sense of the word play a role in this; not implicitly and not explicitly. I cannot emphasize enough how individuated these exchange students are meant to be considering who they are. That is why I intend to be extremely careful about the word culture, continent, etc… In fact, I intend to refer to each of the students by their names, not their nationality. The purpose of this program involves Harry and his desire to bring refugees back home. So these students are not really integrated into any country but have strong roots in Britain. That is why Harry and I consider them British. **_

_**Now, without further ado, here is the chapter.**_

If Albus thought he'd wake up on Sunday to a calmer environment than the one he went to sleep with, he was mistaken. The only way to sleep that Albus believed possible was that he was simply too tired to stay awake. What with Scorpius and Riley staring each other down and Walter trying in vain to mediate between them, Albus was surprised to have gotten anywhere near slumber. He fell asleep just as Scorpius was throwing snide insults at Riley from across the room.

When he awoke the next day, it was to a bunch of yelling from both sides of the room. Did they even sleep? Or did they sleep, and then wake up early specially to resume the fight? Either way, it was quite sad. Riley had never yelled before except one outburst the year before. What had gotten Riley so… well there was no other word for it, _riled up? _Walter looked over at Albus' bed nervously. Albus was known last year to be cranky if woken up against his own will.

The blankets were moving, and Walter held his breath. A quite mutter was heard from the blankets. Scorpius and Riley were too busy arguing to notice though, and Albus got up into sitting position, and looked from Scorpius to Riley and back with tired eyes glued by eye bogies. He wiped them off tiredly, and continued his staring. Walter kept his breath held he was in danger of going unconscious.

"What the hell?" Albus muttered to himself, getting a bit louder with each word. "Guys shut up!"

"Oh, be quiet," Riley said in an annoyed tone of voice. "We're having a discussion here, so butt out."

Walter kept his mouth preciously sealed shut and Scorpius decided to explain the matter, knowing full well Albus' potential to get angry if woken up against his will. "Riley's just ignoring us because of something a- a- a self-righteous Gryffindor _scum_ had to say. Just two minutes with _them_, and Riley decides not to talk to us anymore!"

"Oh, so we know it was Mark then?" Albus asked snidely. "You're the one who jumped to that conclusion."

"Who else?" Scorpius demanded as Walter exhaled and inhaled again for a long period of time. "He talked to Mark, comes back and refuses to talk to anyone. _Of course _it was Mark!"

"No, they"- Albus stopped. As if from a distant memory, he remembered something he had heard in Diagon Alley. He had originally decided to forget about it for fear of a fight with Mark but that was inevitable now.

"_Oi, take a look at what we found out about Otto Blackberry. This is gonna be gold at Hogwarts."_

"_We can kill two birds with one stone," Alex added._

Albus' mind was running and his wheels turning. Indeed, what had they found out? Well, Otto was behind the whole exchange student program idea. Alex ruminated on how to kill _two birds with one stone. _Otto was one… then was his son was the other? Did it involve the exchange students? Or did Mark simply have an innocent question for the boy he had never spoken to in his life and left before Riley was held up by someone else? Albus was not there to know the full details. He could only speculate but Albus knew he had a bad feeling about Mark's plans involving the exchange students. He wanted to stay out of this whole quagmire with Mark and leave him to James but in light of the Riley problem, it was becoming difficult.

"And what about you?" Scorpius demanded to Walter who had seemed determined to stay out of this. "You've been silent, Walter. Don't you care? Or are _your _Gryffindor friends letting you in on it?"

Walter looked like he was at a loss. Then, thankfully, he smirked, "Yeah, I _do _care. But if Riley's gonna let the Gryffindors win, that's his problem. Only proves he never liked us to begin with. And calm down. I _am _friends with one or two, but that doesn't mean I've lost loyalty to Slytherin."

"Exactly, so shut your snake holes. You woke me up on a weekend day," Albus said angrily. Albus too sounded like he had the potential to start yelling too, and that wasn't what one who lived with Albus would call a good thing. Contrarily, it would be just the opposite.

Riley shrugged and left the room. He disappeared through the hole, and didn't come back. Riley had his own business to attend to, and it involved his Gryffindor _friends. _

The exchange students were due to arrive that day, so Albus had no choice but to stay up and he hated that. Scorpius walked with him down to breakfast, but knew better than to say anything before Albus had a bite to eat.

Scorpius launched into conversation the minute Albus took a bite. Albus sat listening, nodding his head at correct times as Scorpius started talking. Scorpius was saying that he was going to try out for Quidditch Seeker position. Albus only asked if he was any good. Albus was judging by the Flying Lessons. Scorpius was pretty good, but he could've only gotten better since last year.

"I've been hoping to be Chaser," Albus told him silently. "Grandfather was one and flying talent is in the family. What do you think?"

Before Scorpius could even open his mouth, Lorcan and Roxanne joined them a bit later when Albus was half done. In relief, Scorpius welcomed Lorcan to the table, "Oi. What's up? Good week for you?"

"No, Era is a pain," Lorcan complained miserably. "A large homework assignment."

"She wants us to work with partners we hardly know and complete some complicated Potion by the end of term," Roxanne said tiredly. "And my partner is a Ravenclaw grouch. Everything is about witness and what-not. Absolutely no sense of humor."

"Era is pretty good," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "As for Redgrow… well we're going to be transforming animals in Transfiguration soon, and _that's_ gonna be a pain, huh, Al? Al? What's up?"

Albus wasn't paying attention. He was looking up at the teacher's table. Otto Blackberry was sitting there as usual since the beginning of the year. He was in conversation with what looked like a fourth year. The fourth year wore Ravenclaw robes. He had sideburns growing on his cheek, and a rather burly body. He had red-blonde hair coming down over his ears, and fell at the back in a ponytail. He must've been the translator, but he didn't know there would be a Hogwarts student who knew enough languages.

Galadral Phoenix set off fireworks from his wand to silence the crowd, and Scorpius looked up too. Otto Blackberry stood up once again to speak. "The exchange students should know English. However, Carl McCormack here has agreed to translate between you all if the need should call for it.. just in case. Carl here has visited fifteen countries holidaying around the world his whole life. He is fluent in different languages due to his heritages and studies abroad. The languages are perfect for we have just received confirmation who the students are. This brings me to the subject. Within an hour, you will be meeting your exchange students. One is a confirmed Chinese girl from Asia. The other is a confirmed French lady from mainland Europe. An American and an Egyptian will be joining us as well as an Australian."

The audience clapped politely and the fourth year stood up, as if about to speak. He looked nervous, and frequently patted his hair down. The hall quieted down again to listen, and the fourth year spoke in a clear yet hard voice. "I am a Muggle-born Wizard born British. My father was a Chinese, and he married a British girl. Frequent holidays to France made me able to fluently understand the French and Chinese languages. I plan to go into the International Confederation of Wizards, and so I take a lot of interests in foreign languages, and know common slang of German, Polish, Spanish, Japanese, Yorkshire English, Arabic, and Greek."

"Do you know Mermish?" James asked loudly from the Gryffindor table.

A few of the students around him sniggered, and Carl grinned nervously, "No. I never anticipated being ambassador to the lake."

Otto was speaking the truth. An hour later, after much discussion on where he learned each language, (some stories were rather entertaining as one involved taking notes off as wild Greek teenager who went on a cussing rant,) the school filed outside to greet the arrivals. Carl didn't exactly know all those languages. He only truly knew a couple of them. The rest he was only familiar with the curses in them so he could insult others in ways no one could hit back.

Otto announced that he would go off to Hogsmeade and meet the arrivals, and dashed off. Carl McCormack raced off after him, perhaps to meet them first so they could get an idea.

Rose was beside Albus and Scorpius, muttering her final predictions. "I bet you we'll have a Chinese. They're one of the oldest Wizarding civilizations. The Muggles have their history too. One must be French. Do you think they can"-

"Rosie, let's wait and see, and then we'll talk about it," Scorpius muttered impatiently. And as he said this, they returned with five unfamiliar faces behind them.

Carl was in conversation with a yellow, black-haired Chinese girl. She looked very pretty and near Carl's age. Her face was small enough, and had little meat on her. Yet, she wasn't what one would call skinny. She was the first to be introduced. Carl introduced her loudly to everyone as Hai Piaoliang.

Otto was talking animatedly to a silent-looking dark-skinned boy around Albus' age. He had tan skin and spiked up hair but for some reason looked very uncomfortable with the pale man. The sun lit his face to look lighter than tan. It gave it a lighter complexion. Albus was wondering if this one was French or Egyptian when Otto stopped talking, and introduced him as Adam Musa.

The other three were light-skinned. One stood out as an obvious English-speaking American, and Albus was most looking forward to meeting him. The American introduced himself as Ben Franken. Black hair over a pimply face, he had a clear broken voice. Judging by his voice, he had to be around fourteen or fifteen. The other was an obvious French girl. She was the prettiest and the oldest of them all. Around sixteen. She had brown hair coming in pigtails at her sides. She was introduced as Ellie Marina. Finally, the Australian, who was around thirteen, blonde and pale with freckles and a skinny build, introduced himself as Jimmy Kat.

Otto took one last moment to speak to them all, saying, "I'll be visiting every now and then to see how we are all getting along. I ask that you all stick to tolerance and remain good hosts and hostesses to these exchange students. They do understand English, but if they speak in another language, let the interpreter do his work. The Headmaster will sort the sleeping arrangements in due time. Good day."

Albus caught some of the exchange students roll their eyes, like they were being spoken of as alien people. The Egyptian for one actually folded his arms. Albus was indeed wondering why Harry wanted them there and why. Was it just to lure someone out? Who? What was happening behind the scenes that he, Albus, was unaware of? Was that it? Were they just pawns? And if so, why was Albus asked to look after them like Harry wanted him to look after Mark the year before? What game was Albus playing exactly? _Whose _game was he playing? Harry's? Phoenix's? Perhaps the shady person's? The idea gave him a cold feeling so he determinedly pushed it out and returned to his food. Translator in case an expression was hard to understand and students who were perfectly capable of speaking English.

_**A/N: I did not state this at the beginning because I did not want to give too much away but now we know their countries, I can state: France was originally meant to be Latin and from South America bringing with her lessons on Latin to help everyone use spells which are based off that language. Alas, that girl was not doing her job well **_**at all **_**and I realized that some spells are based off other languages other than Latin, (Aramaic, Greek, etc…)**_**. **_**I was forced to change and I decided on France. What she does now will be left for later chapters. Speaking of languages, all of them will know English being children of British Muggle-born's and will speak English except when they throw insults at somebody in which case Carl pops up. I hope I cleared it all up and if there are still questions or queries, my ears are open.**_

_**Before I go, I would also like to give a thank you to all those who review and PM with whatever you may have, warnings, criticism, insults, slander, flames, etc… This time, a big thank you goes two ways. Firstly, to redpandagirl for being the first to alert me to this cultural deal and I hope I answered your question. Another thank you goes to Rook2pwn who helped me bring these shadows to being full exchange students with an idea of them being children of Muggle-born refugees. The story was only half worked out before you came along with that blessed PM. Thank you. It really helped me work on this story. **_


	9. Mark's Angle

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 8: Mark's Angle**

Albus watched as the five students followed Carl inside. Carl looked a little uncomfortable being the public one. Indeed, Albus could identify with him. He could imagine how it must be like if someone previously outside the spotlight was thrust within because of a language talent. Thankfully, the American wizard started conversation with him on their way inside.

Phoenix appeared at Albus' side within minutes, beside him standing James. James looked uncomfortable too and Albus knew what Phoenix was there fore before the Headmaster spoke. "Come along, Potter. We both have parts to play."

The rest of the school filed back inside as their Heads of Houses gave the go ahead. The noon sun was blazing down despite the cool air hanging around from autumn. "I do hope your father knows what he's doing. That article from Rita Skeeter was enough and all of us know she is right. How she managed to find out, I cannot imagine. Does your father have security around his house or does he believe that his title and status will suffice?"

Albus did not sense in Phoenix's tone that he was required to answer and so remained silent. Phoenix went on as they entered the entrance hall and turned to the doors of the Great Hall. "I believe we have a couple of students around your ages and same gender. They are perfect ages for bringing them into your dormitories."

They turned to a small door looking out of place at the end of the Great Hall that led to a small chamber where the exchange students were waiting. Adam, Hai, Ben, Ellie, and Jimmy took seats in a small chamber off the Great Hall. A few students sat with them there. Students who volunteered to take them into their dormitories. Era was pacing around the chamber and Galadral Phoenix split from Albus and his brother and sat right across from them all. He faced them with a scrutinizing expression.

"As the sleeping arrangements are based off houses, gender and age, we'll place our new friends with who they wish to be with. We have a few volunteers here I see. Let's look at this."

He stared around at everyone. Albus was sitting there. A reluctant Scorpius also sat next to him. James was there too, and a few others that Albus only knew by sight, including sixth year Slytherin prefect Joel Herbert, and fifth year Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Jerry Wood among them.

Galadral turned to Adam first, and said, almost commanded, "Introduce yourself."

Adam nodded, and spoke rapidly in Arabic that Albus couldn't understand, except that Adam was nervous. On cue, Carl nodded, and translated, face screwed up in difficulty, "Adam Musa… Cairo." Carl had difficulty translating Arabic words, because it wasn't one of his original languages. All else they really got from him was that he was twelve.

"Very well," Phoenix put his hands together. "Adam, Albus here has volunteered to take you into his dormitory. You'll be a fine, fifth addition to the place so that's good news. If you can join Albus here, he will lead you to the dormitory. Make sure he has a good stay. Oh, and…" he turned to Albus, "Don't let me hear of trouble from any of you this year. I haven't forgotten your fiasco with Mr. Wallader last year." he warned Albus.

James groaned in disappointment. His spirits were quickly lifted up though, when the Australian introduced himself in English to be thirteen. Jimmy nodded at James, and agreed more than happily to take residence in his already large dormitory. Galadral looked directly at James, "I'm aware of seven in your dorm and if it was up to me, I would refuse your offer but alas… If I get one complaint about you involving Kat in any major prank, you're getting detention for the rest of the year and suspension for a month."

Albus did not like the look on James' face. Albus was far too used to James' antics, was the victim of harsh pranks himself, and knew James was plotting something. All Phoenix did was warn James to simply stay out of public eye. Albus knew James was sneaky. He hoped he didn't do anything too drastic though. Whatever Harry wanted, it could not be bad. If it would lure Mark's parents' murderers out, then it would help in the long run. He just hoped nobody was hurt in the process. Phoenix at least seemed to sympathize with Albus here as he watched them leave.

Heeding the warning, James led Jimmy Kat out. That only left the American, and the Chinese and French girls. Carl seemed to want to leave already but nobody else around his age was among them and so Phoenix had the American wizard Ben Franken stay with him. Hai found roommates with a fifth year Hufflepuff girl and Ellie Marina was roomed with a small dormitory of four Slytherin sixth years.

With nothing else to do, Albus nodded at Adam and led him out of the chamber into the Hall. Albus did not see what to talk to him about except what was on his mind. "So, hot in Egypt?"

"Very," Adam nodded shortly.

"Ever played Quidditch?" Albus asked him as they turned out of the Great Hall.

Adam had what was a British accent, showing he did in fact know the English language, but nonetheless broken due most probably to his friends back in Egypt who must have known more Arabic and required Adam to speak it too. "Not a lot, but I watch the World Cup when it comes."

"Do you speak English at home?"

"Yes, a lot. Friends don't." Adam said shortly.

"Do you- do you like it here?" he asked uncertainly, remembering what Mark said about them being happy elsewhere.

So, it bothered him when Adam shrugged and said, "I want to go home, really. We were happy in Egypt but I was offered a education program to come so I do." Huh. Was Mark right? Was Adam unhappy? He certainly hoped not.

Albus still had no idea what to say. Every time he asked a question, Adam responded shortly and stopped. With Adam on the responsive, Albus was worried he would have trouble fitting in and create problems. Yet another boy Albus was told to befriend and he couldn't help but remember what had happened the last time he was told to befriend someone.

As if on cue, Mark Wallader appeared from the main steps, Riley Blackberry right behind him. The twins were absent but Albus did not think too much of it. _Just ignore it. Just ignore. You do not want another problem. Not with Adam involved._

Albus ripped his sight away from Mark ad turned to the dungeons. Feeling he had better at least try to keep the conversation up, he said, "These are the dungeons. I suppose you'll be getting a Slytherin schedule so you'll see a lot of them this year." He spoke the password to the snake. When he spoke the password, he turned to Adam, expecting an impressed face, but the boy was passive.

Adam smiled uncertainly, and Albus shrugged, and led him up. Thankfully, the Common Room was near empty. Everyone else was still outside. Albus directed him up to the dormitory. He regretted volunteering but he had little choice. He just hoped this worked better than last year. He didn't think that Phoenix would split them up based on year and gender. Scorpius was waiting for them upstairs. Careless of the guest, he confronted Albus quietly, "Why'd you do this to me?"

"To shut you and Riley up," Albus muttered back with a half-truth as Scorpius still did not know of Harry's secret conversation despite Rita's accusations. Albus turned to Adam. "Well, there're the beds, and- well, I'll sleep on the floor, I guess, until"-

Adam interrupted, "There is, eh… Hamsa."

"What? Do you speak any English?"

Adam shook his head in quick impatience, and pointed to the beds, "Five."

Albus looked at the beds again. Upon counting them, he learned that another bed was added. Wiping his puzzlement away, he muttered to Scorpius, "That was quick."

"Riley still isn't up," Scorpius yawned. "He had an owl and as much as I'd love to read it, he'll probably kill me so…"

"He was with Mark in the entrance hall," Albus shrugged. "I'll go get him."

Albus walked out of the dormitory and climbed out of the snake mouth into the dungeon corridors, knowing he had lied. He really wanted to see Riley to overhear a potential confrontation between the two. He walked back up and just where he left them, there stood Riley and Mark sitting against a wall beside the entrance to the dungeons. Alex and Eric were present this time. They must have shown up during Albus' absence. Albus was still within the shadows of the dungeon corridor so they did not notice him.

"Solve your own problems, Blackberry," Eric yawned.

"You're powerless now," Mark smirked and Albus could hear the smirk in his voice, could almost see the evil smile on his face. "You probably have no choice but to kill us. You're a second-year, and even if you do manage to commit murder, you'd be expelled."

"Plus, we'll expose you," Mark said angrily, rubbing his arm. "We know what you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riley denied.

"Then why take so much offense?" Alex challenged. "If you were innocent, you got nothing to fear!" 

"When did you take up role as Hogwarts police?" Riley challenged him. "Phoenix lets me in the school. It ought to be good enough for you. You're just trying to make life difficult for everyone."

"No, just snake slime like you," Mark fired back. "And it's for that reason we don't really like Phoenix too much either. You should've seen him over the summer. Not too pleasant outside of Hogwarts, is he? Well, that's our problem. I have a game and you're playing it. Both Potter and your father are being selfish little bastards and you're stopping it."

"Snake slime? I'll be sure to tell Walter you called us that," Riley grinned. Albus could sense the grin on his face and was pleased to hear the words spoken. That was the Riley he knew. Mark was friends with Walter.

"Mark doesn't care," Eric said to Riley, smirking back.

"Speak for yourself," Mark muttered to Eric, and he stepped forward. "Do what you like, Blackberry. But the twins and I _will _take on the role of police when it comes to you. The rest of the students, even your so-called _friends_, may be oblivious to your existence, but I know everything. If you do anything to anyone, I swear, you'll have me to answer to me."

"Oh, caring for _snake slime_, are we?" Riley challenged.

"I care for everyone," Mark declared. "I repeat, if you do _anything _to harm Albus, Scorpius, Walter, or anyone else, especially any of us, I'll"-

"What?" Riley challenged. "What, Mark, will you do to me? Commit murder? Second-year?"

"No, but I can pull some strings," Mark smirked, stepping back. "I'll turn you in to the Ministry. I'm sure Malfoy's grandfather would love to get his hands on you… and your father for that matter. So no pressure, Blackberry! Lay a hand on anyone and pay with your life in such a way, you'll _wish_ for death."

Riley threw one last glare at Mark and the twins, and then left. He turned a corner to his dormitory just as Eric turned on Mark, "What do you mean, 'speak for yourself?'" Albus quickly shrunk back into the deeper shadows of the corridors and ducked into a sideway door as Riley passed. He sat against the door, aware of his own breathing. He hardly understood what he had just heard, but was that Mark sticking up for Albus against Riley?

"_Oi, take a look at what we found out about Otto Blackberry. This is gonna be gold at Hogwarts."_

_Maybe Mark is not the bad guy. Maybe Riley is. Maybe, just maybe Mark found out something and out of care, genuine care I know him to possess however much he denies it, he challenges the boy. No, I know Riley better than Mark. It doesn't tie in with his actions at Diagon Alley. He made my summer hell. Plus, what is wrong with Riley. What could possibly be wrong with him that Mark feels the need to blackmail over? Damn it Mark, what is your angle?_

Albus, hoping to catch more, quietly opened the door and returned to the entrance to the dungeons where he could remain hidden. Mark was still where he was but the twins were once again absent. Mark was not one for talking to himself but even more trouble for him popped up out of nowhere. Laura Creevey, the small fan girl from the train, appeared at his side so fast, Mark might've guessed she learned Apparition for the specific purpose of stalking him. "Hi, Mark! What's your next class? Did you make Seeker yet?"

"Egh… not till tomorrow Laura, and uh… the tryouts are in the bag," Mark muttered in an annoyed tone.

"What's up, anything wrong? What've you been doing?"

Laura was smaller than Mark by a head. Mark considered her for a second, and then smirked. Looking away from her at the twins, said, "Well, quite literally, I'm plotting an evil scheme."

_Guess the whole Riley thing is over for now. Damn you, Mark! What the bloody hell is your angle?_

_Gryffindor dormitory…_

James grinned widely an evil grin, looking at Fred and Louis. Samuel looked on silently, saying nothing. Louis shrugged and said, "I could play the handsome confidant and get their innermost secrets. And we have Jimmy Kat in our dormitory. Didn't think Phoenix would trust us, but he did."

"Think we could get the translator to join us?" Nigel asked suggestively.

"Nah, that'll never work, he's too close to that Otto bloke and the American student Ben," Louis waved aside. "But that said, we could use him to get info on the American. If we play our cards right…"

"Oh yeah," Daniel grinned from the bed, baseball cap on over his eyes. "And I happen to have heard something from Rose. She got it from that Slytherin kid, Mark's mate. There's a problem between Blackberry and Wallader. Dunno what. Whatever is annoying them, we could stoke some tensions between them… we could get something going."

"Does that mean making nice with Mark?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes.

"Absolutely not," James said immediately without consideration. "Arrogant ass. He pissed me off last summer so I'm hell bent on making his life hell. Exploiting the fire between them might give Mark his just reward."

"Yeah, he was a real ass to Potter this summer," Samuel grinned. "Well, keep annoying them then. We're the only ones keeping them in check. We could pull their strings and get them to do something really drastic."

"Speaking of them…" James grinned.

The door opened wide and the Australian foreign exchange student walked in. "Hey mates," he said in a thick Australian accent. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey, Kat, how do you feel about exercising abusive power over people of a lower age than you in an attempt to do your bidding?" James asked casually as if it was a common question.

Mark was not up for this at all. As the eight Gryffindor students came in and tormented him and the twins and Mark's head was forced up to watch as they force fed Eric dry Doxy droppings, he realized something he should have known a long time ago. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. There was too much fire from all sides for him to handle. He could not drop Riley for reasons of his own, Albus hated him because of how he acted throughout the summer causing an unexpected hurricane, and James was resuming his bullying policies for another year in defense of his brother. What he needed was for Albus to get out of his way.


	10. Dream or Dreamless

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 9: Dream or Dreamless**

Albus found it easy enough to sleep, though Riley and Adam were conversing endlessly that Albus seriously believed that they'd still be talking when he awoke the next morning. When he did wake up; however, he found them fast asleep. He looked over for a fifth bed to make absolutely sure that he wasn't dreaming, and he wouldn't wake up and find that the exchange students haven't arrived yet. Better yet, if he could wake up and find school didn't start yet and this whole exchange student business was just a figment of his imagination. Phoenix's displeasure at Harry's actions of sending for them, Mark's motive of actually wanting them out. Albus would never understand, would he?

Albus couldn't lie to himself though. No one knew how grateful he was that Lorcan made Slytherin. He could tell that Harry wished he made Gryffindor like the rest of the family. He knew Harry kept his word, and didn't think less of Albus, but it was obvious too that he thought Albus was better off in Gryffindor. Albus had to be honest with himself, he agreed. He and Scorpius would've both been better off in Gryffindor house. It was clearer now, for both could be brave when they wanted to be, it was better if they were both in Gryffindor where such bravery was encouraged.

But, the fact was they were Slytherin and Albus was happy when Mark wasn't giving him endless trouble. Well, that part was actually Harry's fault, having him look after a kid who hated his guts for no reason whatsoever. Then, there was Scorpius who Mark insisted was not a good friend despite all reason. The twins who were like Mark's robots, agreeing blindly with everything he did like guard dogs. Seriously. And Albus was expected to look after Mark _and _the exchange students that Mark himself wanted to get rid of? It was a shame, as knowledgeable as Harry was about the world itself, he was very ignorant to the problems that could be started in Hogwarts. He underestimated the problem Mark could pose and he assumed Mark was on his side to begin with.

Before Scorpius or Riley could wake up and initiate conversation with anyone, or worse yet argue, Albus walked downstairs tiredly. He threw himself in an armchair, and stared up into space. How he wished things were a little different. When he first heard of the exchange students, he didn't know what to think, but now he wished he'd just have a normal year at Hogwarts. The year before, which was a fiasco when going through it, looked more tempting now.

"What're _you _doing up?" a soft voice asked. It was a female and it sounded a familiar with a familiar nasal sound in her nose. It was Samantha Mold. Last he saw her, Samantha was wearing pig tails on her side. Now, her hair was let down and fell past her shoulder.

"I gotta wake up eventually," Albus shrugged.

Samantha looked at her watch. Albus remembered guiltily that he forgot his watch upstairs, and didn't even bother looking at the time. "It's six. We don't have classes yet." Albus didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know why, but Samantha rendered Albus speechless. Samantha continued staring through her wide eyes at him. "Walt told me about you."

"What did he say?' Albus found himself asking, though he really didn't care.

"Said you were cool," Samantha shrugged. "But Malcolm also told me about you."

"He loathes me," Albus guessed correctly.

Samantha didn't answer. Albus wanted badly to get up and go, but before he could think up a viable excuse, Samantha talked again. "What do you think of the exchange students? You got an Egyptian in your dormitory, right? Is he good?"

Albus shrugged. He was liking the girl less and less. She was innocently asking a simple question, and he had to be honest with himself and admit he didn't know why, but he just didn't like her. He never liked to judge based on looks, but this girl was disgusting. She was so severely skinny it wasn't even funny and not only that, but she didn't smell too good either. And her eyes- there was something about them. Like, she was happy but at the same time unhappy. Like what she had was short-lived.

Deciding that her looks did not matter though, especially seeing as how Joel Herbert could tolerate her, he continued with the conversation. "He's ok. Only responsive though."

"Well, you have today to work that out," Samantha said happily. "Malcolm reckons classes are cancelled today to give us that opportunity."

"_Cancelled?" _Albus repeated. "No, they wouldn't"

Albus was walking toward the snake hole when he stopped dead. The notice board in the Common room had a note attached to it and this note surprised Albus. How did James manage to do that? He was not on good terms with Mark to use Walter like that. James of course had his own ways of going about matters. The exchange student Jimmy Kat became someone like his spokesperson and Nigel Creevey took to writing on boards all over Hogwarts, including notice boards where anyone could post anything.

_Hogwarts,_

_Hello one and all! This is Nigel Creevey speaking on behalf of James Potter and I have grave news for all of you. The devil lurks among these walls. Yes, you read correctly. There seems to be great tension flowing throughout the school regarding cultural barriers and differences amongst students. _

_This is why we're exercising our power in numbers by declaring a social war in Hogwarts this year. Whoever ends up in this social warfare will receive a note from yours truly informing you of the trouble that lies ahead. We exercise this right because of the tension residing in these walls. We are aware this may worsen frosting relations so we will address this issue as well. _

_Concerning how this may exacerbate everything, we really do not care. This is your punishment for being idiots. Not everyone is under threat; however, you can moderate behavior and sign up with Jimmy Kat to receive immunity in return for support and cooperation in our campaign to stop the tension flowing throughout the castle. _

_Whoever fails to do so will of course find themselves in the line of fire. This will happen not explicitly but implicitly and you won't be able to pin if we're involved, or how we are. _

_We hate to do this, but some students in Hogwarts have left us with no choice, namely those in the year below us. Those familiar with the dynamics of Gryffindor house will know. This misery shall spread until all parties seize and desist their bullying immediately. We're the only ones allowed to bully. _

"Is James supposed to be your brother?" Samantha asked from beside him.

Albus flinched in surprise and then turned to face her. If she was going to lash out at her brother, he then knew why he did not like her. "He _is _my brother."

"Well, no offense meant but why is he getting the entire school involved in something stupid like some Gryffindor student?"

"Erm… none taken. My brother can be an ass but you're one to talk, you know. Your brother gives hell to"-

"Yeah, ok, I get it," Samantha interrupted. "Sorry." She turned away and started back toward the staircase down to the dorms before stopping. "Oh, and classes _are _cancelled today, Al."

They parted with that tense note hanging with Samantha walking back to her dormitory. Albus wandered himself into the Great Hall indifferent to the threat. He knew that no teacher would allow these notices to be stay up for long. Phoenix would deal with it and if he didn't, all the more power to James. He couldn't care less. He was James' brother and he knew James was doing this to take revenge on Mark for his attitude the previous summer but Albus also knew that when James took revenge, it was collective. Others would find themselves involved without wanting to be before long and this may have very well concerned the exchange students. Albus hoped it was nothing too bad.

A few students were already in the Entrance hall, including Carl and his American friend. Albus walked over to the table, without knowing why he was there. Carl and Ben looked up at him. Ben smirked, "Hey, kid."

"What do you want?" Carl asked.

"I heard a rumor classes were cancelled today," Albus shrugged. "Is it true, or am I hearing things?"

Carl didn't answer immediately, but Ben laughed. He shook his head, making Albus feel quite stupid. Then again, it was a stupid question. "They never cancel classes. Why would Britain be any different than the U.S. of A.?"

Carl looked down at the empty plate. "Actually, classes _are_ cancelled. I think they expect us to get to know the exchange students better. Didn't you offer a dorm to one of those kids?"

Albus' feet took him two steps back, "Yeah, but he's asleep."

"Well, go back to sleep, kid," Ben said, turning back to Carl to reinitiate conversation. "If there are no classes in this country. Hence why I was explaining why I was probably better off in America anyway."

Albus found himself feeling sleepy all of a sudden. He guessed he didn't notice it before because he was improvising his steps since he woke up. He left Carl and Ben Franken laughing and walked back to the common room and down to his dormitory. He threw himself into bed, and closed his eyes.

Albus wasn't sure if he ever got back to sleep that morning, because what seemed like a second later, he heard Scorpius shouting at Riley. Adam was gazing at them, hair falling over his eyes. It seemed he was woken up by their yelling. Albus felt very foolish then, because he remembered offering the dormitory hoping that Scorpius and Riley would put up a good room for their guest. Now, they were yelling.

Albus looked over at Adam. For some reason, Albus felt awake. More awake than he usually felt when he woke up. "Can you shut them up? I'm only second-year."

Adam took out a dinky wooden wand. It was bent and twisted as natural wood, it might as well have been a branch from a tree. It proved to work though, when Adam muttered something Albus didn't recognize. Scorpius was thrown back, and he hit the wall. Adam ran in between them. Riley showed his bare teeth to Adam and Scorpius angrily. Then, Adam widened his eyes in apparent fear. He yelped and stepped three giant steps back, shaking in fear, tripping back over a trunk. Riley had frightened him.

Albus opened his eyes a minute later and found the dormitory empty except for Scorpius half asleep on his own bed. Was that a dream? It had seemed so real. Scorpius, upon sensing Albus awake, forced himself up and rubbed his eyes, looking for that second very young indeed.

"Argued with Riley earlier," Scorpius said apologetically. "Did we wake you up?"

"Were you yelling?" Albus yawned tiredly.

"Probably," Scorpius shrugged. "I lost track of tone. But either way, he started it." They were walking out of the common room to the dungeons. Scorpius and Albus walked outside to the Great Hall, and Scorpius leaned over to Albus and whispered, "I think Riley is mentally challenged. I'm not kidding."

"Did Adam stop you guys?" Albus noticed, immediately realizing how stupid his question was. Scorpius laughed too and Albus grinned guiltily. He, Albus was not that stupid to get Adam involved with any issue when he was told not to. No, that had to have been a dream. As a matter of fact, that whole morning adventure of Samantha, the notice and even Carl and Ben might have been a dream too. The note did seem a little weird anyway.

Scorpius shook his head, going on with his complaints, "I don't think Riley cares anymore."

As if remembering from a past life, Albus remembered Mark's words the year before while they were in the hospital wing recovering from a duel they both had. A duel in which both cancelled each other out.

_Lazy and uncaring toward everything._

A loud laugh sounded from behind them, waking Albus up from his recall of Mark's words. Alex and Eric were standing there, smirking. "Mentally challenged. Interesting theory."

"Shove off, Wallaby," Albus scowled, and he and Scorpius pushed past them, taking care to shove in between them just to piss them off. Albus couldn't get the wide eyed Adam out of his mind though. Was that a dream? What was he so scared about? Riley might have been mean that year, but he was not exactly scary. _That _had to have been a dream, thw question was if the notice on the board, Samantha and Carl and Ben was a dream.

Then, it hit Albus. Mark's attempt to get Albus in trouble with Harry and prove a point with Scorpius… failed; Mark's attempt to split them up the year before… failed. This was simply another attempt. There was no motivation behind it. Mark just annoyed Riley somehow, blackmailed him in a way Albus didn't know or care about, and proved his ultimate point. But then, why did Mark want a game played? What was the deal? Why even try to get the exchange students out? Whose side was he on? What would Harry think if Albus told him?

_Lazy and uncaring toward everything. _

If that was truly his purpose in annoying Riley, it was certainly working. It was splitting the entire dormitory up. Albus' idea of getting Adam in was the only way around it. If he could just increase friendship and liking between Scorpius and Adam, Scorpius might be calmer just to look good in front of someone abroad. It had to help that this someone was British by blood.

_But that doesn't explain the conversation he had with Riley _went the part of his head that usually spoke in Rose's voice_. _

That of course was assuming Mark didn't get to Adam first, or somehow provoke tensions. However, just as Albus and Scorpius reached the Entrance hall, they spotted Phoenix reprimanding James and Scorpius smirked, "Mark told him off about something. Not sure what but it was something about illegal notices. Heard from Walter, apparently his little sister told him."

Forget Mark, how did news travel so quickly? So, it wasn't a dream. Oh, he was giving up. This was just too complicated. If he embroiled himself too much, he would only regret it. So, would he ignore him? Would he ignore James as well? What is his angle? What was happening ad why- why was he in the middle of this?Why did Mark irrationally hate him so much and why did he have no problem getting other involved?

_**A/N: Hey all. Well, I posted another poll question on my profile page. This one asks you a speculative question. What **_**do **_**you think is wrong with Riley and Mark? If you have a theory, vote on if you desire.**_


	11. Scorpius vs Adam

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 10: Scorpius vs. Adam**

One thing Albus knew now, Riley was no longer a friend to him or Scorpius, and in that sense, he, Albus, was losing his friends quickly. Scorpius had lied. Not intentionally, but he lied. Albus regretted making Slytherin now. Mark was right. He was losing his friends one after another and it was only a matter of time before he lost Scorpius as a friend.

One thing that took his mind off things was that Scorpius tried out for the Slytherin Team Practice. Quidditch was captained by a seventh year called Fredrick Dodderville. Scorpius boasted quite loudly in the Common Room in mid-October that he was picked easily. He beat the competition easily. Albus didn't know whether to believe him or not. He didn't see the tryouts.

As the weeks passed, lessons became more intense. Albus thought it was just the pressure of the beginning of the year, but they only got harder. Professor Redgrow had asked a particularly difficult question of where spells came from. The best Scorpius could say was "from wands" when Rose's hand shot into the air and she stated, "All spells have etymologies from Latin, Aramaic or other ancient languages. Different environments call for different adaptations, and new creations of spells which are passed to other schools around the world."

"Brilliant, ten points to Gryffindor," Redgrow said approvingly. "Now, to the Animagi spell I was telling you all about"-

Albus' eyes were drooping during the class so he knew he would barely stay awake. He was not sure if he ever got to sleep except that what seemed to be five minutes later, the bell rang to signal the end and he walked out, exhausted.

"You fell asleep, mate," Scorpius whispered with Rose walking close beside them.

"Did I?" Albus yawned.

Before Scorpius could answer, Mark Wallader had passed them both, talking loudly of 'slackers in class.' "I can't understand why _any_one would want to fall asleep in class like that. Shows what kind of person you are."

"Ignore it, Al, he wants a rise from you," Scorpius said quietly.

"He's about to get it," Albus whispered back.

Just then, Rose stopped and held her hand out to stop Albus and Rose walking any further. It must have been something Albus had said because she looked particularly furious at Albus' threatening line. "You know what, Al? If you and Scorpy can't stand Mark, stay away from him. I'm sure he has enough trouble."

"Scorpius," Scorpius coughed.

"I don't _care!" _Rose said through gritted teeth. "Seriously, what business is it of yours what he does in Hogwarts? It's bad enough you give each other hell at home"-

"Wait a sec," Albus rounded on her, still surprised at her new offensive nature. "How's it my fault he's like this? I didn't do a _thing _to him except try to welcome him into the Potter family."

"Who are you to do that?" Rose questioned him, calming down a little but still half fuming. "You are the worst person to do so for him. I mean, honestly, Al, after a year of rivalry between you two, you think he'd want to stay in the same room as you?"

"What do you mean? I still didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't, but think in his point of view," Rose said smartly. "Al, how would you feel if you were in _his _position? Parents died and forced to live with the boy who frustrated you for nine months, stuck in a house where that same kid gets most of the attention and you're just… there. Forced to bunk with him and everything. You really are ignorant to how the boy feels. You know nothing of hell."

"Well, Rosie seems very in touch with poor Mark's feelings," Scorpius smirked.

"That's because Alex and Eric are perfectly in sync with him," Rose smiled. "An almost perfect relationship. Then, Mark has to deal with Blckberry."

"Well, if Mark would leave him alone…"

Then, Rose said something that would haunt Al for a long, long time. She said something that made him realize once again what Mark was telling him the year before. "Al, he won't, it's not in his nature," Rose argued. "All I know is that whatever is bothering Riley, if it's going to keep him withdrawn from all of you, he probably was not that good a friend to begin with. You're so out of touch with people's feelings."

Completely taken-aback, Albus decided not to argue more lest Rose start arguing again, so he walked away. As the week passed though, Rose's words on synchronicity between the twins and Mark were proven wrong. Albus noticed that Mark and Walter were spending an increased amount of time together. Alex and Eric in turn were spending an increased amount of time without Mark. When he pointed this out to Scorpius, he smirked, "Well, well, well, Gryffindors splitting apart. How sad. Really goes well with Rose's theory with synchronicity, huh?"

Albus spent a lot of free thinking time speculating on why the three would not be hanging out anymore. His thoughts gave a number of possibilities, but none of them seemed likely considering who they were, because all of them involved them having broken up. That was the only explanation though. They were always together, so the only reason they wouldn't be is if they didn't hang out anymore.

Professor Ackerly had them try a new tap-dancing Charm. It made even the worse dancer tap-dance. Alexis Ackerly was still his partner in Charms and she was also fun. She provided a good distraction from the life at Hogwarts so Albus found that he did not have to confide in her his problem if he did not want to; except he was seriously considering it. Rose's words were not lost on him and if Riley was gone for good, Albus was running short on friends.

"There," she said happily. "Made the cup tap dance. Now, you try. And play a musical piece in your head, it helps."

Help it did. With the Charm mastered thanks to Alexis, he managed to get off homework that day as the only one in the class, (apart from Alexis herself and Rose) who did. That Halloween, such distractions proved folly though. The last conflict within the dormitory that Albus thought would happen, happened. Apparently, Scorpius too noticed Adam's fearful attitude towards Riley. Scorpius had just been in another argument with Riley and Adam had actually pointed his want at Riley out of belief that Riley was being a bully, and sent him off. Unfortunately, that did nothing to quell Scorpius' anger. Luckily, Albus called upon Carl in time because he could see what was coming.

"Well, excuse us for being peacemakers," Scorpius spat angrily. Ursa was staring at Adam through wide yellow eyes. "We're trying to _be friends, _not enemies."

Scorpius didn't exactly ask for him to translate, but Carl did so anyway. Scorpius found he didn't care. That was, until Adam responded angrily, "He is not treating you right. You think so naïve because he was your friend for long time but he give you nothing but mean look. Stay away from him."

"What business is it of yours?" Scorpius demanded.

"Ah, ya Scorpy"-

"Get my name right, you jerk!"

"Whoa, Scorpius, calm"-

Too late. Adam came back with an Arabic insult only Carl could translate. It was an insult that caught Albus by surprise too. This time, Carl stepped back, eyes wide. Now, his face was readable. Surprise. Uncertainty. "Uh."

"What, what did he say?" Scorpius demanded.

Ursa hissed angrily at Adam, and Carl just shrugged unconvincingly, "Nothing."

"What?'

"Some things are really better left unsaid," Carl muttered pleadingly.

"I wanna know!"

"You _don't_ wanna know," Carl muttered, shaking his head.

"Yes, I do," Scorpius insisted. "Now, tell me!"

Carl took a breath. Ben Franken the American was taking an interest now. He kept his eyes on the Egyptian, also in wonder at what he said. Seeing no alternative, Carl sighed, and translated with two simple words, "Your dad." Scorpius was puzzled. So was Albus. So Carl clarified, "You called him a jerk. He's saying it back at your dad."

"Whoa, hello!" Ben muttered.

Scorpius glared at Adam. Albus wasn't sure what would happen next, but it was answered soon enough. Scorpius started towards him. Ben and Carl held him back from the armpits. Scorpius was flailing, "Let me at him. Give me three seconds with him. I'll screw him up so bad. I swear, I'll"-

But Ursa had pounced. Albus saw enough to learn the previous year that Ursa defended Scorpius all the time, who in turn was very fond of him. Adam backed away, tripping over a chair. Ursa jumped on Adam's body, claws sinking into his clothes, and stared down at his face. Adam was yelling in fear. Albus had to feel bad for him. Imagining Ursa stare down at you ominously with yellow eyes wasn't what all would want.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked as Adam screamed in pain, and knocked Ursa off. There were scratch marks on Adam's face. James had entered with Jimmy Kat. Albus yelled in surprise as a bang went off. Narrowly missing Albus, he jumped out of the way. Scorpius and Adam were facing each other, and Carl was explaining the situation to James. Ben watched the confrontation between Scorpius and Adam evolving quickly to wands.

James nodded in understanding, and took his wand out. Albus stepped back, not wanting to get involved especially if James was there. The threatening otice might have been temporary but Albus has still seen it and knew his intentions. No worries were necessary; however, as both parties cast James out effectively, and James fled the battle with a bloody nose and a tickling charm. Jimmy ran out, asking James something in an Australian accent too unfathomable to Albus at the moment.

"You know, Malfoy, this was your fault," Carl called quite bravely as Scorpius dodged behind a desk, which became charred on impact of Adam's spell.

Scorpius shot out a loud bang that interrupted Carl, and drowned the rest of whatever he had to say. Adam threw himself to the floor. Albus had to admit that both were quite good. A few parries and blocks later, it seemed Scorpius was winning, but then Carl backed away and called, "Ben."

Ben nodded, and pulled his wand out. Without uttering a single word, Ben waved his wand to cast a shield Charm between the two quarreling foes, and stabbed his wand forward, blasting the both away. He held his wand in a stabbing position.

Adam threw one glare at Scorpius through a black eye and a scratched face before walking out of the room. Scorpius had three scratches running down the side of his cheek, as if he was scratched by a cat himself. His nose was bleeding, and his face was ashen. _"Episkey," _Ben muttered, wand on Scorpius' nose.

The bleeding ceased and Scorpius rubbed it as if checking for any cracks to signal a broken nose. There was none and so he cleared his throat. Albus did not know how he would take this. Scorpius never took well to looking like a fool and there, Ben had stopped a fight which looked like Scorpius might have won.

"Amusing," Albus muttered. But it was anything but amusing. Just when Albus was beginning to think of ways for Adam and Scorpius to get along and quell the fight with Riley, this happened. The last thing he wanted was for Adam and Scorpius to fight over a simple social misunderstanding. Was this connected to Mark in any way, or was Albus just being paranoid.

Thinking of the devil, the door opened once more and Mark and Laura were standing at the doorway, increasing Albus' suspicions. Carl and Ben stood frozen. Scorpius was brushing himself off and Albus was watching the confrontation. Mark was without the twins again, and Laura seemed to be in the midsentence, breathless with excitement at talking to Mark. Mark seemed to be bored, but his eyes widened at the beaten up Scorpius. They moved to the unscathed Albus, and they rested on him. He seemed to get the gist of what happened. He shrugged, and walked out.

"Wow, you've got a bit to answer for," Ben muttered to Scorpius.

"Excuse me, I didn't insult his dad, he did," Scorpius argued angrily.

"You started it," Ben shrugged.

"No, Ben, not our call," Carl disagreed. "Scorps was angry we stepped in when we did."

"It's SCORPIUS!" Scorpius said angrily.

"Calm down, you seem bad tempered," Ben said observantly of Scorpius.

"I don't like you," Scorpius said angrily through gritted teeth. "I had him in the palm of my hand. What'd you get involved for, huh?"

"He had too much to eat," Albus excused, and took an angry and reluctant Scorpius by the arm out of the room. "We'll be going. Sorry for the mess. See ya. Merlin, how embarrassing," he said to Scorpius as they got out. "You seem to be getting into so many problems this year, Scorps- Scorpius, sorry, Scorpius," he recovered at the sight of Scorpius' face."

Scorpius went red at the continuous use of his nickname. Perhaps it was a mark of their friendship, because Scorpius only went red and grunted, "It's Scorpius!" As a matter of fact, neither Albus nor Scorpius said anything to each other for the remainder of the time before the feast. The Halloween feast arrived, and still Scorpius didn't talk to anybody. Scorpius gave Riley a hard look all dinner, and even gave Albus the cold shoulder when he tried commenting on how good the food was.

Wondering if Scorpius would be better tempered the next day, a throat-clearing cough sounded from behind. Carl, Ben, and Adam were standing there. Albus had a hunch what this was about, and decided to keep quiet.

Adam was the first to speak in a quick, yet short language of Arabic Albus couldn't comprehend.

Scorpius was only more puzzled, and now was not the time for Scorpius to be puzzled. Carl translated on cue, "He is apologizing for coming at your father. He was in a quick mood, and didn't know what he was saying."

"Great," Scorpius shrugged.

"And…"

Scorpius didn't answer. He continued eating his pumpkin pasty. Carl cleared his throat again, and Albus nudged Scorpius with his elbow. Scorpius sighed in impatience, and turned around as if it was too much bother to do just that, "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk, happy now?"

"Your friend wants to cheer up a bit," Carl said to Albus, glaring at Scorpius.

Albus had other plans though. He could see opportunity glinting at him and he had to seize it. If ever, mistakes could be rectified. It was time to mend the relationship and start from square one.

"You know, _Scorpius,"_ and Albus put his fork down, smirking at Scorpius' sudden surprise at his full name being used. "I don't think it's you," Albus said. "Adam might have just been sticking up for you and misunderstood your intentions with Riley. The dynamics of our dormitory are different now anyhow. Can't you just make a bit of peace? Make life easier."

"I didn't ask you to let him in the dormitory," Scorpius grumbled. "Heard of dormitory consensus before making a decision like that, Al?" Scorpius challenged.

Albus knew Scorpius would challenge him on this eventually but he did not know that Harry asked Albus to take one in. He had an excuse ready. "I had my reasons for bringing him and it doesn't involve you or Riley. Still, in case the both of you don't notice, you're giving British wizards a bad name to someone who belongs in Britain anyhow. We're looking like idiots. You know Mark's taking enjoyment out of this, right?"

Scorpius looked around at Albus, face unreadable. Albus was himself surprised at his new mediation role. But who else could take it? He sighed, and took another pasty even though he wasn't finished with his old one. He turned to Adam, "Here, have a pumpkin pasty."

Adam took it, examined it as if checking for poison, sniffed it, and then nodded, "Shookran."

"Thank you," Carl translated.

"I established that," Scorpius said.

"Sit with us, Adam," Albus offered.

Adam obliged, and to their surprise, so did Carl and Ben. Ben looked around, and pointed to the Ravenclaw table, "So, that table there is full of nerds. What about this one? Is this where all the cool guys sit?"

"Depends on your definition of cool," Carl responded. "This table is pure evil."

"Yeah, I kind of established that much for myself," Ben muttered, noticing a dark look from Malcolm.


	12. Two Fierce Rivals

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 11: Two Fierce Rivals**

Scorpius had finally done as Albus had begged and stopped arguing with Riley. He left the boy well alone in fact and though Adam was for some reason afraid of him, Riley kept to himself. With the absence of the problem between Scorpius and Adam too, it gave Albus time to communicate with Adam more and worry less about problems. Indeed, his only issue was with Mark and as long as Mark stayed quiet as he had been doing for the past week, Albus could forget about that too.

Adam, it turned out, was interested in Quidditch when the hype of the first game of the season started. Albus would have loved to try out for the team, but with all the problems he was facing, and the complicated dynamics of Hogwarts, he had almost forgotten. When he had asked the Quidditch captain about it, she told him that Era had personally told her to keep him off the team lest the exchange students lose his way.

_Honestly, this volunteering cost more trouble than it was worth. Surely James was enough._

Still, Albus would once again be in the stands, watching and the commentary once more done by Alex Wallaby. "Ever been to a Quidditch game, Adam?" Albus asked happily as he ate down the porridge provided for them at breakfast.

Adam looked up, gulped his remaining porridge, and looked around, "Ah. In Egypt. We have game with Russia."

"Oh, who won?" Albus asked, still trying to make conversation. If Adam liked Quidditch, Albus could get him into British teams and really integrate him into the Wizarding world.

"Egypt win, by eh… 230-30," Adam recalled.

Albus widened his eyes as he finished his last spoonful. The game was later that day. And goodness knew Albus needed a breather after the lessons. Professor Era, the pale Potions witch, and Professor Macmillan worked them dead almost every day. Albus was happy he knew more spells, and could brew a minor one-hour working Love potion quite effectively. Still, he wasn't better than Mark, who knew how to brew a two-hour strong Love potion in his sleep.

Walter benefited from hanging out with Mark, because he too managed to brew a two-hour love potion, something he jokingly advised Mark not to teach Laura to do or she would have lots of ideas.

Saturday then dawned and with it a new notice that appeared on the doors to the Great Hall from Nigel Creevey, despite being reprimanded before by Professor Phoenix. This one specified who the enemy was.

_Hogwarts,_

_This dormitory has nothing against the rest of the school. Our enemy is none other than Mark Wallader. Mark has been acting like a bastard to all who are different from him. We all know this. Whoever is seen befriending Mark Wallader will be punished for collaborating with the enemy. This battle goes to him until he apologizes to everyone the trouble he causes. Just so we have the record clear, whenever a problem pops up, it's Mark's fault. If you find yourself involved in this war, it is obviously because you have collaborated in some way with Mark and will be punished accordingly. _

Honestly, Albus could not understand. Nigel got detained the last time. Did he _want _to be suspended? "It just isn't grounds for suspension, though," Rose told him on their way to the pitch. "Think about it. James and his gang have been bullying others for two years now and have only gotten detention. This is far from the worst they've done. They can _only _get detention."

"But"-

"Now, I need to talk to Mark," Rose interrupted. "Come to think of it, if you want to know why he hates you so much, you might as well eavesdrop. Follow at a slow pace, ok?" With that, she walked off from where Albus stood. Mark was on his way to the changing rooms when Rose caught him. Shrugging, Albus snuck over and hid behind a suit of armor and crouched. Was Rose seriously asking him to eavesdrop? What could he possibly want to hear from Mark?

"-still don't understand your logic, Mark," Rose was saying. "I still do not understand why, after three months together and him reaching out to you, you still have to hate your own foster brother. He loves you and you hate him."

"I _love _Al," Mark shot back, folding his arms like an angry child eyeing a domineering superior. "That's why I'm doing this. Rose, he doesn't get it. His friends are not friends."

"They certainly seem to be"-

"They _aren't," _Mark interrupted.

"They _are," _Rose retaliated. "Look at how they stick up for each other? You're just jealous, Mark, admit it."

"What do I have to be jealous of?" Mark smirked. "Al comes into Gryffindor after a whole bunch of crap with these so-called friends, learning that they'll save their own skins over a little something called unity. He begs for a change, resorting, and soon, he _will _be Gryffindor. It _can _be done, you know."

Albus could sense Rose's smirk as she stated her next words. "Well conceived plan, Mark. One problem though. What makes you think Al will actually want to change to Gryffindor and be with the boy who made his life hell? No, you'll only ruin him."

"Hah! So, it's blessed if I do and blessed if I don't, huh?" Mark laughed. "Alright then, consider him ruined."

"You're a snake," Rose said quietly to him.

Her words did nothing to strike Mark; however, as he only came back with the same attitude he came back to Albus with the previous summer. He smirked and said with a look of glee, "Oh, I'm a frigging Spit Viper. It takes a snake to deal with a snake." Then, he turned to Rose and looked her straight into the eyes with a threatening look he had never before given to a Gryffindor. "Come between two warring snakes and you'll only get poisoned."

Albus stayed crouched behind the suit or armor as Rose left with her face unfathomable. He was deep in thought and might have come to a conclusion of what Mark meant when suddenly, he felt a clanging, heavy weight on top of him, nearly crushing his rib cage. He yelled in pain and through blurry vision could see Mark standing over him, laughing, howling, rolling on the floor, clutching his heart in glee.

"Oh, Al, you amuse me so _much_," he cackled. "Oh, Merlin, you'll be the death of me. Did you _really _think you could eavesdrop on _me? _Honestly, I won't flatter you though. I could see it in Rosie's eyes. Always shifting over to your hiding place. So bad at lying, she is." He cackled some more. "Ok, so you failed here. You can add spying to the overly long list of things you need work on, right below picking the right friends."

Mark took a deep breath and with a final bow, walked off. Albus was struggling to get the heavy armor off him but it wouldn't budge. He could feel it weighing down more so he had to stay still. Surely someone would see him before the game. What was up with Mark too? His actions were severely contradiction his words. He claimed he loved Albus and when he knew Albus heard him, he hit back with words contradicting anything like that; he claimed he wanted Albus in Gryffindor, but he only made Albus want to stay in Slytherin even more.

_What _is _your angle?_

Before Albus could reflect more, he felt the weight move off him. Letting in a great rush of air, he looked up as a female hand helped him up. He took it gratefully and saw in front of him a very pretty face. Hai Piaoliang stood over him. "You ok?" she asked, and it was amazing, her English was perfect despite being from China. She must have been taught at home because anyone seeing her could guess she was British.

"Er… yeah, thank you," Albus gasped. "Erm… good English."

"Chinese is a very difficult language to learn," she said, taking his arm and almost leading him on to the pitch despite being new. "I decided on English. It's my language after all. Anyways, watch yourself next time."

She walked off and feeling immensely grateful to Hai, (and he had to admit she was extremely pretty), he rejoined his house and caught Adam sitting by an empty seat he had gracefully saved. The weather reflected Albus' mood though. Last year, the threat of rain loomed over the pitch. Now, it delivered the threat and gave a new one. While it was raining, the clouds were so thick and low that they promised heavier rainfall later in the day.

Albus' thoughts brought him back to present as drops hit his head, and he shielded his face. Rose appeared beside him, and charmed his face. _"Impervious." _It helped for the most part, but he felt for Scorpius, playing out there in the rain. They took seats in a sheltered part of the stands. It wasn't every day a Slytherin and a Gryffindor sat on the same end, especially during a match between the two. But Albus and Rose were cousins. Even, as Scorpius called him, the self-righteous aggressive scumbag, Eric thought it was justified.

Speaking of Eric. His twin was once again commentating the match. "Alex Wallaby, hear once again to relay to you all a game between two fierce rivals, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Master Cantharis, cold and unrelenting as usual, brings the box of balls out to begin the game!"

Master Cantharis yelled something up at Alex through the megaphone. Albus couldn't hear him, and nor it seemed, could Alex. "The commentator cannot hear a word over the roar of the rain. No matter, he is about to open the box it seems. The team players take their positions and the game is going to start as soon as the Master gives the go-ahead. Whilst we are waiting however, I will turn your attention. Exchange students in Hogwarts have given us the pleasure of sleeping in our host school. One is going to be playing in this match, demonstrating skill seen in the Australian National Quidditch team, which shows promise in this year's Quidditch World Cup. Ellie Marina of France is up here with your truly, watching the game."

Roxanne sat next to Albus and with her was Lorcan, holding a flag of green and silver stripes, grinning broadly. "I would've liked to Charm them to make them glow over all the others, but I couldn't get an older student to do it for me."

"Mum sent me a lion hat," Lysander said happily from behind him.

Albus widened his eyes at the large hat on Lysander's blonde head. Before he could comment, Cantharis released the Bludgers and the snitch, and took the Quaffle. He looked up, staring all players down. "The game begins!" Alex yelled excitedly. "Here we go! It's Slytherin in possession. Joseph Farret with the Quaffle. He passes it to Gregory Gregton. Gregory soars up the pitch and- OH! Bashed by a bludger. He drops the Quaffle and Jimmy Kat takes it. Gryffindor in possession. He shows Australian skill as he dodges through enemy lines. Gryffindor in possession… he shoots… he misses. Blocked by Slytherin keeper."

Hagrid came pushing his way through the crowd. Roxanne moved aside, waving her flag happily as Slytherin made a goal. "'Ow's Scorpius doin'?" Hagrid asked as he sat next to Albus and Rose.

"He hasn't seen the snitch," Albus said loudly over the rain as Slytherin made another goal.

Roxanne jumped up in excitement and whooped loudly, similar to her father George's rare whoops. She was put back down to Earth when Gryffindor made their first shot though and Alex made an announcement contrary to Albus' previous statement.

"He's seen the snitch!" Alex yelled. "With Gryffindor in the lead 20-10, Scorpius Malfoy has seen the snitch. This is the next of many rivalries between Mark Wallader and Scorpius Malfoy as the latter bested him last year in a duel. However the race for the snitch may prove different. Mark Wallader is riding the racing broom choice of the year. The Lightning 1000 against Scorpius' Firebolt 800 won't have a huge margin, so it is all up to the most skillful. The race is tense. OH! Wait a sec. Slytherin scores! With our demonic equalizer, it's an even tie with Gryffindor. Scorpius feints! Mark has lost the snitch, and the game continues!"

Albus groaned with the rest of the Slytherin crowd. Slytherin was picking up again. They scored two goals against Gryffindor, and Scorpius circled the pitch, keeping on Mark's tail. The Gryffindors picked up in five minutes, gaining two goals and Alex yelled "DEMONIC EQUALIZER! Awesome! Gryffindor picked up in five minutes."

The Slytherin team had their moments; however, and picked up too. When the score was 80-50, Mark dove down.

"The snitch again! Mark's seen the snitch! Wallader is racing toward the ground, hand outstretched. Scorpius chases after him. A tense race once more as all players turn to watch. Is Scorpius diverting?" Alex was quiet as he too witnessed the events that took place next. Scorpius, apparently, saw something Mark didn't. He diverted from Mark's tail, and outstretched his hand forward.

"It becomes a battle of eyesight as they both claim to have seen the snitch- unless… OH! OH GALLOPING GARGOYLES! Scorpius has seen the snitch. It's floating right there. Mark has pulled out of his dive. It can be concluded that Mark was attempting a feint, but realized the mistake. If the snitch hadn't appeared within Scorpius' line of sight, Mark might've made an easier catch. He's still racing. The fight isn't given up. What will Mark do? Will Malfoy catch the- NO!" Scorpius had nearly caught the snitch, but Mark knocked his arm out of the way, and the snitch disappeared before Mark could turn his attention to it.

"Wallaby, unbiased or I take the megaphone," Cora Redgrow's voice was heard as Mark raised up from below Scorpius. Scorpius was blocked, and the snitch disappeared again.

"Sorry, Professor," Alex apologized. "I'm his cousin."

"Well, shall I fetch Albus Potter to commentate next match?" Redgrow threatened. Albus went red as Hagrid and Rose laughed. Albus was nearly smacked out of his seat as Hagrid clapped his back.

"No, Professor, NO!" Alex said almost pleadingly. "Oh look. Look at that everyone. Done especially to divert attention from a teacher's untimely attack on a hilarious commentating student, James Potter scores a goal. 80-60 for Slytherin. This match is promising to be very exciting. ANOTHER SNITCH SIGHTING! This particular snitch is very taunting."

Albus laughed aloud as Scorpius started toward it first. Mark was on his tail. Very close on his tail. As Mark drew level with Scorpius, the snitch sped away at top speed. Alex was yelling something over the roar of the wind, but Albus couldn't hear. He had eyes only for the game, and his ears were dead. They were level. Mark inched a little ahead, but Scorpius was still capable of winning the game, and then…

Mark leapt from the broom at the same time Scorpius did. Both swiped their hands for the snitch as they tumbled to the ground. Mark and Scorpius were both fighting and attacking each other over the snitch. Whoever had the snitch wasn't going to get away with it easily. The crowd yelled and jumped up and down for their seeker.

Cantharis blew his whistle angrily, face red as he raised his wand to split the two up. Scorpius looked furious and beaten as Mark held up the snitch in his hand happily for the crowd to see.

"210-80!" Alex yelled happily, stamping his feet with the rest of the Gryffindors. Rose jumped up and cheered. Laura Creevey was shouting wildly in excite to the amusement of those around her. Alex was still yelling, "Mark Wallader catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins the game and crowd goes nuts. How was this game for five foreign exchange students? Let's hear from our friends from the west, Ben Franken of the U.S. of A."

A voice blared over Alex's. It was Ben's voice, and it said, "Yeah. Americans can do better."

Silence. The entire stands were filled with it, and then Alex recovered, "Ok, that was an unnecessary, somewhat condescending remark. Let's hear it from the south. Ellie Marina of France."

A softer voice took over Alex's, "C'est… very wow. Remarquable!"

Albus grinned. He looked over at Adam, who he forgot was sitting beside him throughout the game. Adam was clapping, eyes half closed. Scorpius had accused Mark of taking the snitch from him during the scuffle once Scorpius caught it.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Cantharis demanded angrily.

"He stole the snitch from me!" Scorpius yelled angrily, eyeing Mark with unmistakable anger. "I caught it first."

"Proof?"

"NONE!" Mark yelled back. "He's just looking for excuses."

"Excuses my ass, he's being a pompous cheater!"

A loud bang erupted and next thing anyone knew and Scorpius had spun around, wand withdrawn. Before he could slash back though, Cantharis raised his own wand and froze them both, yelling at Mark, Alex taking cautious amusement. "It seems we're seeing a rather bitter argument on the field. It is unclear what Master Cantharis' judgment will be concerning the controversial catch."

His judgment became clear after Alex had expressed this. He was yelling at Mark for attacking first. "One hundred a fifty points from Gryffindor!" he screamed. "Is this how you show sportsmanship? I am disgusted with you! If you two cannot agree on a catch it's negated. A further fifty points from each of you and don't you _dare_ do this again!"

Albus would never forget the look on Mark's face that day or the horror on James' face. It was clear Cantharis' anger was unprecedented with even Alex silent for fear more points would be taken. Mark had shot Scorpius a murderous look that if Albus had been on the receiving end, he would have fled for life. However, the points were something else. Boos were being hollered at the Master who ignored it all and Slytherins were cheering wildly at Mark's punishment, especially those who knew of his games lately. The game was practically negated thanks to the points being taken and it took Phoenix hollering with an enchanted voice to quiet everyone down.

_Two hundred points from Gryffindor? Two hundred? Is that even legal?_


	13. Mark's Purpose

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 12: Mark's Purpose**

The controversy over the Quidditch game gave forth an eruption of hostilities between Gryffindor and Slytherin, giving Mark perfect reason to throw a Jinx at an unsuspecting Albus from a corner. For that reason, Albus stayed in the Common room for well over a month. In mid November, a disgruntled Scorpius sat himself down beside Albus on the sofa, arms crossed.

"What's up?" Albus asked, interested in this new attitude Scorpius had.

"Get this, we checked the snitch, and it turned out Mark caught it," Scorpius said angrily. Albus was not sure what to say about this, as snitches had a memory of touch and therefore could not lie. "I could've sworn I had it! What the bloody hell?"

Albus could not really say much, but on the bright side, Mark did lose two hundred points that day so the victory meant nothing except in terms of Quidditch, where Slytherin would have to hope for a Ravenclaw victory against Gryffindor if they had any hope.

To make matters more confusing, Albus for the first time took interest in the _Daily Prophet _as an article concerning Hogwarts was released. Little did he know that this article meant much more to his life than he could ever anticipate?

_**Hogwarts- A School or a Battleground by Rita Skeeter:**_

_Hogwarts has always been referred to as an academy for witchcraft and wizardry, writes Rita Skeeter, famed journalist for over two decades. It's a school where magic comes to life in startling news ways for each generation. One generation saw the prodigious skill of Albus Dumbledore, another saw the boundaries of magic being pushed by Mr. Thomas Riddle who later left to become the infamous Dark Lord, subsequent generations saw the rise of such noted Wizards, Harriet Wallader and Harry Potter to name a couple. _

_But all Wizards such as Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were known to use the school as a base of operations against tyranny. Evil, as we know, comes in many forms, and fighting against tyranny is one of them. But so is endangering innocent children in a wider war. Is Hogwarts really the school we thought it was? Harry Potter ran an underground group against the Ministry in 95, and Albus Dumbledore headed the Order from the very same school in a similar fashion. _

_Nowadays, the Wizarding world lacks warfare, but voices are being raised. Yesterday as a rift within the Ministry was exposed. Head of the Department of Education Mors Incommodo accused International Magical Cooperation Head of Department Otto Blackberry of working in cahoots with Galadral Phoenix for taking in five foreign exchange students in an attempt to draw fire off Hogwarts. _

_Minister Cauldwell was revealed to be working on a top secret case with Harry Potter involving the school being under major threat. This is where the conspiracy makes itself known. Common perception is that these are in fact British Wizards who are the offspring of the Muggle-born's who fled abroad during the second war. This is a lie._

_While there is no conclusive evidence to support this, we do know one thing. "Otto Blackberry was in fact once a Death Eater," said Mr. Sturgis Podmore, Order of Merlin third class for services during the second war. "A Pure-blood supremacist during the first war, he largely stayed out of the second. Sturgis' revelations can be used to take up the new theory coming to light. No Pure-blood Wizard to date has ever reformed enough to actually campaign for the return of Muggle-born students._

_The exchange program is in reality being used to send a message to forces unknown. This is being used to bring out and eradicate certain killers and bring them to justice. But is this justice? "As Otto was a Death Eater, so was Harriet Wallader who few months ago was found dead in his own home," adds Sturgis. This death may not be foul play as some suspect by former Death Eaters, but by those who were simply seeking justice for their own families slaughtered by Harriet's hand. That said, Otto may be sure to watch his own back._

_On another note, it was revealed by Incommodo that the American Minister's son was reported missing in his own country, and rumor started circulating in America and out that said son currently resides in Hogwarts. Such students as children of important international figures raised eyebrows in the Ministry as the Minister declined to comment on these rumors. _

_This more or less tells the wider community that the Potter, Blackberry, and Phoenix formed a secret tripartite alliance. Such a secret alliance being uncovered by Incommodo shows the school truly in danger, and shows students within the school, particularly those from foreign nations, in danger. Mr. Phoenix is widely expected to put the students' safety first and pull out, sending them back where they came from. _

Albus was shocked at the article. He did not know Ben to be the American Minister's son. Harry could not have lied, could he? No, it did not make sense. Albus did not know the specifics, but he did know that he was missing something important. Making a mental note to ask Harry about it over the holidays, Albus decided to put it at the back of his mind for the time being. He could not give it much pause due to the coming of the Quidditch match.

Gryffindor played Ravenclaw near the end of the month, but Ravenclaw was flattened. Slytherin was out of the running once again though. It was pitiful that the Slytherin team were nearly knocked out of commission once again. It only made Scorpius even angrier that the Slytherins were likely to have just one more match, unless the Gryffindors lost against Hufflepuff.

The teachers were working them all to death as well. New curses made fruition in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions became a lot harder. Albus made good marks in Transfiguration, but he could sense that growing harder too. He hoped it would get easier, because he was too lazy to study more.

Rose was Albus' partner in Transfiguration one day in mid-November when Scorpius was absent with the flu. They were required to get with the season to transform raindrops into snowflakes. "The enchanted raindrops are in these containers here. One container between two, please, and get going."

Albus was resting his eyes on Mark, who was partnering with Walter for once and not the twins. He remembered Alex saying something about Otto; something that would take him and someone else down. This someone else was obviously Riley. But what was it that interested them so much and why were Mark and the twins fighting? Was it related to how they were treating everyone? Did Mark perhaps think they had gone too far or did he want to back out?

"Al, will you pay attention and get your mind off Mark," Rose whispered impatiently. "Eyes off the boy, now, Al. I swear, I wish you lay off that kid. You know what he wants. Your best bet is to ignore him, really."

"It's hard, Rosie, he's up to something," Albus said back, barely moving his lips.

"Al, just"-

"Think about this," Albus told her, and he lowered his voice. Albus explained to Rose, for the first time what Albus had overheard in Diagon Alley. Rose, though reluctant listened closely to Albus, eyes widening at the right moments and Albus could tell he successfully got her interested. This was indisputable proof that Mark was sticking his nose into something that simply did not concern him.

Finally, Albus finished and Rose sighed, and successfully transfigured their raindrops to satisfy Redgrow. "I wish you told me sooner. Honestly, Al, it's so obvious. He knows something about Otto that threatens his position and decided to hold it over Riley's head. He threatened to take Uncle Harry down, being his foster father if he does anything. To do anything, it would involve Rita and yourself thanks to Uncle Harry's talk with you last summer. Mark told him that if he does anything like that, he'd act… he's protecting you, Albus."

"But what"-

"Al, honestly, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe Mark isn't the bad guy?"

"What business is it of his?" Albus demanded. "Ever heard of live and let live?"

"He's adopted by your family, what you think is very important to him," Rose reminded him.

"And he says he wants to get rid of the exchange students! That dad is an idiot!"

"Well, we won't know who's right until the end of the year, will we?" Rose said testily.

"I never said he was right," Rose shrugged.

Albus sighed, and giving up the conversation he attempted his own spell, only freezing the drops and making them solid ice instead. The conversation did not go anywhere from there and he spent the rest of the lesson looking forward to Charm where he would be partnering with Alexis Ackerly.

Charms was the most fun class to Albus right now and that was mainly because Alexis was fun to practice Charms with. It was something having a father as a teacher, but at least Alexis was not like Laura Creevey. After failing the Cheering Charm for the fifth time, Alexis shook her head and put her hand on Albus' white knuckles, calming them. "What's up, Al? You look tense."

Albus had never before confided anything in Alexis though she was attentive. He had no choice this time though. Looking into Alexis' soft face, her brown pigtails blending with her eyes, he said, "Mark."

Albus spilled everything to her, including the conversation in Diagon and what Rose thought of it. There, Albus could notice the stark difference between Rose and Alexis. Rose was short with Albus when he talked about Mark while Alexis was thoughtful and though she agreed with Rose, she let it be known in a very soft way indeed.

"I think that you seriously need to learn to put two and two together," Alexis said quietly. "You're really dense if you can't figure out that Mark has something against Otto, not Riley personally, based on that conversation."

"But why is he getting involved?"

"Because he's mean?" Alexis shrugged. "He appointed himself police of the school and decided to deal judgment on a couple of people. I don't know what's with Otto, though he does seem a little strange, but it doesn't matter much. Just drop it. If Mark wants to convert you to Gryffindor, just stay off him. No better way to sabotage that plan of his by staying away from him. Plus, you'll be too boring for me if you're Gryffindor."

The bell rang for the end and as they got up, Albus took a deep breath. He did not know why and would not find out for a long time indeed but he turned to Alexis and said, "Erm… thanks for listening by the way."

Alexis blushed red and smiled happily, for a small split second mesmerizing Albus. "No problem, Al."

Mark and the twins were caught arguing at breakfast as December began. It was the one light in the darkness Scorpius claimed to be trapped in. Three Gryffindors arguing amongst each other was simply too good to be true. At the same time, Walter started talking with Mark a lot more due to the friction.

Mark and Walter were showing signs of becoming inseparable. Albus guessed that was what angered the twins so much, but he couldn't see them yelling just because Mark was talking to someone else. Except maybe Eric.

After lessons on the first Friday of the month, Albus could be found sitting against a bean cushion, reading up some Charms notes when Scorpius came in the Common Room happily, rubbing his hands together. It wasn't every day Scorpius smiled, so this must've been good. "Well, I got good news." He was looking unnaturally happy. "Mark and the twins split up."

"I didn't know they were gay," Albus said calmly, casually, staring at his notes.

"You know what I mean, Al!" Scorpius laughed, punching him as he sat beside him.

Albus looked up, eyes wide, "Why?"

"No clue," Scorpius shrugged, sitting beside him. "But they fought it out big time just now. Just saw them outside. Corey Killian told me that Mark and Eric were fighting, and when Mark jinxed Eric, Alex got angry."

"Who's Corey Killian?" Albus asked, puzzled at the mention of different names.

"Hufflepuff bloke, he took it from Jonathan Peters from Gryffindor," Scorpius said, waving it aside. "But who cares. The point is, they fought."

"That's stupid," Albus shrugged. He didn't know why he felt sorry for them. Maybe it was because a friendship shown to be so strong the year before, all of a sudden ending, was quite tragic, Gryffindor or not. He felt almost sickened that Scorpius could be happy about that. He of all people knew how it felt, or at least had an inkling, having argued with Riley.

"What're you so bummed about?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shook his head and sighed, "You'd know how it feels. Good friends arguing with each other, and being driven to Jinx each other. What could've happened that made them fight so hard?"

Scorpius was taken-aback. He eyed Albus in a way as if he never saw him before, "Uh, Al? Gryffindor? They're the enemy. They're, uh… a bunch of self-righteous little asses. Don't tell me you're becoming one of the Gryffindor sympathizers. With James fighting Mark and Mark fighting his own cousins, we're sure to win this thing."

"I didn't know we were at war… It's just not right," Albus said sadly. "Look at you and Riley. And I'm beginning to think you're right. He really might need help."

"Actually, I was just kidding," Scorpius admitted sheepishly.

Albus felt for Mark, but then he remembered Mark acting horrible to Albus and now Riley. He made fun of him in the summer, provoked further anger, and now he was torturing Riley in a way that forced the latter to abandon his friends. Riley never even yelled so much before. Then, if Mark was upset, he had Walter with him. It could easily split the Slytherin dormitory up. Unless…

Good old James. He had done this. Albus could see it clearly. James was known to be pressuring Mark. As punishment for the summer, James might've been trying to torture Mark into leaving Albus alone. As punishment for being such a snake the previous summer. He grew angry at the thought of it, and looked up, "You know what, you're right. Mark's an ass and he deserves it."

"I know I am," Scorpius said happily.

What could be so secretive? Albus resolved to confront the already-bashed Mark, considering he was emotionally weakened from the twins and James. Albus cornered Mark later that day, wand drawn but not yet raised. Mark was outside, sitting against a tree when Albus cornered him. "What the bloody hell?" Albus stood over the little boy, towering over him, an angry scowl on his face. "Ok, Mark, what's your problem? Fess up!"

"Oh, not you too," Mark complained loudly.

Mark rolled himself behind the tree, narrowly avoiding Albus' spell and got up. He jumped from behind the tree, wand pointed at Albus threateningly. "What's the deal here? Just tell me already. Riley's my friend!"

"Doesn't look like it!"

"Whose fault is that?" Albus yelled. "You've caused enough trouble. It's in both our interests if you just fess up already."

"Believe me, Al, it is _not _in our interests," Mark told him quietly. "Just leave it there. Things are happening behind the scenes this year without your knowledge and Riley, whether you like it or not, is part of it. You're not. You're too busy playing your father's lackey. Leave Riley to me and one of these days, when you're in Gryffindor with the rain pattering the windows, reflecting your mood with the horrible crap the Slytherin snake scum will be giving you, you'll be thanking me on bended knee for this."

Albus let his wand down, and allowed it to hang loosely by his side. Mark laughed at him and said, "Slytherin coward!"

Mark held the same evil smile he had over the summer. The one Albus came to despise, and he couldn't stay quiet. Memories of anger rushed back to him, and his conscience speaking in Scorpius' voice, said, _'do it.' _Albus stowed his wand back in his pocket, trying to ignore his instincts. Then, Mark laughed harder and Albus gave in to his instincts. He threw a punch at the boy's face, and Mark backed away, and tripped over a lower tree branch, falling back and yelping in a high pitched voice. Albus jumped at him, and kicked his shins, Mark yelling in pain, and Albus yelling, "That's for RILEY ASS HOLE!"

Albus felt a little guilty, but he ignored it. He pointed his wand down, but Mark's was pointed up. A flash, a bang, and Albus found himself soaring up like a rocket. He hung from a tree branch for support.

Mark threw his wand up skillfully, and caught it, using _"Diffindo" _when it landed in hand once again.

The branch Albus hung from broke, and he fell, branch over him. As Albus fell, Mark fired a Disarming charm. He couldn't tell what hit first, the spell or the ground. Mark was way too fast to deal with. Albus' wand flew out of his hand, and landed in Mark's triumphant hand. Mark spat on Albus' face, "You suck!" He threw the wand down beside its owner, and he turned tail and ran away.

Albus sighed as he rubbed his bruises, and stopped his bleeding. _Note to self. Never try to engage with Mark in a duel again. It's not worth it. _Albus wasn't happy about the results. He seriously thought he could do it. Maybe Mark fought out of anger. It sure looked like it. Why was Mark so evil about this? Well, as far as Albus was concerned, he deserved whatever Alex and Eric gave to him, and he hoped it was a lot.

No matter how much Albus currently disliked Mark at this time, it couldn't stop him sticking up for him when other parties got involved. As Albus walked away, Walter passed him to hang out with Mark as usual, but Malcolm was spotted by Albus hiding behind a suit of armor, and Albus could easily guess what would come next.

Albus watched as Malcolm approached the unsuspecting Walter and Mark, and point his wand at them both.

"Walter, up!" Malcolm demanded. "It's time you were educated. Wallader, you're pathetic, so go away."

"Go away and leave us alone," Mark said, going red. Albus was arguing with himself whether or not to get involved. Could Mark handle Malcolm by himself? Would Walter get involved?

What Albus saw from Walter was uncertainty; however, as he watched Malcolm yell at Mark for 'corrupting Walter.' He prepared himself to jump in when out of nowhere, James and his entire dormitory, including even Jimmy Kat charged in, engulfing Malcolm easily.

Albus' suspicions about James were right. James had taken it upon himself to give Mark hell until he apologized and left the Slytherin dormitory alone. Louis jumped from nowhere, and elbowed Malcolm off. Malcolm recovered immediately, and reached into his pocket for his wand.

"_Langlock!" _Louis muttered.

Malcolm had his tongue tied to the top of his mouth, and James fired _"Rictusempra!"_

"_Tarrentallegra!" _Louis yelled.

Malcolm crawled away feebly, tongue-tied, laughing and tap dancing at the same time, nose bleeding from Louis' elbow. Sensing Malcolm's obvious defeat and not wanting to be discovered as a spy, he ran off back to the safety of the dungeons.


	14. Scorpius' Flight

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 13: Scorpius' Flight**

_**A/N: Hi, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy as the holidays come round. Plus, in the spirit of the holidays I give the Christmas chapters which will comprise of this one and the next which I will post in the next few days. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas!**_

Hogwarts had become so socially unstable for Albus by the time the holidays arrived that Albus had seriously tried putting his name down to go home over the holidays. He wanted so much to go home, just to get away from Hogwarts and the fights everyone got into, and particularly to get away from Mark whom he heard was staying at Hogwarts while interestingly the twins were going home.

Scorpius had just signed up to go home and Albus knew he'd be alone and bored if he stayed. As Albus tried signing up, Era looked through her black eyes at him, and said, "I'm sorry, Potter. You have a roommate, and rules of the exchange program state you must remain at Hogwarts with said person and socialize. Surely you were warned?"

Albus gaped in shock as Scorpius looked determinedly down. Era continued peering at him through her black eyes, and Albus, stomach sunken, shook his head bitterly, "No, I wasn't warned. At all."

"Oh, well now you are," Era shrugged, and continued on her way. She took Scorpius' name, to Albus' further anger. The least Scorpius could've done was remain for Albus, but he left too.

"DAMN IT!" Albus yelled angrily, pounding his fist on the table. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Potter!" Era stated angrily. "Behave yourself, will you?"

"You're not gonna leave me here," Albus almost commanded but Scorpius kept his gaze down and Albus knew at once something was up. "Come on, mate, your family doesn't do much for Christmas anyways. You were only going home because _I _was."

"Well, I- I mean, Al, I…" Scorpius seemed at a loss. He was plainly hiding something he was not keen on telling Albus. "I already signed up. It's too late," he excused lamely.

At that moment, the owls fluttered through the ceiling and a note dropped for Walter who was sitting across from them and strangely oblivious to the conversation. A letter dropped for Albus but he hardly noticed it. Scorpius did not receive any mail, or at least that was what it first seemed like. Next thing any of them knew, Walter reached across the table and handed a letter to Scorpius and Scorpius read it eagerly, neither of them catching Albus' eye and making him feel left out.

_Letters are accurate. What're they hiding?_

Albus snatched the letter from Scorpius' hand. Walter went red and Scorpius predictably protested and reached out aggressively to grab it back but not before Albus read the short message on the letter.

_We will pick you up at the train station and see you off when classes resume. _

_Sincerely, _

_Karl L. M._

Scorpius grabbed it back and turned down to his porridge, looking tremendously guilty. Walter had hurriedly left Scorpius alone and Albus was in shock. "You were gonna go anyway," Albus said in a low voice. "You and Walter had plans. You're just leaving me here and- I mean none of you do much Christmas. It's a Muggle thing. You said so yourself."

"Father has a Ministerial draft statement to work on with Karl and I have to be there," Scorpius whispered, still refusing to meet Albus' eyes.

And for the first time, Albus' anger got the better of him. It would have been better if he had just punched him. He got up from the table without having had a bite, and left a shocked Scorpius and Walter sitting alone. He practically yelled the password at the snake. If it was a real snake, it might've bitten him, but it opened its mouth nonetheless and Albus stomped inside and threw himself on an arm chair.

_Great! _He was stuck at Hogwarts all year, literally, and with someone who he had trouble socializing with. He was stuck in an empty castle with naught but teachers or other students such as Mark who aspired to make his life hell. Mark would have been ecstatic to hear Albus was forced to stay and happier to hear Scorpius had let Albus think something falsely and made plans with Walter behind his back. Walter, the boy who always stuck around with Mark these days to fill the void the twins left.

The whole year was against him. First, his summer was marred by Hurricane Ginny, and he was grounded for two weeks, and then he went to Hogwarts to find out that five exchange students were coming to Hogwarts and Mark wanted Albus to be miserable, in Gryffindor or both. On top of all of that, those supposed wonderful and honorable Gryffindors were plaguing Riley and preventing him from talking to Albus and his friends and his only hope was James continuing to destroy Mark emotionally.

Albus opened the letter he left sealed and read through it. It was a surprise letter from Hermione, containing instructions concerning Adam Musa and how he must treat the Egyptian.

_Albus,_

_Your father has asked me to pass on a message to you. As you may know, a certain journalist 'somehow' found out about your conversation with your father last summer concerning the exchange students. I ask that you keep a tight lip. Since my earlier threat to expose her, she has been unusually quiet. I have personal experience with Skeeter to tell you this is very unusual and is probably somewhat intimidated if I may flatter myself. Keep a tight lip and treat your exchange student with the utmost respect and make sure nothing happens to him. I won't be surprised if there are people inside Hogwarts who would like to put him in enough danger so he'd leave. Your father passed this same message on to James. We're counting on you._

_Hopefully, your friends can help you with this. I know the Malfoys are going to Romania for the holidays to strike some Ministerial deal with our dragon-keepers there so I imagine Scorpius is staying._

_I'll be in touch if more developments arise,_

_Aunt Hermione_

So… Scorpius had still lied. He did not come clean. His dad did not have a deal with Karl at all. The next day, the castle left as planned with Albus not speaking a word to Scorpius or Walter despite their waves of goodbye to him. Albus was left with Adam. He woke up the next morning, yawning greatly, Adam was sitting up in bed. Albus led Adam out of the Common room, hoping he could probably find Carl, and maybe they'd spend the day together. He couldn't think what else to say. Carl and Ben were sitting against the wall, deep in conversation.

Ben looked up as Albus and Adam came up. Carl seemed to be annoyed, but Albus couldn't care right now. It was either this, or fare with boredom the rest of the holidays.

"What do you want?' Carl asked.

"We're bored, we're tired, and near dead," Albus said tiredly.

"Well, lucky you're here," Ben said with relief. "I've been meaning to ask you, Adam. Do they teach Alchemy in Egypt?"

"Eh… we go to another school out of Egypt that takes in Egyptians. But yes, they teach Alchemy."

"Alchemy is considered Dark Magic in this part of the world is what I'm saying," Carl argued.

"And in our part of the world, especially in the Salem Witches Institute, Dark Magic is open but frowned upon," Ben said reasonably. "Social force is powerful. Part of the reason I'm even here is because there's an issue going on in Salem about Wizards getting a decent education."

"What's happening?" Albus asked interestedly with Adam looking in interest.

"Some Witch named Garth," Ben shrugged. "I don't go to Salem, I learned in a smaller school but she wants it so we don't learn at all, so we rely strictly on them. Something about Wizards betraying witches during the Salem Witch trials and turning them in to Muggle witch hunters to get off the hook. Really crazy but there you have it."

"Looks like Britain isn't the only one with problems," Carl said. "And how does that relate to Alchemy?"

"It relates to Dark Magic which is constantly used and the use of them sort of tells us who to trust and who not to trust," Ben said simply. "Alchemy is a more touchy subject since most of it is Dark Magic anyway, especially when it gets into avoidance of death. Since study of Dark Magic is open, those who use it have a job hiding it and we find them out. Even a young witch could discover them- which is… exactly what happened and it's ongoing. Garth was discovered by a young witch, goes to show."

But Carl and Ben weren't the best company. They were quite boring, but at least conversation could be struck. Ben was curious about Albus himself because he had heard from Hai that Albus was under a suit of armor earlier before a Quidditch match.

"She actually talked about me?" Albus asked interestedly. He had not seen her since that time.

"Well, it was more in passing, really," Ben shrugged. "She thought you were in trouble because she noticed the whole deal with that kid in your dormitory. What was his name? Strawberry?"

"Riley Blackberry, and he didn't do it," Albus yawned. "That was Mark."

"Oh, him," Ben had a dark look on his face.

I don't like Blackberry or that Wallader," Adam said honestly. "Blackberry is really scary and Wallader is mean."

"He's aggressive, just stay away from him," Carl advised. "Really, Adam, in Hogwarts you'll get all sorts. You're best times are with the people who actually _like _you and who stick with you."

"Thanks, dude," Ben pat Carl on the back.

As if philosophically, Carl went on, Albus completely absorbing what he was saying, "A friend doesn't leave you or treat you like crap the way Mark does. That's why even those carrot-tops are done with him. He has anger management issues."

"Do friends keep secrets?" Albus asked grumpily.

Carl only shrugged. "Depends… what kind? Everyone has secrets."

"The kind where he gets together with another friend of yours behind your back and leaves you completely alone," Albus answered simply.

It was Ben who answered this one, smirking a little bit, "Oh, we all have different friends. But I don't like the part about leaving another one out of it and doing it in secret."

"A secret is really only bad when it is discovered," Carl told him sagely. "Except if the secret causes harm in the first place. Why did they leave you out?"

Then, it hit him. Albus felt stupid admitting this last part. "Because I had to stay with my roommate."

"Oh, well then they kept a secret to protect your feelings," Ben speculated.

"Well, they could have gotten together over here and kept each other company," Carl said pointedly. "That's what I'd have done."

_Any Gryffindor would, _Mark's voice went in his head. _That proves it. He left you for someone with views fitting best with his own. Two Pure-blood supremacists. No Gryffindor would have done that to you. Never. They'd stay to keep you company. No, they even kept a secret from you still, even when the truth was screaming. Deal with Karl my ass._

"Damn that kid," Albus muttered.

"What?"

"I gotta go," Albus said half miserably as he jumped up.

Ignoring calls for him to come back, he ran off towards the main staircase and stared up at it. He had never used this staircase except when he had Charms, Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Mark._

Mark had done it. He was really close with Walter. _Wow. _He was right. He had it better than Albus. A simple fight with the twins wouldn't split them up. They'd simply get back together and Mark would continue hanging out with Walter. Best friends. That was for real. But why wasn't Mark offended that his great friend Walter had left with Scorpius? He seemed positively happy the previous day.

_Because he wanted Walter to invite Scorpius over. He wanted Albus left alone. It would only prove another point. _

Albus stepped up on the first step, still deep in thought. He did not notice his own tears dropping down. _'Father has a Ministerial draft statement to work on with Karl and I have to be there.' _Bull.

'_The Malfoys are going to Romania for the holidays_._'_ They were indeed, meaning Scorpius' stupid lie was meaningless. Albus kept walking up, failing to notice where he was going.

_He lied. Just to get together with a boy Mark was close with. A boy who Scorpius had silently accused of betraying them when he got friendly with Mark. . What was the meaning of this? What was Mark's angle? What was his purpose? What was his problem?_

Albus' eyes were watery now. He subconsciously led himself into a lit Charms classroom. He needed a place to sit alone… only he was not alone. "Al?" Albus snapped awake and then noticed that his eyes were wet and tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't see clearly but he knew who it was. This was a Charms classroom and the female voice was Alexis Ackerly. Albus was not able or even willing to stop himself. He threw himself on her in misery and she exclaimed in shock. Albus, her Charms mate, was in tears.

"What's wrong, Al?" she asked concernedly.

Albus' face was on her shoulder, emotional barrier finally having broken down. "N-Nothing."

"Oh, I see," she said sarcastically. "So, you were peeling onions then?"

A small chuckle broke through his tears and he let himself off her shoulder. "Sorry. Just- never mind. I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"Seemed a pretty sad nothing," Alexis commented. "Tell me. You told me before and you actually liked what I had to say. Try it again, won't you?"

"B-Believe me, it's nothing," Albus muttered, determinedly drying his eyes. "Sorry, I- just… never mind."

Albus made to walk out of the room, willing to give anything he owned just to avoid having to show himself to Alexis like this. He had just made it to the door when Alexis called him back sternly, "Al, come back here. You think your life will be better if you bottle it up inside? Just tell me already."

Albus stopped at the door, unable to bring himself to go further. If he spoke, tears were likely to burst out again but if he left, Alexis would not like that and she had been very kind and his only friend in some classes. Now, she was his only friend left. Trying as hard as he could to keep his voice steady, and forced himself away from the door and sat down, staring determinedly at his own feet. He said, "Riley has completely abandoned us, Mark is treating everyone he meets like mud, and now I discover that Scorpius lied just to get away from me."

Realizing his vagueness and lack of detail, he launched into story of what had happened since the last time they talked, Alexis listening very silently and making it plain enough she had sympathy. He finished his story with Carl's philosophy and how he had walked blindly over here. Alexis was still listening, by the end a slight smile on her face and she said almost sweetly, "Simple solution. When Malfoy comes back, talk to him about it and ask him why he lied. I'm sure he has a good enough reason and if not you deserve an apology. Forget about Mark, really because he is an ass and no one in my house likes him very much either… well except for Fawcett but she doesn't count because that's just a crush. As for Riley, I think you need to stop blaming him and instead show him you care. Ask him kindly what's wrong and remind him that you value his friendship. If that doesn't make him budge, to hell with all of them. Maybe you need new friends."

"Yeah, that's what Mark keeps telling me," Albus said bitterly. "New friends and a new house. Like I'd be happier in Gryffindor."

"Oh… and you're worried he's right?" Alexis asked cleverly. Albus did not answer. She was too close to the truth for his liking and so he preferred to stay quiet. Alexis went on, "The way I see it, this fight with Mark needs to end. Every problem ends either diplomatically or through aggression and fighting. You two have been fighting for so long now, it's proven to be useless. The only way is diplomacy now. Try talking to him."

"That won't work either," Albus shook his head.

"You never tried," Alexis shrugged. "Al, there's a solution to _everything,_ ok? If neither works, then maybe you're attacking the problem from the wrong angle. I still say talk to him though. Tell him you don't want to fight and quite honestly, he probably doesn't either. He's not too happy himself, you know."

Something had clicked. A sudden idea came to Albus. He could not believe that was the solution. If he thought of this a couple of days ago, he would have shrugged it off as surrender. But this way was perfect, especially if Mark was as unhappy as Alexis said he was. Now, he just had to find him.


	15. His Very Best Friend

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 14: His Very Best Friend**

_A/N: The next few chapters will focus primarily on Mark. It will have little bits of Albus in them, but Mark will star for the next few chapters. Get to know him a little better and see things from his perspective. This chapter in particular should finally explain once and for all what Mark sees in Albus that makes him so unlikable. _

Mark was in Gryffindor tower, sitting against the wall right off the Fat Lady's corridor. Albus had very rarely been down that corridor if ever. He needed to find Mark though and if he was not there Albus would have to wait where he'd be bound to pass. Luckily, Albus found him sitting down against the wall all alone. He looked almost pitiful himself, sitting alone. Albus had never seen him alone before. Suddenly, a wave of pity overtook Albus again; similar to how he felt when Scorpius (his head panged when he thought of him) informed him that Mark and the twins had split. Friends as close as them… how could they? What happened?

Fighting the urge to cry again, Albus forced himself over. Albus would have to hit himself later though, because this was the second time in six months he had cried so hard. The year, the summer counted, had been so hard on him and he just wanted it to end. Mark looked up in surprise, possibly expecting another attack when Albus took a seat next to him.

Mark didn't look up as Albus threw himself on the floor beside his nemesis. Mark was quiet at first, but Albus didn't feel like making the first move, so Mark did. "Go away."

Albus didn't answer immediately. He remained quiet, wanting to keep his breath for a possible argument. In spite of his plans, Albus asked, "Why'd you stay here?"

And in spite of Mark, in spite of both of them that neither could explain, Mark answered the question directly, "No reason."

"Bull. It's no school secret that you fought with the twins," Albus said quietly.

"Shut it, Al!" Mark said angrily. Albus could tell Mark really wanted to Jinx him, and it took effort not to do so. Albus would feel bad if he wasn't angry at Mark himself. "I'll bet you're _real _happy we're not on talking terms."

"Not really," Albus shrugged. "Scorps was ecstatic though. Can't blame him, really. You give him hell and he was right there with Walter trying to make you feel better last year. We all were. And you still give me hell. Anyways, you didn't answer my question," Albus pressed. "You could've gone home, and been without me. Had the entire room to yourself. Why stay? To get away from the twins?"

"I got a dorm to myself, here," Mark pointed out angrily. "And here's better. No one to bother me. At last a day of rest. That's why I love Hogwarts." Mark seemed to be lost now. He seemed to have forgotten he was chatting with an enemy. "The only ones who really bother me is you and a Creevey girl who still follows me around everywhere. And your father telling me to look after the pawns he values so much. He's going to regret this."

"Well, if you weren't such a snake to me last summer, and we got along, that would hardly be a problem," Albus sighed.

Mark actually grinned at that. Albus felt quite surprised when he laughed, and said, "I don't hate you, Al. I just intensely dislike you."

"Why?" Albus challenged. Mark looked down, determined to keep his eyes off Albus now. Albus pressed the question. "Why, Mark? Why do you hate me so much? Why do you refuse me when I reach out to you? Why? We could be friends. Really good friends. You'd probably be a better friend than Scorpius but you insist on giving me and all of my other friends hell because- what, I'm not in Gryffindor? You think I'd _want _to go to Gryffindor after the trouble you give me? You really, honestly think that"-

"Oh, really, Al, you don't _know?" _Mark said bitterly. "Do you _want _to know why I dislike you so much?" When Albus nodded, Mark launched off, and his explanation was such a rant that Albus would have burst into more tears if he had not stopped himself. Mark had spilled everything with one go and little pause except to take a breath. "Well firstly, you're in constant denial. You continue to shut _me _out when I try to explain that Scorpius would ditch you in a heartbeat if he had benefit. You even had proof last year _and _this year. He fought on your side one minute and next minute he was this close to making nice with me if we weren't interrupted. Yeah, I know he defended you last summer but he had benefit to gain trust, and actually look good in front of Harry Potter if he actually confessed. He did not do it just to be nice but you keep convincing yourself he's an amazing friend.

"You're a growing prejudiced against Gryffindor now to the point you've been avoiding James at every opportunity you get. He's sticking his nose out for you against me, giving himself trouble and you just walk about like he's doing nothing. When was the last time you talked to him? Avoiding your own brother just to keep appearances _in Slytherin house. _And don't look at me like that Al, I'm not prejudiced. The twins are my cousins effectively making Walter my best friend _easy_. And you know, even I remember when you were close to James. I haven't been around that long and your father told me you two were so close. Now you've gone apart all because of your own house. Face it, Al, Slytherin is driving you apart.

"Then, you're relentlessly, ridiculously naïve. You really, truly think Scorpius is a true friend? Heck, even I know that Walter will stab me in the back if he stood to gain but I'm comforted by the fact that the twins are there for me. You've shut so many people out, Scorpius ditches you this time for real, _he actually lied to get away from you _and you collapse to the point you're willing to talk to _me. _You have no one to stand with you.

"And you know what I hate most about you? You're a frigging follower! You followed Scorpius into Knockturn Alley just to look cool _without telling your dad. _I mean, I'm sure he would've understood if you told him where you were going, but no. You have to keep appearances up and reject your own father too. Heck, your mum was in tears last summer niot because you went in but because you didn't even tell her where. You went in under _Malfoy supervision. _Then when you're caught, you try to _weasel _your way out of trouble. You needed Scorpy to help you out, only proving you're nothing without him; making you a weakling when he ditches you like he did just now _and _showing yourself exactly like a snake: swiftly strike and slither into the little snake hole to hide.

"And after all that, I'll bet you anything you'll try to talk to him when he comes back just to regain what you had and only delaying the inevitable, making you weak _and _undignified. And after all that, all your faults and how you treat the rest of your family to protect _your precious Slytherin personality, _you call _me _a snake? All that crap you give everyone, including me and _I'm _the snake?

"But you know what? All that is nothing. It could easily be overlooked if you were just a Gryffindor. Not prejudiced reasons, but so you'd be with people who'd _fight to protect you and your feelings rather than stand back and watch the massacre. _You made Slytherin because _Scorpius _wanted you to. James thought you'd go in, and he was right. And you've never forgiven him since. And _that, _Al, is why I hate you so much. Pfft, yeah, so get over it!"

Albus looked down, screwing his face up against the tars begging to spill out once again. Curse Scorpius, he thought. If he hadn't left him there, none of this would have happened. He would have been in the Common room playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones or Wizard's Chess or even practicing Quidditch, possibly plotting ways to get rid of Mark. No, Albus was with Mark and after hearing what Mark hated about him, which was so legitimate that Albus could find nothing against it, Albus could no longer defend his friendship with Scorpius or Walter.

_And what a surprise it'll give them if I requested a change of house. As unlikely as it is that Phoenix would even allow it, if I did, it'll end everything. Both Scorpius and Walter will be in for a surprise. Surely, they'll regret their actions._

His eyes getting blurry from the water within, Albus nodded slowly and Mark immediately regretted what he had said. He really meant to keep it to himself but Albus had literally asked for it. Once again, Mark felt sympathy for the boy whose life he made a living hell.

"You're right," Albus muttered so quietly, Mark asked for a repeat for he did not hear it the first time. Albus' tears slowly leaked out against his will and mark looked down, determined to keep his eyes off Albus. He was picking on a real soft spot. A soft spot both Alex and Eric appreciated in him. "You're right, Mark," his voice broke. "I give up. I give up, just- please, I beg you, leave me alone. I just want a peaceful life."

_Reduce to begging, _Mark thought. _No Gryffindor would do that. _Mark stared at him, eyes boring into his watery ones, and said, "Problem with Scorps, huh? I saw you angry a week ago."

"He ditched me," Albus said miserably. "I don't even know about Riley anymore. The whole dormitory has just become dysfunctional."

Mark smiled sadly. Suddenly, all ill feelings towards Albus were lost. He let them out along with his rant. "Sorry, Al. Really. I'd apologize for what I said too, but… you asked for it." Albus looked so miserable that Mark put a hand on his shoulder and around his back in a semi one-armed hug, and said quietly so no passerby would hear, said in exactly the right tone of voice so that it almost sounded sagely. "Go to sleep. Sleep often heals the worst maladies."

Mark finally got up, deciding he too needed to get away from this moment. Feeling sympathy for Albus was one thing but openly making him feel better and apologizing for what he did… Mark too was weak right now. The twins were giving him hell for the exact same reason Mark had just committed. Being friendly with Slytherins.

To understand Mark's feelings, one had to literally stalk him. He who wandered out of curiosity would find Mark alone in the dormitory usually meant for three people. Mark usually slept on his own bed during usual times. With the twins out and Mark not with them, the child slept on Alex's bed. Eyes tightly closed as if determined to stay asleep until the holidays ended, Mark lay.

The dorm lost its comforting and inviting look that he and the twins gave it since year one. Even when James and his friends invaded as they usually did since their first night, it was still comforting and inviting. The only time when it was not comforting and inviting was when Laura Creevey ran up, excited and energetic, wondering what the first class was because she 'forgot her timetable.'

If wandering at the right time in the night, one could catch Mark sleeping tearfully. Clutching the pillow tightly as if holding onto something dear, he cried himself to sleep, and even woke up with tears in his eyes. He would have to dry them firmly, take a drink of water, and go down to breakfast as normally. Mark was so downhearted since his talk with Albus and he had never forgiven himself for giving him so much trouble. He never wanted to see Albus in such a depressive state again.

Mark easily justified his misery to himself. A common student would think him obsessed or attached. Mark loved his cousins dearly. It was an innocent love, and those who he grew up with since before their first birthdays, those who spent all hours together, those who spent every day together, and those who knew each other from the inside and out better than anyone else in the world could not easily let go.

Poor Mark still disliked Albus, but he started seeing Albus as more than before. He spied Albus reading in the library some extra Charms notes, Adam instructing him, and Carl translating. Ben was across, reading loudly from a book. Later, Albus was even caught introducing Adam to the giant squid.

Mark had to admit Albus was right. All he had were Alex and Eric. Well, he did have Walter, in a way, but he was more Albus' friend, and Mark couldn't trust Walter the way he'd like, because he knew full well that whatever he told Walter would be told to Albus, and no doubt his brother Malcolm, and Mark detested Malcolm. Mark couldn't trust anyone.

But Walter was a great friend. He talked with Mark, even told him to stay strong and don't listen to the twins, and made jokes with him to keep him laughing. It was a pity he too left for the holidays, or Mark might've had fun.

Mark appeared normal in the main castle, and he didn't even have to feign. When having dinner, and looking at the snow, he felt happy. Only the dormitory brought the pain, and even that was alleviating a bit the more he spent outside in the main castle.

James stayed behind with his exchange student, so Mark decided to socialize with him and Jimmy, unaware of James' doings and how much fault lay with James for splitting them up. There was only one way out. Only one way to alleviate all the pressure. He could do a small prank on someone, satisfy James, and get him out of the dormitory. That would bring the twins back over to him in heartbeat.

He walked up one flight of stairs to the third-year dormitory, and knocked on the door. James called him in, so he opened it tentatively, peered in to see James sitting alone, and walked in. James gave a small grin, and turned back to his bag which he seemed to be rummaging through.

"I give up," Mark muttered miserably. "You win."

James grinned, "Ok. That's new. Promise to be humble?" He said it like Mark was a bad boy and needed spanking. Mark hated being talked to like that, but he was reduced to nothing in the first half of the year. He had to do something to get them all off him. He needed some amusement in his life.

"I'm done," Mark said miserably, wiping his eyes. "The twins hate me, Albus is reduced to a pitiful wreck of his former self that I actually feel sorry for him, Riley stinks, and the whole castle is against me. Did I mention Albus is a wreck? I can't do this anymore. Just quit the idiocy and get out of my dorm and I promise I'll leave everyone alone."

"Wow, Mark. Sudden change of heart, I see. Well, just for that apology, I'll let you off the core of the prank. I'll plot something of my own based on the information you give me, deal? Right after the prank and apology to Albus and the rest of his dormitory for instigating this Hurricane, I'll relinquish my hold on your dormitory. Agreed?"

Mark considered, and asked, "Completely relinquish?"

James crossed his heart. "I swear it."

Mark could see it all. Taking James' side would take away Albus' only source of comfort and do more to split the Slytherin dormitory up. If given the right opportunity, he might also get James in massive trouble, killing many birds with one stone. It was time to strike back. But Mark knew James would take back what he said. Mark had to get a promise out of James.

James got up, with a little more spring, and faced him, "Alrighty. Albus told me once that he thought Riley was hiding something. He hinted you know something. Is that true?" Mark's silence answered the question and so James went on. "Tell me Riley's issue and I'll do with it what I may."

"Under one condition," Mark said lowly. "Whatever I tell you, make absolutely sure Albus finds out in some way. He absolutely must know the truth about Riley through any means necessary. I don't know how, but Adam might know too. He is very observant."

"Ok, tell me," James said seriously, shaking Mark's hand for once. Indeed, Mark felt for the first time he was making a deal with the devil. Mark was uncertain about this, but if it meant James getting out of his dormitory, well that was something the twins would love him for. He grinned at the thought, and nodded in agreement as he started explaining, James' face etched in shock as the story went on.

Meanwhile…

Albus woke up in a dizzy daze. At first he thought he was dreaming because the room he was in was completely blue filled with bookshelves of books filled with knowledge. Judging by the fireplace and the sofas and armchairs he was by, he was in the Ravenclaw Common room. And only one person was willing to take Albus to a spot only Ravenclaws were allowed in.

_**A/N: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Consider this a Christmas special to the story since we're only a couple of days away. So, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone from all walks of life reading this story. **_


	16. Within the Flames

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 15: Within the Flames**

**T**he Ravenclaw Common room was mostly blue with shelves upon shelves of books and study desks. The Common room was like a small library in itself and at first sight, made Albus feel uncomfortable. He did not like books. He himself was on a large blue sofa and slowly, his memories returned to him. Mark had left him sitting alone and Albus, still miserable at what had happened and with Mark's sudden kindness still in mind, left to find Alexis. Alexis had taken him to her Common room to rest. _I'm the only Ravenclaw who stayed so… you're completely free. _

"Hi, Al," Alexis said from beside him. She was sitting on his right, reading a book. "Rested?"

"Why're you doing this?" Albus muttered. He could not understand anyone's kindness anymore. Scorpius had abandoned him, Walter was on his side, Mark had been so kind after over a year of giving him hell… he hardly knew Alexis and she was acting like a sister to him. What was the point?

"You're welcome," she said sweetly and sarcastically.

Albus felt as if he had led a life of crime and murder and had woken up to someone being kind to him for the first time in decades. He took in Alexis' appearance. She was wearing a hot purple with blue jeans making her look almost boyish. "Alexis, you don't have to."

"I won't bother next time," Alexis shrugged. "Next time you come in to the classroom half asleep and in desperate need of attention, I'll just walk off and lead you for dead, shall I?"

"Made your point," Albus muttered, sitting up straight. "Ok, I gave up. Mark was right."

"Don't you just hate it when you're wrong?" Alexis sighed. She still smiled widely and her pigtails were let down, revealing the full length of her dark brown hair. It fell to just below her shoulder.

"Depends on the cost," Albus said lowly. "Mark spent over a year trying to prove to me he was the better friend and I was better off in Gryffindor. Next thing I know, my best friend lies to me and runs off with someone else. I'm left here with no one but Mark who was… _too_ kind. He- he listened to my problems, we were actually on speaking terms and he- he proved it. He didn't rub it in. He didn't gloat. He just listened."

"_Too kind?" _Alexis repeated.

Something had dawned on Albus then. A split occurred within him as he contemplated Mark's possible motive. "Did he- do you think Mark orchestrated this? Asked… well"-

"How on earth could he do that?" Alexis laughed.

"He's friends with Walter," Albus told her, more willing to talk now that he was up and no longer tired. "He might've somehow manipulated Walter to invite Scorpius over."

"Walter's really dense if he allowed Mark that kind of obvious manipulation, especially if you found them out right before they left," Alexis observed. "Plus, Mark too is really unhappy. I caught him yesterday in an empty classroom on the first floor, Room 100 crying his eyes out. He doesn't have any friends right now, not even the twins. He's in the same boat as you are. I think he was just happy to have someone to talk to."

"So, you think he's sincere?" Albus asked in shock.

"Absolutely not," Alexis laughed as if that was the stupidest assumption in the world. "Him? No, he still has that motive and he won't give up till he's done it. But… he might try another angle."

"Like…"

"I dunno, I'm no genius," Alexis shrugged. "Maybe he'll appeal directly to his own Head of House and go to Phoenix with her… maybe- maybe he'll befriend you or something… I really have no clue. I too am quite dumbfounded by Mark's actions. I say ignore him. Something you've been failing to do, I might add."

Albus and Alexis remained where they were making small talk (though admittedly they had little to talk about and they were therefore bored.) The holidays ended the next week. Scorpius returned with an uncomfortable wave towards Albus which Albus returned with a mere nod. Scorpius had tried to strike talk with Albus and get in his good looks again. Albus was receptive but did not strike the same kind of conversation and he often stayed on the responsive.

Discomfort with Scorpius was not as much as Mark would have liked though. At least Scorpius cooled down on the Riley front which only worked against Mark Wallader. Scorpius asked Riley quite politely to pass the porridge one morning, and Riley wordlessly complied. Albus was sensing a rekindling of the old friendship. If only he was not so angry at Scorpius. And there was Scorpius trying to act as if his deception had never happened.Albus had other plans with Scorpius and it involved Mark directly. If he could just ask a favor…

Mark was sitting in his usual place where Albus found him last, near Gryffindor tower sitting all alone. The twins were still trying hard to avoid him. Albus took a hiding place behind a wall at a corner and listened in on Scorpius' conversation. "Well, well, well, Mark sitting alone. Mister 'I-have-friends-and-you-don't' all alone and friendless. How he explains this one, I cannot imagine."

"Shut up, Scorpy," Mark muttered. "What do you want here anyways?"

"Scorpy?" Scorpius laughed, for once not taking offense at the name used for him. "That's new. Listen, Al just wanted me to tell you that you're welcome at the Slytherin table anytime… if you're looking for friends… not that I agree with him," he added as an afterthought. As Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise, Scorpius continued on, "If you want my advice, I'd tell you to go ahead. I think Al's got something up his sleeve."

Before Scorpius could walk away then, Mark gave a wide smile and nodded, "Ok, but speaking of Al, could you deliver a message for me? Tell him to _quit hiding behind walls and suits of armors. _I'm not blind!"

Mark was the first to go before Scorpius came to Albus in his hiding place, smirking. "Well, he found you out. You could have let me talk to him alone. I'm starting to get the feeling you don't trust me."

"Well whose fault is that, I wonder," Albus spat before he could stop himself.

Thankfully, Scorpius held his tongue but they kept quiet from there to the Common room. Scorpius threw himself on an armchair and folded his arms. Albus continued to pace around back and forth in front of the fireplace for two minutes before Scorpius sighed and finally broke the silence. "C'mon Al. We'd better get some homework done."

Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the rug finishing the last of their homework they left for the last minute. As Albus looked up at the dying embers of the fireplace, the next sentence for his essay popped into his head. He looked down.

_The transfiguration of animals into objects is a complex piece of magic. However, Rutherd believes differently, insisting there lies a rather simple way of performing the spell. The effectiveness of the spell is disputed; however, among scholars in the Spell-casting field who believe that spells must be performed the original way in order to proceed to more advanced stages. Nonverbal spells, (Ch. 43) are an exception to the rule obviously as Rutherd points out but… _

…_The spell to transform birds into goblets for example can be performed as follows…_

"Ok, ok, so we got different ways of doing spells. Rutherd believes in simple casting and… what's-his-name believes Rutherd is a lunatic. Ah, we need Rosie for this."

"Yeah, we'll ask what she thinks and get back to- to… ACK!"

"What?" Albus jumped. "ACK!"

Albus stared in surprise at the fireplace. After the surprise and shock left him, his eyes accepted what he saw in the grate. To his pleasant surprise, Harry Potter appeared in the fireplace, grinning all over. "Albus."

"Dad? What's up?"

"I'll be going," Scorpius said, going red.

"No, no, stay, I want you to hear this," Harry called him back. "Al, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry for the summer if"-

"Forget it Scorps, don't remind me," Harry waved aside.

"Scorpius," he corrected.

"I'm sorry, _Scorpius,"_ Harry apologized. "Al, you got Aunt Hermione's letter over the holidays, I presume?"

"Yes."

"I appeared here hoping to catch you alone so I can give an update," Harry began. "I was considering sending an owl- but it might be intercepted considering very… _recent_ developments."

"Wait a sec," Scorpius interrupted apologetically. "I'm sorry, but intercepted? Uh… we haven't had records of interception since… forever."

Harry smirked a little, "Well, your parents are in the Ministry. Tell me what you know of interception, Scorpius."

Scorpius flushed in surprise. Lecturing was Rose's domain, but if Harry asked him… "Firstly, you must have a wand and all interception magic is watched by the Ministry. So, every time the owl is intercepted, it is either by the Ministry"-

"Or…"

"Or an extremely powerful Wizard who found a way around the Ministry," Scorpius shrugged. "And considering that interception is illegal, it would be a Dark Wizard."

"And you need a wand," Harry built on. "How do you Apparate in Hogwarts, Scorpius?"

"Can't, impossible," Scorpius shrugged, getting a raised eye from Albus. "Rose told me."

"Very good," Harry smirked. "Now, House-elves have a brand of magic that allows them to disappear within Hogwarts. Wizards do not. Others have ways of intercepting owls without wands. Take Centaurs for example…"

"Arrows?"

"Precisely, Al, arrows."

"So, they might be intercepting"-

"No, that was an example. We have established that not only Wizards have that power so… which other beings produce magic? Beings we've had problems with for centuries?"

"Goblins?" Albus sleuthed. 

"Very good," Harry grinned. "And these are our developments."

"Problems with the Goblins?" Scorpius asked concernedly.

"Yes, and we'll get to that. Al, Hermione is growing very concerned about Skeeter. Spying on everyone and everything. She's been laying low still, but I'm positive she's finding something to write about. I'm sure you're next. So, I am asking that you keep a low profile. She's one witch who might've found ways to intercept owls."

"How'd she find out about our conversation last"-

"Wait a sec, you _did _have a conversation?" Scorpius widened his eyes in shock. "I thought you let Adam in to shut me and Riles up!"

"Oh… you didn't tell Scorpius?"

"Uh, I lied," Albus said apologetically. "Sorry, I thought it was supposed to be secret."

"Can't keep a secret from every last living soul, Al," Harry shrugged. "Anyways, now Al has learned his lesson concerning secrets, about Skeeter; believe half the things you read from that woman. She's dangerous and I highly advise you to keep whatever opinions or beliefs you may have to yourself when outside your dormitory and make sure there are no… _bugs _around, literally. Careful. I also have to strictly advise you to watch over Adam. Make sure he stays inside as frequently as possible and see to it he is entertained. If you can, befriend the other students as well. Make sure they're all happy. Let me deal with the Ministry."

"Right."

"Now, the goblins," Harry said, straitening himself in the fireplace. "Al, I have half the mind to look over Gringotts myself but Uncle Bill was sacked yesterday. Him and every other witch and wizard working in Gringotts. They are very angry."

"What about?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, you'll get the whole story eventually when the Ministry decides to publish it," Harry said hesitantly. "But, a leak won't hurt. The Goblins have refused entry of Wizards into some of their vaults."

"Why would we?" Albus asked. "Are they our vaults or theirs?"

"Well, have you ever heard of Incommodo?"

"Yes," Scorpius said at the same time that Albus shook his head.

"Incommodo is a very powerfully ranked Wizard both in skill with the wand _and _in influence within the Ministry. The man is over a hundred and still… decisive. He is leading an investigation into the allowing of foreign Wizards into Britain. Goblins may or may not possess letters previously sent between the different parties involved and bringing them in, basically me and Phoenix. Incommodo _believes _that we sent letters between each other with Otto Blackberry controlling the magical sensors. _If _we did, he assumes we hid them in our own vaults. Incommodo is trying to get his way in and the goblins are refusing."

"So what?" Albus shrugged. "_Did _you do that?"

"_That _is classified information," Harry smirked. "The Goblins refused and so Incommodo threatened to place the bank under siege if they do not comply with his demands. If the siege does not work, Incommodo may accuse them of _working with the enemy. _So, the situation deteriorated quickly and now Otto and I are working around the clock to calm this down and return Uncle Bill to his post. The Goblins are on the brink of shutting the bank completely though, and if that happens… a full finance issue will break out and… the Ministry will have no choice. A Goblin war will be on our hands."

"Wow, enough Wizard wars and now we got a Goblin war?"

"Well, if the Goblins gear for war, it's likely some Wizards will take their side because in all honestly, Incommodo's paranoia did start this," Harry told them seriously. "But the Goblins have the power to steal our money in the bank."

"But why would they- I mean, can't Wizards"-

"Of course we have power or they wouldn't consider. They'd have closed the bank a while ago. It takes preparation on their part. But Goblins are no laughing matter. If a war breaks out… many, many people will die. The last Goblin rebellion saw the deaths of about ten percent of the Wizarding population and equal numbers for the Goblins too. Wars with them can be brutal and bloody. And quite frankly, with people getting mad at Incommodo, a three-way war between the Ministry, Goblins, and Incommodo will probably make the war with Voldemort look like a picnic."

"But, you can help it can't you?" Albus asked, looking for reassurance.

"Hopefully," Harry yawned. "Anyways, Phoenix? How has he been acting?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other in confusion. Phoenix? Was he doing something wrong again? Albus remembered Phoenix's summer rant but he had put that aside and decided to forget about it as an isolated incident concerning Phoenix's overall character. "Well- he's…"

"Allow me to elaborate," Harry grinned. "Has he been getting involved in anything concerning exchange students? What is his relationship with them?"

"Sidelines, really," Scorpius said tentatively. "He- he hardly does anything, why?"

"Is he causing trouble, dad?" Albus asked curiously, the summer forcing itself back on him. "I remember what he said to you last summer."

"Wait, what?" Scorpius started.

"Tell you later," Albus muttered.

"Phoenix is a wonderful Headmaster, Al," Harry reassured. "Whatever he said about the exchange students or may say or do in the future, he has Hogwarts' best interests at heart. I- you know, I'm positive we'll both be very grateful one day that he runs this school. He owes me a favor and that said, he'll do everything he can to make sure our way is pushed through, no matter how long it takes."

"But"- Something didn't add up.

"So long as his means is within his having a good reputation," Harry added as an afterthought. "That's why I'm curious to see how he acts. As long as he stays on the side, everything is ok."

"I- I see," Albus said slowly, pondering over Harry's words of assurance. "Wait… dad!" Albus stopped. He had remembered something Rose had told him once. _He knows something about Otto that threatens his position and decided to hold it over Riley's head. _It was time to see if Mark really did have Albus' best interests at heart or if he had his own interests and used Albus as a mere pawn. If anyone knew about Riley, Otto or anyone related to them, it was Harry.

"Dad, it's about Otto," Albus said quickly. Ignoring Scorpius' surprised look and Harry's questioning look, Albus kept his eyes focused. _I could see it in Rosie's eyes. Always shifting over to your hiding place. _Mark was right about one thing. And his voice spoke in his ear, almost as if guiding him. _The eyes give it all away. If they narrow, he knows something about Otto he is not willing to share. _Cursing himself for thinking like Mark, Albus went on. "I think there's something about him."

"Do you?"

"Well… the Wallaby twins seem to know something about him that they think they could use to… _'kill two birds with one stone.' _They were talking about it in Diagon when we were… at the ice cream shop and… well Mark has been bothering Riley about something and it seems to be enough to shut him up. He's been withdrawn since the beginning of the year and Mark isn't saying anything."

Harry listened to Albus' story interestedly, nodding his head thoughtfully. "Wallaby twins… Mark… and Riley. Very interesting. What do _you _think is the matter, Albus?"

"Well…" Albus' thoughts trailed away. He could not really put his finger on it or he would not have asked. How did Harry expect him to answer? Was he evading? Well, Rose did have a good guess and eavesdropping on Riley almost gave it away. _"We know what you are." _Even further, Mark had spoken in defense of Albus that day _and _threatened him. _"I'll turn you in to the Ministry. I'm sure Malfoy's grandfather would love to get his hands on you… and your father for that matter."_

Mark knew. "Well, Mark knows something about it. I overheard him telling Riley _'we know what you are.' _It was something that Lucius Malfoy would want Blackberry for too so… it's something big and I'm just… curious."

Harry had a response ready and it was so well cited, Albus was almost certain Aunt Hermione was behind him dictating what to say. "Remember an article written by Skeeter a couple of months ago? She speculated Otto was a Death Eater and cited Sturgis Podmore, a former _Order_ member. I can say this, and as much as it pains me to say, she was right. Perhaps Otto is up to something? You've given me something to think about."

No doubt Harry thought this was said to appease him. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and said, "That's it? A Death Eater? So was my grandfather and he's higher than… well, you."

That was when Albus caught it. The narrowing of the eyes and eventually looked down, refusing to meet anyone's. It only happened for a split second but Albus caught it before Harry made a recovery. "Well, your grandfather isn't up to something, is he?"

Scorpius was silenced and Mark's voice spoke again, _press it._ "But it still seems small. Is there evidence suggesting Otto is up to something? Because if there is, Skeeter didn't bother to cite it correctly. What is with Otto that Mark feels like attacking Riley over, seeming to think he'll be expelled or sent to prison giving pride to Lucius Malfoy… and _if _Otto was a Death Eater (Albus prided himself here) why would Malfoy want to get his hands on him? If they were best buddies. What aren't you telling me?"

Harry widened his eyes and Albus could tell he was impressed. Scorpius gaped open-mouthed at him in shock, (and offense?) "Very intuitive. Hmmm… well, Al, I am honestly stumped on both fronts. I'm afraid I do not know what Mark is talking about. I assure you, if I did and it was something reasonably dangerous, I would tell you. I recommend a trip to the Headmaster if you are concerned. Anyways," Harry yawned. "It's late. Wanna say goodnight? Bye, Scorpius, Albus… good night," Harry nodded one last time.

_**A/N: Well, in the immortal words of the Dark Lord Voldemort, I confess myself disappointed. At the same time I feel I achieved something great. I have embedded hatred towards Mark so deep into your minds, he has been called 'devil' and 'inhuman.' The poor kid, and just when not only Albus gave in but he did too. **_

_**Ok, one reviewer stated that he might have staged this whole thing and another gave him the benefit of the doubt. I hope this chapter gave a little more perspective on him. Alexis is a very useful character when it comes to analyzing him where Rose cannot being absent. **_

_**I have also received speculation that Albus and Alexis might be more than friends and that Rose and Scorpius are perfect for each other. As far as that goes, I cannot answer anything in terms of romantic life for this story. While I have romance all planned out for future stories, and though clues have already been planted across not only this story but the previous one as well, it is still premature. I will do nothing to put them down for the time being.**_


	17. Two Twins and a Mark

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 16: Two Twins and a Mark**

The night passed miserably. Mark looked around tiredly, and he saw that Daniel was sleeping in an armchair at the other end of the Common room. At first, he was at a loss as to why he was there. A split-second later, he remembered. He had fought the twins the night before. They had somehow heard that Mark was offered to sit at the Slytherin table and they verbally attacked him for it, accusing him of betraying them. When it went to wands, James used his control over their dormitory and intervened. Daniel dragged an unwilling Mark to the Common room, and stayed there to look after him.

It was still quite early. Judging by the sky, it was just before dawn. Mark left the room to the portrait hole, and clambered out. He made for the Owlery, quietly wondering if he would run into Peeves, and Peeves would do him a favor and do him in. Sadly, Peeves wasn't interested in murder and Mark was made to live longer.

When he made it to the rat-smelling Owlery, Mark passed through the skeletons of dead rodents to Archimedes. Maybe he could send an order for the latest Lightning broomstick. His parents left him with quite a bit, but he was living off Harry's money. Just when he was deciding, the door opened. Looked like he was about to be joined.

Scorpius walked in. Mark froze, as did Scorpius. Scorpius stared around, and then continued in as if he saw no one. He tied a letter to his home owl, Major, and looked around at Mark. Mark was speechless. He was wondering if Scorpius would Jinx him when he did the opposite, "What's up?"

Mark shrugged. Was he about to befriend Scorpius now? Well, if it meant having a friend to talk to again, he couldn't complain. He looked over at the letter Scorpius was sending. Scorpius saw him staring, and shrugged, "It's a birthday card for my mum."

Mark sighed. He didn't really know what to say. He was only used to talking to the twins and Walter, and he had to hold back with Walter on account whatever he told Walt, Albus and Scorpius and definitely Malcolm would undoubtedly find out.

They parted at a corridor, and Mark continued to the Great Hall for breakfast. He just made it to the great doors to the Hall when someone tapped him on behind, and Mark looked around. Walter was grinning uncertainly.

"Hello Walt," Mark said.

"Oi," Walt greeted.

They walked down the Hall together, a lack of conversation in the air except for the occasional small talk. As they descended the main staircase, Walter started grinning broadly. "Well, Al still wants you at our table. So… if you're willing…" He opened the great doors to the Great hall and Mark saw that the twins and James were already eating. Walter looked over at Mark, "If you don't wanna sit with them, you can sit with me. No one in our house eats till an hour from now."

Mark looked at his watch. It was six. As if he read Mark's mind, Walt shrugged and stated, "Who cares? Who's gonna stop us anyway? No teachers are down to yell yet."

It took a while for Mark to accept what was happening. The benches of the table were, to him, seats of doom. If he sat, he was an honorary snake just like Albus but to reject it would only hurt him. The memory of the previous night propelled him to sit on the benches anyway. Mark felt so weird sitting at the Slytherin table. He could feel Alex's gaze on him. Who cared what Alex thought anyway? Suddenly, he felt better sitting with Walter at the table. It really was disturbing the twins. Soon, they were joined by Scorpius. Scorpius stopped in surprise, and gaped open-mouthed at Walter, "Are you serious?"

Walt shrugged. Mark found he didn't care. Scorpius sat down eventually, after a whole minute of staring, and asked Mark quite politely to pass the ketchup. Albus and Adam joined them a little later, and then things happened. It was something Mark would have originally took pleasure in seeing but his mood was not for it. Albus spoke, "Finally, Mark took my offer. Told you, Scorps."

Scorpius went red and despite earlier politeness, he threw Albus an annoyed look. It was plain Scorpius was angry on the outside and furious on the inside, and it was plain Albus did not care. There still existed tension between them. Mark instead chose to keep conversation with Walter. The conversation went to the twins of course and when it did, Albus jumped right in.

"So, what happened last night, exactly?" Walter asked him.

As Mark told the story, Albus took a knife from Mark's part of the table and began spreading jam on a toasted piece of bread for him, listening closely. _Obviously trying to reach out. Because he's a friend… or because he had no one else?_

Well, it seemed Eric found out that Al offered me a place at this table if I needed it and… well Alex confronted me. Well, more like begged me not to do it. I told them I was not really planning on it but Eric didn't seem to believe me and yelled. I swear, and the Potters go on about a Hurricane in their household, I get a tsunami. So, I got really mad and Jinxed him again."

"Naturally," Scorpius muttered.

Mark ignored him and went on, "Alex got defensive and attacked back."

"Who won?" Scorpius asked hopefully with a trace of sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Mark spat back, luckily right in unison with Walter and Albus. "So, before I can defend myself, the door bursts open and James marches in. Well, he took their side and kicked me out of the dormitory. I kinda remember Daniel dragging me to the Common room and keeping me there. I was too tired to fight him off."

"Or too weak," Albus smirked. Just when he thought Albus was on his side against Scorpius… "So, Mark, you hit rock bottom and found you couldn't fight your way up. What now?"

Before Mark could answer, a group of Slytherin, including Riley showed up. It seemed the Slytherin table was getting crowded and before long, Malcolm would join them and raise hell. Hell Scorpius was likely to join. Mark would have liked to let it transpire, but he too would be on the receiving end of Malcolm's wrath and he was not in the mood to fight back. Mark leaving the table sparked something nonetheless though. The anger Scorpius kept bottled up finally exploded when Mark was out of earshot.

"What the _bloody hell, _Al!" Scorpius yelled, smacking his hand on the table. "I was quiet when you wanted to make nice with him, heck I even ran into him nicely earlier. But inviting a _Gryffindor _to sit with us at the _Slytherin _table is… well it's beyond me." Albus was silent at the sudden attack from Scorpius and did not argue back. Scorpius did not stop but kept going. "Since when was Mark a friend, Al? What the hell were you up to during the holidays? I mean, he's being a real snake. He fell down because of his own actions and you- you help him up. You could be kicking him and you help him up? You're naïve."

_You're relentlessly, ridiculously naïve. You really, truly think Scorpius is a true friend?_

The words had sparked something in Albus. Something that had been asleep, dormant within until then. He had never noticed about himself until Mark had pointed out and Scorpius proved it once again. _Naïve. _

"Wait, excuse me?" Albus yelled back.

"No, you listen to me"-

"SHUT UP!" Albus yelled madly, glad Mark was not there to witness. Alexis, he noticed was halfway to her own table when she heard them yelling and she was close enough to hear the conversation too.

Albus had ignored everyone until then. He had been silent since the year before, listening to Scorpius insult all Gryffindors in a prejudiced manner. He was quiet, agreeing with it all mainly because James himself had given Albus trouble back then too. To Scorpius, Gryffindors were all self-righteous, reckless and arrogant and James had exhibited all of these traits. Then, Mark…

_You're a growing prejudiced against Gryffindor now to the point you've been avoiding James at every opportunity you get. He's sticking his nose out for you against me, giving himself trouble and you just walk about like he's doing nothing._

James was sticking up for him and Albus never, not once thanked him or stuck his neck out for him… because Scorpius would look down on him. Why? He really was a follower. _You're a frigging follower!_

Walter looked up in surprise at Albus' anger and Scorpius' head hung back in surprise, temporarily stunned at the sudden rebellion Albus was posing. "Wow, I never got it till now. But it's your fault, Scorps. You… and Walter… you knew I would not be able to leave for the holidays. Knew I'd be stuck here. You went ahead and made plans behind my back"-

"My dad had a deal with Mr. Mold!"

"Don't give me that (Albus said something that would have earned him another Hurricane from Ginny.) I know, ok? I know the truth. You lied. I mean, no big deal that you go ahead and make plans with each other, you make sure to do it in secrecy and actually deceive me. It's the _nature _of it."

"I told the truth"-

"YOUR DAD WAS IN ROMANIA!" Albus screamed. "You're still trying it. I don't get it. Why the sudden crap?"

"I can do what I like," Scorpius shrugged. "Wow, look at that, Walt. Al's being a drama queen."

"I'm not getting involved," Walter mumbled.

Albus stared at Scorpius was ferocity in his eyes. He had never been so angry in his life. "And you- you're so mad because I'm making nice with Gryffindors. Mark and I were both upset and in case you forgot, my brother is in Gryffindor."

"Oh, really, I couldn't tell," Scorpius laughed. He pointed conceitedly to the Gryffindor table. "He's with the twins, Al. He called you a social enemy. Nice brother!"

_You've been avoiding James._

His words stung. Albus shut his mouth for just one second as he was taken-aback by Scorpius' words. He never expected such a flare-up to occur between him and Scorpius. It was usually Mark.

"Great," Albus muttered more to himself. "Then, maybe I should never have made Slytherin." Scorpius gaped at him, not in anger this time but surprise and maybe even offense. Albus remembered what he himself thought the year before._Both of us were probably better off in Gryffindor._

"Both of us were probably better off in Gryffindor," Albus repeated. "Then none of this would have happened."

"Don't insult me."

"It's a compliment, get over it!" Albus said loudly. "Face it, Scorps. You would've done well in Gryffindor yourself, being just as arrogant and self-righteous as they are."

The argument ended there with both of them having exhausted their will to fight. Alexis left the scene, having changed her mind and decided to skip breakfast. If the Earthquake reached Slytherin house and managed to split Albus and Scorpius up too, things had gone far enough.

The letter was received by everybody involved as if an outside force decided to repair the damage caused by the social Hurricane that Hogwarts was suffering. No one knew of the plans, except the one who had orchestrated this.

In the Charms classroom, right after they were done practicing Charms on a pair of socks, (being asked to make them dance,) Alexis gave Albus a letter from Hagrid just an hour after the argument between him and Scorpius.

Rose acted as a double messenger and first gave a letter to Alex. He was told to pass it on to Eric. Then, she gave another letter to Scorpius in the middle of Potions class.

It was Laura who gave Mark the letter with roughly the same contents as the others given. She went bright red as she slipped it to Mark in the middle of Transfiguration. Mark was certain it was a love note confessing undying devotion (something Mark's wasn't sure he'd reject seeing as how he had no one else to turn to.) It turned out to be nothing of the sort.

_Dear Mark,_

_How'd yeh like ter come down ter dinner with me in me hut today? Come down round five-o-clock. I'm making something good, and I'd like ter know what's goin' on with yeh. So, I'll see yeh later today. Enjoy yer lessons. _

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid_

Hagrid prepared something much better than usual. His Bowtruckle Soup wasn't bad, and even though his Rock Cakes seemed to have been made from actual rocks, his fudge cakes were great. Mark took some bacon when Hagrid came from the backyard. Mark preferred to stay away from the unknown that looked like Hippogriff droppings.

"See yer helping yerself," Hagrid growled. "I wanted ter see yeh all here."

"All," Mark repeated.

Alex and Eric appeared from the back door. Eric was with his arms folded defiantly, and Alex kept his eyes fixed on his shoes. Albus and Scorpius were already sitting on the large bed, a severe tense lack of conversation between them. No one had anything to say to the other. Hagrid walked past them, and said, "Save the dessert till after dinner. We need ter talk."

Mark sat back, gulping down the last of the fudge. He stared at Eric. They hadn't spoken normally for a month now, even through what used to be his favorite holidays. It saddened him.

"Apparently, you all have issues teh work out, and as a teacher, I need to resolve this here issue," Hagrid said growlingly.

"How did you know?" Mark asked curiously.

"A little birdie told me," Hagrid answered vaguely. He went over to close the curtain, and secretly making sure that the one who alerted him was out of sight. What no one knew was that just outside, a breathless little blonde girl ran back up to the castle to report to an unknown party… Rose and Alexis. Hagrid, satisfied, closed the curtains and turned, "Now, what's goin' on?"

"He's betraying Gryffindor," Eric muttered.

"Mark's an ass," Alex said, taking a seat beside Hagrid.

"The twins are racist," Mark said back, lowly. "And Al's naïve, as an afterthought."

"I actually agree with Mark there," Scorpius shrugged.

For some reason Mark couldn't explain just yet was that Alex's words hurt him more. Albus himself noticed that though Scorpius was wrong, his words meant a great deal more than Mark's words.

"Our best friend would stoop that low," Eric said bitterly. "Sat at the Slytherin table, and talked with our worst enemies. Their influence really is rubbing off on him!"

"Well, apparently, Mark is hated everywhere now," Scorpius mumbled. "He deserves it. But good for him for making amends with Slytherin."

"Maybe Mark's the one who should change houses," Albus added.

"No one's changin' nothin'," Hagrid growled.

Alex sat down, arms folded angrily. "Whatever." But then, he nodded, getting up again. He stared out the window intently. Mark guessed privately Alex was trying to hide tears. Eric stood beside his brother, no longer looking at Mark.

"Yeh know how harsh yeh are, Mark?" Hagrid said lowly to him. Albus was so proud of Albus, and though they were in a bad mood, he and Scorpius exchanged their usual glances they shared when something good happened. Hagrid was finally calling him out. The normal Mark would have argued ferociously… but this Mark was too emotionally weak to do anything of the sort. They all were. "It could get anyone. What yeh said… still say… is way out of line. Mark, I am very angry at you, and very surprised at you."

"Well, they have a problem with the friends I choose," Mark said dirtily. "All of them. And let Albus tell you I'm wrong, he knows full well I speak the truth!"

The normal moment between Albus and Scorpius then died off as Albus frowned and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Scorpius' eyes. "He's right. Scorpius has a problem with the friends _I _choose… and I _was _naïve."

"Because it's unusual ter them, spent their times with Gryffindors on'y," Hagrid contradicted to Mark. "I'm not against yeh on that. I've talked ter Walter many a time. He loves yeh Mark. He thinks yer the coolest kid in the school. I also hafta say Scorpius is better than his dad when he was here, and that' was a mighty grea' thing yeh did sitting at their table fer once. That seem teh have gotten on some nerv's though," Hagrid added with a glance at Scorpius.

"Still, yeh all hafta find time fer all yer friends. If they can't get along, yeh spend time with them individually. Acting the way yeh are shows betrayal; not to yer house, but to yer friendship. It's that which matters and not petty house differences."

"I thought Mark was our best friend," Alex said miserably. "Why'd he"-

"Because yeh made a grea' deal," Hagrid interrupted simply, turning on the twins now. "If yeh have a problem with yer friend spendin' time with summun else, its jealousy, in this case common prejudice. Yeh need to talk about it, yeh talk calmly and rationally. You don't go physical and callin' each other names and what-not. Thinkin' 'bout it, you'd realize he would've never sat at any table if yeh hadn't called him out and not try to get a rise out o' him. Mark, yeh know who their friends are without you?" Mark shrugged, and Hagrid answered, "Nobody. They don' have no one but yeh. Alex, Eric, yeh know who his friends are?"

"Slytherin scum," Eric muttered.

"Exactly," Hagrid said, nodding. "Hogwarts unity is something we could sure use nowadays. Plus, he's social. He gets along very well with Scorpius and Walter. If yeh two can't take it, yer not good friends yerselves. Yeh need to think. All of yeh are in the wrong. Do we understand each other?" The three nodded silently. "Now, yeh all need to 'pologize, and shake hands. Then, we have dinner. Tha's yer punishments. Yer doomed to me rock cakes."

Mark got up first. Alex and Eric followed. He faced them. "I'm sorry I jumped."

Alex stepped forward. As the more diplomatic one, he spoke on both their behalf, "I'm sorry we- we made trouble with you. I'm sorry for blowing everything out of proportion. Just, if we have an opinion"-

"Just don't jump down my throat," Mark said, and a small half smile formed on his face. "I mean, I know I spend time with Walt sometimes and all that. I know I sat at the Slytherin table with Scorpius, but all those times we spend at our houses, Christmas with your family, in the Common room, dormitories, lessons and between, you're still my best friends."

They smiled, "Thanks Mark."

The three hugged. Hagrid wiped his eyes, and raised his hands, "Now, we close the deal with a feast!"

In the spirit of the mood, Scorpius too saw himself in the twins. He put an arm around Albus before either of them got up and said quietly, "I'm sorry I was an ass. Forget the whole thing?"

"Sure, mate," Albus accepted and shook his hand. Hagrid presided over the dinner with Mark and the twin helping themselves to Rock Cakes (was it strange that Eric actually liked them?) and Scorpius had the Flobberworm Jam spread on toast. The chocolate fudge cakes were in abundance thankfully and that meant everyone had at least something good to eat.

"So, let's hear it Scorpy," Mark said at last. "Why _did _you leave over Christmas?"

"Oh," and Scorpius went red in embarrassment, apparently not really having planned on admitting it in the first place. "Well, ok but promise you won't tell Walter I told you. He'll be feeling mighty proud but… he kinda wanted Al and Mark to talk things out over the holiday so… he staged me going over to his house and forcing everyone into depression."

The truth was unbelievable that Alex raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Liar."

"Well, I didn't want it to happen, so I got angry earlier today but… I guess some things are better left alone. I'm sorry I was secretive, Al."

"Well, you were poor at keeping it," Albus shrugged. "Walter showing you the letter right in front of me…"

"Well, that was the game," Scorpius shrugged.

"Walter always tried to get me to make nice with you lot," Mark said in a low voice. "He eventually demanded I sit with you guys at the table earlier today and… well that got things rolling."

"Off this depressin' subject, how's lessons fer yeh all?" Hagrid asked, hastily trying to steer off the dangerous waters they were treading. The small talk continued with Hagrid sitting as a kind of friendly moderator to keep things cool and easy… and for a moment, it really did seem that both sides; Gryffindor and Slytherin, with Albus, Scorpius, Mark, and the twins, would all join and become friends.

_**A/N: And so ends the epic rivalry between Albus and Mark. I am not sure if some are disappointed at the result because Mark is an ass and will always be an ass. This next bonus chapter I released with this one should give a small history concerning Albus, Mark, Harriet, (Mark's dad) Phoenix, and Harry. It'll be a little something you do not know that I kept in mind concerning the two and a couple of others. Afterwards, interesting things will start happening. There will be no peaceful chapter till the end (except a small respite.)**_


	18. Bonus Flashback

Albus Potter and the Hogwarts Hurricane

Chapter 16.5: Bonus Flashback

"I wanna tell yeh two a story," Hagrid began, sitting down and stoking the fireplace with his backs to them. Albus and Mark took seats on either side of each other, neither facing each other nor Hagrid. Hagrid kept them both in because of one reason. There was something the both of them needed to know. "And I hope yeh two ben'fit from this b'cause you two are not meant teh fight."

They faced Hagrid's back in response. As if sensing the change of direction, Hagrid cleared his throat but still kept his back to them. He continued stoking the fire as he began the story.

"I s'ppose it all begins where it ended," Hagrid started. "When the war ended, the world was beginning to rebuild itself. People came outta hiding and that included yer father, Mark. Harriet Wallader. Dumbledore trusted few people with knowledge of his whereabouts and I was included. Great man Dumbledore. Trusted me with his life. Harriet remained in hiding until his wife was pregnant. At around the same time, his wife's sister was pregnant too. Years passed and Hogwarts was under Headmistress McGonagall. When she retired, that meant Dumbledore's closest was gone from the school and the only one left was Harriet. I took Harry Potter to the dwelling."

_X-Flashback-X_

"Harry Potter," Harriet spoke up, coming forward and shaking with both hands. "How do you do."

"Mr. Wallader," Harry said, bowing in greeting.

"Ah, but I should be bowing to _you _my friend," Harriet said happily. "Ah, you've saved the world… by extension my life really. Not sure if Dumbledore ever told you the story."

"Well, you'll have to enlighten me, he failed to fill me in on a lot of things," Harry laughed. "I was… too young."

"Well, it's a long story," Harriet laughed, sitting him down. "Tea? Coffee? Anything you like."

"Coffe, thank you," Harry said politely. "I am here on business."

"I can imagine," Harriet guessed speculatively. "You want me to teach at Hogwarts. You want something of Dumbledore left when McGonagall retires in the next few years, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said lowly and solemnly. "She is not due to retire yet but she is concerned of the future of the school if it does not remain in Dumbledore's hands. She prefers not to leave it to fate."

"I'm sorry, I must decline," Harriet said apologetically. "I never taught at Hogwarts nor do I want to. On top of that, you will want a Headmaster who has teaching experience. I cannot simply rise to Headmastership abruptly with little to no experience simply because Dumbledore tutored me. You are better fit for the job."

"Ah, but the Auror Department needs me," Harry said sadly.

_X-End Flashback-X_

"Great, so Mr. Wallader nearly taught at Hogwarts," Albus said, at a loss as to what Hagrid was getting at.

"Just because _Harry _Potter offered my dad a job does not mean _Albus _Potter is good mate," Mark said pointedly.

"I'm not finish'd," Hagrid said in his same low voice, back still to them. "Harry Potter finished his drink and left the house. He musta felt downtrodden but he did not give it up. He aspired to meet him again and this with a new objective. A recommendation for another to take McGonagall's place. This is where you come in."

_X-Flashback-X_

Hagrid brought Harry once again to the secluded home. This time, Harry had an accomplice with him. A small boy of no less than three with green eyes and black hair vigorously combed in an attempt to tame it. The boy held his father's hand quietly, cuddling himself by his waist as if for protection from the outside world. Hagrid knocked on the door. The answer this time came not from Harriet Wallader but from his wife Barbara.

"Potter, I presume?" she asked through a mane of red hair. "This way. My husband is speaking with him right now."

"I- I see," Harry said uncertainly.

Hagrid ducked his way in and greeted her warmly. Barbara accepted the hug and then turned back to Harry. "Harriet is still busy with him. This man is a Healer so I cannot guarantee you'll be able to speak with him today. Wait in the living room whilst they finish off."

She accompanied him there and showed him into the living room. The room was spacious enough to seat twenty people comfortably. It was a large room with a collection of seats and sofas and armchairs forming a sort of circle around an empty carpeted area. The area was empty except for a small blonde boy with matted hair playing quietly in a spacious area of the room on a toy broomstick. Harry grinned widely. "Little Mark Wallader, I believe?"

"Yeah, just turned three," she smiled at her son. "Wait here, please."

Harry and Hagrid took seats and watched as little Albus Potter walked tentatively up to the blonde boy. The blonde boy looked up and with a slow type of English suggesting he had just mastered the use of the word, said "Hi."

_X-End Flashback-X_

"Ok, stop right there," Mark interrupted. "I- _I, _Mark Wallader, Lion of a Thousand Generations, spoke to Albus Potter, Snake of a Thousand Generations."

"Big deal," Albus shrugged. He could not for the life of him see the importance of this. Just because two kids had met once did not mean they'd be friends as preteens. It did not justify Mark's actions at all.

"Will yeh two calm down?" Hagrid told them gruffly. His back was illuminated by the dim glow of the fire as night fell. The two kids wanted to return to the dormitories where their friends would be waiting for them but Hagrid was keeping them.

_X-Flashback-X_

"Harry Potter," Harriet greeted him. "This is little Albus, I suppose."

"Yes, his mother is doing a report today so I consented to look after him," Harry said, giving eyes not to Harriet but to the man beside him. The man was blonde with a very shallow mane of facial hair just coming in and a ponytail at the back. He looked fairly young but if the stories Harry heard from Harriet in his letters during correspondence were true, he was in his late fifties. "Mr. Phoenix?"

"Mr. Potter," Phoenix responded politely.

"I heard a lot of amusing stories about you," Harry started calmly. "My main purpose is to see if they are true first hand. Do you mind answering a few questions for me?" Galadral Phoenix took a seat across from Harry and Harriet and Barbara took their own seats on either side, listening to the ensuing conversation. Harry started them. "Well, firstly, you were mentored by Albus Dumbledore himself. Correct?"

"In a way," Phoenix answered professionally as if taking an interview. "I followed the man. I was really a tag-along. It wa s awhile before he agreed to teach me. He sensed a certain… skill in me if I may sound conceited."

"How long were you taught and in what way?" Harry asked him, eyes moving to Mark and Albus. Albus had unconscious taken a toy truck and Mark snatched it back. He fought the urge to laugh.

"One-on-one lessons during my time at school and a continuation of them after school. I worked and trained hard, failed to even find myself a job. I attempted to be his right hand man in the first war."

"An endeavor that was unsuccessful?"

"Absolutely," Phoenix replied. "Mad-eye was his right hand. I was instrumental though. I helped Barbara here find Harriet during the first war, served on the front lines during the first war and informed Dumbledore of the entry of Dementors in the war. I was working with the Ministry back then."

"What made you leave the Ministry? You were absent during the second, were you not?" Harry inquired. Mark had learned to share the truck as he rolled it over to Albus. Albus rolled it back.

"I left but I was not absent," Phoenix made clear almost defensively. "I stayed out of public eye largely because I left the Ministry. I left them because after the first war, in case it escaped your knowledge, the Ministry kept Dementors under hire. I resigned in protest and left the country."

"Then, how did"-

"I gained Dumbledore foreign followers and led them as an attack on Hogwarts in the 90's. I played my part, I assure you," Phoenix said clearly. "After the second war, I returned to the country, having studied healing spells extensively to protect myself from injuries sustained during the first war, and joined St. Mungo's as a Healer. I remained there ever since."

"A Healer?" Harry asked in amazement. "Then, I have a proposition."

"A teaching position in Hogwarts," Harriet, Harry and Phoenix said in unison, the latter making a guess aloud. "I will take the job under one condition, Mr. Potter," Phoenix continued. "I will be made Deputy Headmaster and once the current Headmistress resigns, I take the realms of power in Hogwarts. I must warn you that once I do, decisions concerning the school will be mine and mine alone. Know only that I will in no way dishonor the memory of Albus Dumbledore but I will not hesitate to oppose the Department of Education or the Ministry itself. Also," he went on, hand up to stop harry speaking. "I have a dear friend who I desire to be Deputy Headmistress under me and… her appointment will be controversial. I expect your support when it is made."

"I- oh, controversial?"

"Her name is Forma and she lives in the forest," Phoenix said ominously. "I will allow you to meet her first. One meeting and then we'll discuss my position."

"I'll consider it," Harry said, getting up. Hagrid got up too, ready to escort Harry out. "But the Headmistress will want to know. Which subjects can you teach?"

Phoenix got up too and held out a hand for Harry to shake it, nodding in response. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Charms. Take your pick but I find I fare much better at Defense."

"Albus," Harry called. Albus rolled the truck back to Mark one last time and ran over to his father. "Well, say bye."

As if rehearsed, Albus held a hand out to Mark with a small "Bye," in the lowest of voices. Mark did not shake the hand but hugged Albus with Harriet stating almost apologetically, "Mark's a hugger. Well, I suppose the next time they meet is in Hogwarts. Pray they make the same house."

_X-End Flashback-X_

Hagrid finally turned to face Albus and Mark. Once the end came, a sudden wave of feeling overtook the both of them and in unison the two leapt up and embraced the other. Hagrid turned to see the two still in a tight hug. He gave a small smile and got up so he reached his full height. He strode towards them in one step and Albus and Mark released each other.

"I give you your history as children not because I want to emotionally pressure you, but for a simpler reason," Hagrid said lowly. "Children react more to nature including their own instincts better than adults. This story proves to yerselves and yer parents that it is against yer nature teh fight each other. By nature, yeh two are more alike than yeh realize. Then, that may explain why fights between yeh two tend to be… extreme."

"Those who are alike tend to fight more than those who are different," a familiar voice said from the doorway. "That is why opposites attract."

Albus could not believe it. She appeared in the most unlikely circumstances. Alexis Ackerly was standing at the doorway and beside her stood Rose and Laura, the latter whom was very red at the sight of Mark. Rose was the one who spoke those words but Alexis was in the lead.

Nonetheless, Mark spoke up with what was in Albus' mind too. "I'll stop fighting him. I refuse to be his friend until he changes house but… ok, consider the fight over. I'll try other means."

"Good work Ackerly," Hagrid said gruffly. "Yeh three escort those two back to the school and make sure they don't fight anymore. I'll write to yer parents," Hagrid added to Albus and Mark.

Albus and Mark walked back to school with the three girls in silence. The Hurricane, it seemed had finally subsided. Still, despite the story or the hug, Albus did not feel that Mark was a friend. In fact, he was still an enemy. As long as he remained the person he was, they'd never be friends. All Hagrid managed was a peace agreement. The two would simply cease fighting… until the next provocation.

Albus would have liked to say the problems ended there but little did Albus know that James had other plans involving Albus and Mark. In fact, Mark knew more than he was letting on being behind the scenes with James. The problems were not yet over. The only one left was Riley and that was much bigger than Albus had ever anticipated.

Like Scorpius said cynically when Albus returned to the dormitory, "I don't trust him. We'll find ourselves in another problem with him before long."


	19. Riley's Secret

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 17: Riley's Secret**

_**Goblins Rebel: The Threat of Looming War**_

_Early yesterday morning, new developments arose in the Skeeter Scandal concerning exchange students in Hogwarts School. Positive that secret letters were sent between Galadral Phoenix and Harry Potter, Incommodo demanded access to their vaults where such letters might have been hidden to keep from the public as has happened in the past._

_Rita previously accused the Minister, Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department, Head of Aurors, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts of sneaking exchange students in to Hogwarts. Her accusation was directed off the Minister and focused on Harry Potter; however, when it came to light that Harry Potter had prior knowledge of this. _

_Incommodo insists secret letters exist, raising speculation he has gone senile among his peers in the Ministry. Incommodo denied those allegation and regarded them as baseless attacks "in an attempt to discredit my credibility." He went on to order Ministry forces to Gringotts to place the bank under siege. _

"_This siege will last until the Goblins agree to let me in," Mors said drastically in a statement last night. "They may accompany me if they like, but I intend to find out myself if letters were sent or not. If they fail to do so, I accuse them of hiding something… possibly working with the conspirators."_

_Incommodo did not keep criticism to the Goblins though, but lashed out at none other than Otto Blackberry, longtime political rival. "You say you're hiding nothing, but Skeeter, though exaggerating or not, does not come from thin air. All theories, speculations, even false slanders have a basis in truth. We don't need evidence. We know you're guilty."_

_Headmaster Phoenix accused Incommodo, Head of the Educational Department of "interfering in matters of International Magical Cooperation when his duty is to the Ministry and safeguarding the policy of non-interference." Incommodo dismissed this statement within seconds; however, saying he would have his job if he found that letters were indeed sent. _

_The Goblins responded by shutting the bank and firing all witch and wizard workers within. Doors were shut and windows boarded and blocked with anti-Wizard enchantments, the Goblins refusing to comment until "Incommodo stops acting nasty and he is sacked from the Ministry."_

_Rita has been largely silent concerning the conspiracy she created, leading Head of the Department for the regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Hermione G. Weasley of speculating that she may be feeling guilty of the "potential trouble she caused."_

_The Minister remained silent throughout the scandal thus far but this only served to increase Incommodo's suspicions that he too was involved. Minister Cauldwell's office denied any comment when the _Daily Prophet _went to press and when Mrs. Ginny Potter was called for an interview, she stormed out of the Ministry, refusing to comment until they "got a grip on reality." _

_Incommodo previously had… etc…_

Albus Potter crumbled up the newspaper in his hand and threw it away, folding his arms in a huff. Scorpius took a little bit of amusement at it. Walter was on his other side, staying quiet as Albus read it.

The dynamics of their relationship had returned to normal since the fallout the week before. In fact, everything was better than it was before. Scorpius and Albus were more respectful around each other than before and Scorpius for a wonder ceased his verbal attacks on Gryffindors. The air was no longer tense as the three of them had reached an unspoken agreement to never speak of that fallout again.

What they also decided not to mention was the hug that Scorpius quickly found out about from Rose. Albus was privately angry with her for talking about it with Scorpius but she had asked both of them why they still refused to speak with Mark; for though they hugged, as Scorpius predicted, they did not become friends and they did not even go on speaking terms. They left off at the mutual agreement not to fight any longer and kept it there. For a week, the agreement seemed t stick. They did not fight.

However, Scorpius quickly became friends with Mark, and Mark was prompt in befriending Scorpius and Walter. He knew the twins disapproved, and Mark didn't want to spite them again, so he talked with them only during the breaks in between lessons. He even shared with Scorpius some tips in lessons in getting spells right and as a testament to Mark's good grades, it shot Scorpius up as well.

Carelessly, Scorpius said speculatively, "I'm sure he means well. How'd it be if he actually turned out to be protecting us? Maybe Riley's an assassin or something."

"Yeah, right, and I'm the reincarnation of a snake," Albus spat back bitterly. Mark wasn't doing this to get Albus back and in reality if this had been the previous year, the two might have befriended each other. How, there was too much bitterness between them and the two preferred not to speak.

March arrived, and with spring time, it also brought Laura's annual hounding of Mark Wallader. Laura Creevey followed close beside Mark soon after he made up with Alex and Eric. It used to be normal to see Mark with the twins always, now it was a snowball's chance in hell that Laura would ever leave Mark alone.

Albus never knew why Laura hounded Mark even from the beginning of their first year. It seemed she was familiar with him, but for the life of him, Albus did not understand what could've been so good about Mark that got Laura infatuated with him. Sometimes, and Albus may have been mistaking his own feelings, he was even a little bitter that she had eyes only for Mark. It just annoyed him that this girl was so infatuated with a boy who never hesitated to give all, even her at times the cold shoulder and she refused to open her eyes to everyone else around her.

Adam looked solemn one day in the middle of March. He seemed unusually quiet and this started when Riley asked him for an empty ketchup bottle. Adam moved closer to Albus and bent his head closer as if to share something and said, "I have something… you need to know."

"What is it?" Albus asked curiously, catching Scorpius' attention as well.

Walter was watching from across the table and put his head in hopefully to hear what he had to say. Adam shook his head with a significant glance at Riley before saying "I'll go to the Common room now. Leave the table in two minute and I meet you there with Carl and Ben in the classroom unused."

He leapt up and rushed off, giving one nervous glance at Riley before leaving. Albus and Scorpius stared after in surprise and Walter was aghast, "Does this include me?" he asked casually.

In five minutes, they rushed off to an unused Potions classroom from Professor Snape's days and there they met Adam. Behind him stood Carl and Ben, both looking as though they did not belong. Adam looked solemn, but Carl looked confused and puzzled. Carl was the first to speak though, "Adam has something he wants to tell you in secret. He thinks you'll understand more."

"Look," Adam wasted no time whatsoever. It seemed he's always wanted to say this. "Riley, eh… I do not know the word in English but he… well…" and Adam started talking in rapid Arabic Carl only just got. It didn't help the puzzlement though. If anything, it only increased. Carl did not translate. He looked at Albus and Scorpius and asked "Is your Strawberry friend ok?"

"Who, Riley?" Walter laughed. "It's Blackberry."

"Whatever. Apparently, he's been avoiding contact with everyone since the beginning of the year. Is that true?"

"Well, yeah, but that's because of Mark."

"Yes, Mark knows," Adam said excitedly. "Why he does not tell you? If he is a friend he should tell."

"Did he ever tell you?" Albus asked both Scorpius and Walter. Both of them shook their heads. More puzzled than ever, Carl turned to Adam again, who told Carl in slower Arabic. Carl shrugged and gave Ben a significant look. Ben was completely flabbergasted. Carl shook his head and looked at Albus, "He says that… oh Merlin, I don't believe this- ok, you're friend is a vampire."

Now, it was Albus' turn to be confused. He gaped at Adam, wondering if this was a trick. Now in English, Adam said, "Your friend… is a vampire. I know! I know! He is too white and his teeth and his black hair, and try to avoid everyone. He is not nice to you. He is mean to me and he knows I know so he told me to keep my mouth shut."

"H-How do you know?" Scorpius stuttered despite Adam's explanation. "I mean, he could just have white skin, we all do. And his teeth are fine. I've seen smiles from him before and… wait, and who cares about his hair."

"Vampire's hair does not grow," Adam said pleadingly.

"Ah, yes I know this one," Ben said happily. "Hair follicles work when you're living. They die when you do."

"But vampires aren't exactly dead," Walter said pointedly. "I mean, they can mate with humans and…"

"How can they?" Adam demanded.

"Ever heard of Lorcan d'Eath?" Carl asked with a small smirk. "Been a singer for ages. He's half vampire. Hagrid tells us that half vampires' hair grows until it is cut. Then it dies."

"Ok, so is he a vampire or half vampire or… what?" Scorpius asked, trying to remain calm throughout what Albus believed to be a ridiculous conversation.

"But this is impossible, I think you're jumping to conclusions," Walter shrugged. "Phoenix wouldn't let a vampire come to Hogwarts. That's too dangerous."

_Ah, but Phoenix did warn about controversial appointments, _a voice reminded Albus in his ear.

_No, _Rose's voice said reasonably. _Too conclusive. He comes from Dumbledore and would never jeopardize Hogwarts' safety. It's too unlikely. There are too many unknowns for it to be conclusive._

Albus didn't forget the attempted warning. Adam begged him to check him out. The common room was still half full when Albus and his friends moved up to bed. When Albus refused, Adam clicked his tongue impatiently, and went over to Riley's sleeping form. Surely if Riley was a vampire, he would need a coffin?

Adam muttered a spell to himself, and pointed it at a sleeping Riley. _Life detecting spell. _Adam moved it over Riley slowly and had Albus feel vibrations on the wand. Waist… vibration; Hair… light vibration; Skin… none; Mouth… none. Adam was explaining, "Carl tells me that your Creature teacher says half vampires are more lively around waist and hair. But their mouth is not life that is why they need blood and the skin never changes. Always the same."

"Ok, fine, so he's half dead but… I mean…" Albus did not know what to say. It was too unlikely. How could Riley be a vampire? Was he smuggled in there. Did Phoenix not know? _Incommodo and Otto. _Was this connected? Was this the real motivation Incommodo had to oppose Riley's father? Was that why Mark threatened Riley? _He was defending you._

_Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe Mark isn't the bad guy?_

Rose had challenged him there. Even she knew something was up. Something the twins knew about Otto. Adam turned to Albus and gulped, "This is not my business but someone in the Ministry is his father, so he is half. But it is dangerous having someone like… well… him."

"Look, well… erm…" Albus cast around for an excuse as they went back to the Common room. It was emptier now and very few people were left. Surely Phoenix knew. He knew Riley for a year. He was never a danger to anyone. No, it was not Mark defending anyone. It was just meddling in someone else's business and possibly making him more dangerous. He had never hurt anyone. At least, not that Albus knew of.

Even an hour after Adam left up to bed, Albus stayed sitting. Scorpius was silent, mouth shut tight as if opening it would expel the contents of his stomach. Albus was deep in thought. Ok, so Adam made his point. Riley was probably a vampire. But, so what? Wasn't Teddy's father a Werewolf? Some could argue they were just as dangerous. Why did Albus have to worry? It was just a simple need to tolerate what Riley was. He was always friendly before.

If only he could remember what his father had told him about Otto. He replayed the conversation with his father in his head, trying to come to the part where he asked about Otto. He, Albus had deduced something then. _The narrowing of the eyes. _

Because Harry had narrows his eyes while Albus was questioning him, Albus could tell he knew something. If Harry knew about Otto and worked with him to bring five students into Hogwarts, he could be trusted. Even if Harry did not know anything, Otto still helped to do something good. They could both be trusted and it was just like Mark to meddle anyway.

Scorpius fell asleep on the couch, apparently not as trusting. Albus could not blame him. He himself had trouble sleeping. It was completely rational to trust him but it went against his better judgment. He _had _to distrust him. It was late at night, near midnight when the last of the first years went to bed. _Taking advantage of the weekend, perhaps._

Among the last to be in the Common room was Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan's blonde hair was easily seen, even in the dark. Albus leapt up and rushed towards him. The boy looked up in surprise and almost made a run for it.

"Lorcan, just who I need!" Albus almost cried. Lucky the Scamanders were old friends of his. He tried to keep his voice down. "Adam's telling me the most ridiculous theory. About Riley. Thinks he's a vampire. But, it's ridiculous, right? Right?" he pressed.

Lorcan looked down, and his eyes, though not meeting Albus', confirmed it. Albus widened his own, and shook Lorcan, as if interrogating him. He shook the child, and Lorcan was saying shakily, "Hey, leave me alone!"

"It's not true!"

"It's so true," Lorcan said as if it wasn't even a problem. "Of course Riley is a vampire. Did you just realize? Even Lysander got it before I did. You notice he hardly needs to blink. He retains calmness, and even gets nervous around breakfast when garlic is present."

"But he breathes, he eats and drinks normally," Albus argued desperately. "Vampires only need blood."

"He's a half-vampire," Lorcan corrected. "They don't only need blood. They just have a strong preference for it at the cost of garlic." And as an afterthought, Lorcan added, "Never liked garlic anyway."

At that moment, words that Riley once said came rushing back to Albus in a flash. Words not forgotten, but not remembered either until then. Words that Albus put in the back of his mind as an extra fact about his old friend. Words that though they were only two, now had significance.

"_I'm motherless."_

How quickly had Riley waved that conversation aside? He never talked about his family before. All he knew was that his dad was Head of the International Magical Cooperation, he had a little brother, and his mum was not present. But what else? Why? He looked Lorcan in the eyes, gulped, and said, "What happens when a human mother gives birth to a half-vampire?"

Dreading the answer, Albus waited and listened. Lorcan answered after a moments' pause, "Depends. First or second birth? First birth, she _might _barely live. Second birth, she dies."

"Does a half vampire need blood?"

Albus already guessed the answer, and sure enough, Lorcan answered what Albus didn't want to hear, "Yes, but it's easier to hold back. He feeds off blood in himself and the blood he took from his mother when inside the womb. I- I think it's ok as long as he doesn't smell blood." Albus backed away, and Lorcan went on, "Vampires aren't half bad creatures, Al. They're actually pretty cool if you read on them. Some live in communities and work together to hunt animals or… or maybe human murderers as a bonus. I think there is one in the forest, actually. Lysander wants to meet them but an adventure there is foolish. They are quite fascinating though and can be quite friendly if you're understanding."

"Lorcan…"

"Al," Lorcan said, eyes rolling. "Look, you're an old friend. Have I ever led you wrong before? Half vampires are _fine. _There's nothing wrong with them. In fact, they probably have it better since they have a longer lifespan than us wizards anyway. 160 last I checked."

Lorcan bade goodnight and Albus stood where he was. He wanted to believe Lorcan. The way he spoke of just about any creature, any could be pets. He was a little like Hagrid in that way. Slowly, as if his mind and soul were telling him to go back, he shakily walked back up to his dormitory, deciding to trust Riley. He'd tell Scorpius the next day.

Damn Mark. Damn him. And damn James too. Mark was responsible. Even then, he was still attacking. This was his plan. It was not against Albus but the exchange students and how well he did it, too. There, he used Adam's knowledge to show him Riley was half vampire, got even Ben and Carl riled up, Scorpius, and who knew who else? _This _would be what kicked them out if Mark had his way. Fear of a half vampire. A full vampire in the Ministry. This could explode. If Mark won, this could destroy everything. Sure it would lure his killers out, but it would descend them all into problems and fights too. Was it really worth it? Just to discover who was behind it?


	20. Truth and Plea

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 18: Truth and Plea**

Albus woke up the next morning, still safe and apparently not bitten. Scorpius was also safe in his own bed and Riley was apparently up early. The only one who was not in the dormitory with them that morning was Walter. Albus did not know if he slept in the Common room that night but he did not dwell on it. Scorpius was also up and he looked around with tired eyes.

"Hmm, we're still in one piece," he said feeling himself. "Well, that's good news."

"Check your neck first," Albus joked, getting up tiredly and stretching. "Ugh! Merlin, this is stupid. All this time, we wonder what Riley's problem was and he was only hiding some vampirism. Honestly, Mark just makes too big a deal out of it."

"And that's… not a problem?" Scorpius asked a little testily.

"He never caused a problem before, did he?" Albus shrugged. "I mean, look…" Albus had to justify this one. He would have been like Scorpius two days ago if Lorcan had not gotten to him first. "I have a friend named Teddy Lupin. His father was a Werewolf in Hogwarts and he never bit anyone."

"That we _know _of," Scorpius emphasized. "I mean, ok, so he hasn't done anything. But it's still creepy, Al. I mean, even Rosie would freak out. Or ask your girlfriend, Alexis. She'd probably do a nut."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Albus practically yelled. "Haven't seen her in… well, at least two weeks."

"That's what they all say," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Anyways, whatever. We have breakfast."

They got dressed and proceeded downstairs. The Common room was completely empty except for two people. Two students in a corner talking in hushed voices who did not notice them just yet. Their names were exactly why Albus stole back upstairs, leaving a bewildered Scorpius at the stairs in hiding and grabbed his Invisibility cloak. He whipped it over himself and ran back downstairs. He raised it enough to force Scorpius under it and dragged them both near enough to where Riley and Joel Herbert, Slytherin prefect were sitting.

"-dunno why you don't just let them know already," Herbert was saying. "It's not that big a deal, you know. It's not like you're cursed with the full weight. If you just explain… well, it'll certainly show who your true friends are. I'm sure those in your own dormitory trust you."

"Not time yet," Riley said quietly. "Just, promise me Herbert. You'll keep my secret."

"I'll keep your secret, Blackberry," Joel promised in his Irish accent. "But if you lose it or- or do a nut- go on one of those… frenzies, I'll have no choice, Blackberry, but to duel you. Understand? I understand your difficulty but I'm prefect and can't step aside like that."

"Just keep me away from garlic and I'll be fine," Riley told him.

Albus was in half a mind to whip the close off themselves; but Scorpius, it seemed had enough. He dragged Albus away and out of the Common room. They took the cloak off only after they reached the entrance to the dungeons. Albus stuffed it back in his bag and continued to the breakfast table in silence. Here, enough happened to take his mind off Riley.

Come breakfast, the table was rather crowded. It was not the Slytherin table though, but the Gryffindor table. A bunch of students including Rose, Lysander, Samuel, and Laura Creevey were pouring over an article clipping Daniel Dagger received from home. Albus would have ignored it if Nigel Creevey had not been calling everyone's attention like a newspaper salesman, "Goblins go crazy! Diagon under attack! Read all about it! Extra! Read all about it!" The _Daily Prophet _article was right in front of Daniel and that was where Walter was, poking his head over Daniel's shoulder. Mark was right beside him and the twins were standing on his other side.

_**Skirmish in the Leaky Cauldron:**_

_The Ministry reported last night a skirmish in the Leaky Cauldron between Goblins and a few witches who were dining and drinking before daily shopping. One witch, whose name shall not be disclosed, was abducted. The other three witches reported the abduction to the Ministry which responded within minutes. Head of Aurors Harry Potter dispatched Ronald Weasley and a small team of Aurors to contain the situation that rapidly spun out of control as the abducted Witch was freed on condition of a promise that no more Aurors will enter Diagon Alley as long as the crisis with the Ministry persists._

_Though the problem subsided within an hourby Harry Potter's hand, Head of Education Mors Incommodo condemned the statement harshly, saying that "Harry Potter has placed us in even more danger as he gave up Diagon Alley, a key destination for all witches and wizards to the Goblins."_

_Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and Head of Hit Wizard squad Ernie Macmillan, current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts refuted that in a written statement, insisting that as long as the Law Enforcement was allowed there, "Diagon remains in our control."_

_This has nonetheless sparked theories, headed by journalist Rita Skeeter that the Goblins may try abducting once again to force the Ministry out altogether. Such a suggestion has prompted the Minister himself to advise all travelers to be on the lookout and stay well away from Gringotts and Diagon if they can. Stalls have been set up in Hogsmeade village as an alternative for shoppers who wish to purchase supplies._

_A small squad of young Hogwarts graduates in Diagon Alley was put together by Ronald Weasley prior to his departure to fight the Goblin rebellion anytime it gets out of hand to ensure Ministry control over the Alley. Incommodo still condemned the idea, saying it brought more ire to Goblins already angered and suggested this was a ruse by the Auror Department to have unauthorized patrols around Gringotts to make sure that the Goblins do not give in to Incommodo's demands of peeks into Phoenix's vault._

_Rumors are also abound that Harry Potter will reform Dumbledore's Army, heroes of the second war if the Goblins wage an all-out war against the Wizards. Harry Potter refused to comment on the possibility and his wife Ginny W. Potter threatened to Jinx if further questions were asked. _

_As the skirmishes happened in Diagon Alley, all eyes turned to Galadral Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Rita suggests that if Phoenix is reported to have left Hogwarts and Incommodo ever gains access to his vault and does not find the letters, he may have moved them. _

_Such a move would be difficult; however, due to the Ministry's presence outside Gringotts as part of the siege. With the floo networks being watched by some on the Ministry loyal to Incommodo and potential owl interceptions by Goblins, Phoenix cannot change location or ask another to do so for him._

_Phoenix remains steadfast and firm against the Ministry; however, insisting nothing was in the vaults and at the same time directing Ministry members loyal to him to watch Gringotts and make sure no one accesses his vaults without their consent. Harry potter is reported to have promised he would keep an eye but this goes unconfirmed._

"Wow!" James awed.

"Wonder what happens?" Nigel called, holding his hands out. "Bets that the Goblins wage war, place here. Bets that this will die down, place here. Who wants a chance to win money in a gambling match? Place all bets here!"

Some actually placed some bets, most of which were that the Goblins would wage a war. Scorpius actually reached his hand out to place a bet too, but Rose slapped his arm down with a disapproving look on her face. Albus and Scorpius walked back to their Slytherin table, Scorpius with a rather guilty look on his face. Before either of them could sit down, Mark's hand reached out and grabbed Albus' arm, making him flinch.

"Sorry, but… can you come outside, please?" Mark asked in a surprisingly polite voice. Albus bade goodbye to Scorpius and followed him out, hand in his pocket just in case a duel happened to occur. He already learned Mark was a dangerous person to be around.

"So, Walter told me what you found out," Mark muttered quietly.

Albus stopped walking and froze. Alex and Eric showed up behind Mark too, and stood waiting with their arms folded. Albus took a deep breath. "How long did you know?"

Alex widened his eyes in horror as Mark held up his hand to calm him down. He kept looking at Albus. "So you _do _know."

"Yes," Albus answered. "How long did you know, Mark? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Since last year, and you never would've believed me," Mark said truthfully. "Sorry, mate."

Then, Mark got curious and asked with genuine interest, "What'll you do about him, Al?"

"I dunno," Albus shrugged shortly, still surprised that Mark had turned out to be a protective friend all this time.

"Don't try anything stupid, Al," Mark warned him. "Just tell Redgrow or someone. I'll be surprised if the teachers don't do anything."

"Redgrow?" Albus asked. "Why not Era?"

"Won't be as trustworthy being one Slytherin accusing another of vampirism," Mark said pointedly. "Tell Redgrow and she might actually like you. You got nothing to lose. Hmph, and you ask me why I want you in Gryffindor. Believe me Al, you're safer there."

"So, this was your plan," Albus said, folding his arms. "To get them out."

"They're happier outside," Mark said neutrally. "Trust me. They said it themselves. Getting them out will give them more safety than they are here being your father's pawns and those shady people's pawns, and it'll lure those shady people out. I don't _care _if you agree, I'm not giving it up. On anything. They're leaving and you'll be safer in Gryffindor house right now more than ever."

"Mark, I"-

"Think about it, Al," Mark pleaded. "We can go up together to Phoenix's office and ask for a resorting with the hat. It's possible to change houses, Al, I know it. Besides, you can still be friends with Scorpius and Walter and everyone… you're just safer and with your own kind. You're with your family and friends, your real friends, and _we _could be friends. _Please._"

Albus was completely silent. He did not know what to say to Mark in response except to reply quietly, needing serious thinking time. "I'll think about it," he muttered as he walked off. He stopped, a thought just occurring to him. It might provoke another confrontation with Mark seeing as how he was back to his previous strength once again, but so was Albus. He was ready. "One thing, though. It's over, Mark. Lay off Riley already."

It wasn't Mark who answered. In fact, the boy was looking down in thought and Eric exclaimed. _"Lay off Riley?"_

"I've known him longer than you have and my dad is friends with his father," Albus told them. "If my dad trusts them, it's good enough for me and should be for you. And if Lorcan and Lysander thinks half vampires are fine, it's better for me than anything. They're my oldest friend. So…"

He waited there for at least a minute before giving up on an answer. He gave his message and that was that. As a matter of fact, Mark usually argued. His silence might have meant an agreement.

Albus returned to the Slytherin table and sat with Scorpius, a little silent until Scorpius asked him for details of his talk with Mark. Albusd told him the story, leaving nothing out, particularly Mark's offer at the end. This drove Scorpius to silence instead and it stayed like that for five minutes in awkward silence. Then, after Walter left Scorpius sighed.

"Al, please don't," he said quietly. "I mean, fine with being Mark's friend and all. But if you can be friends with _me _in Gryffindor house, you can certainly be friends with him in Slytherin. I mean, you don't seriously regret this, do you?"

Albus was very thoughtful about this. He had thought of Mark's desire, yes, but he never considered the possibility that Riley was a vampire. But then, Riley was harmless. Of that, Albus was sure. But if he was not… if Albus was wrong like he was before about so many other people like Scorpius and Mark… Gryffindor would be open. If Phoenix allowed it.

"I'll stay," Albus muttered, spreading cheese on the steak sandwich. "But if Riley does a nut…"

"Then you'll leave your best friend for dead and move to Gryffindor," Scorpius nodded in mock understanding. "I understand."

"Hey, self-preservation, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Scorpius said in a continuously mocking voice. "Preservation. And… you're under the delusion I take it, that it's very self-preserving of you to change houses and suffer _my _wrath."

"It seems you're the one deluded, Scorps, that you could actually take Mark on," Albus said back, smiling widely. He was thoroughly enjoying this. Scorpius knew that he could not take Mark on.

"You're the one calling me Scorps, Al, you're about to suffer my wrath _now _and no Mark to defend you," Scorpius laughed. "That good enough for you?"

"Yeah, seeing as how you're worried about me going to Gryffindor due to Riley, you're doing a bang up job of it all by yourself," Albus said, patting his shoulder. "Give up?"

"Whatever, let's go to class," Scorpius shrugged, apparently bored when he lost.

And went to class they did. Classes passed by normally. Riley did not do anything strange and even Mark did not let out his usual lectures on Slytherins. Even the twins were quiet. The day passed uneventfully and the night would have too if Riley did not do exactly what Albus and Scorpius were worried about.

As they lay themselves down to sleep, a loud screech sounded. It was like a banshee and Albus leapt out of bed, wand raised. Walter fled the dormitory first and Scorpius was about to follow when Riley fell out of bed. Unperturbed, he dashed at the snake hole himself. Scorpius backed away, about to faint as Riley came running. But he took a sharp turn, and flew up the steps at top speed, yelling something about "Mark," "Walter," and "prank." They looked at each other in fear, and chased Riley down.


	21. The Garlic Frenzy Duel

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 19: The Garlic Frenzy Duel**

Walter's yell was heard from the dormitory and when Albus and Scorpius entered the Common room, they saw a circle of people gathering around what seemed to be a confrontation. Though Albus and Scorpius left the dormitory a few seconds after Riley sped off, a confrontation was already brewing and for the first time ever, Riley was beside himself with anger. He appeared to have tried marching at Walter but the boy was saved by Adam Musa, standing in between them and facing Riley fearlessly, albeit with a trembling hand. Riley shook his head violently, and sniffed out violently like an animal, as if trying to get a lingering awful smell out.

"YOU DID IT!" he screamed at Walter. "MARK TOLD YOU! HE TOLD YOU! HE TOLD YOU TO- TO DO _IT! _TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't," Walter stuttered.

Samantha was being held by another older Slytherin girl, third year by the look of her, but even that girl was shaking. Samantha was watching the confrontation erupting like an exploding volcano, probably thanks to the fact she was Walter's sister and watching her older brother getting assaulted by a vampire was not what anyone would want to see.

"Who… who asked- who told you? I… I WANT TO KNOW! NEVER TALK TO THAT- THAT GRYFFINDOR SCUM AGAIN!" Riley raged. "I KNOW WHAT HE ASKED, AND IF YOU DON'T TELL THE TRUTH, I'LL, I'LL"-

"Riles, calm down," a timid fourth year girl said in an attempt to show some kind of bravery as an older being in the Common room. She too was terrified. So was Albus and Scorpius. From calm and allegedly uncaring, Riley transcended into a state of rage and anger.

"NO!" Riley yell shook even the fourth year into hysterics, and she backed down. "MARK KNOWS. He- HE TOLD WALTER TO PLANT THIS. HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD!"

"How? Just tell us."

Roxanne usually liked the humorous side of things, but even she couldn't smile at this. She was huddled with her first year friends, sticking behind a first year boy who looked equally as terrified.

As Riley was beginning to take a hold of himself and stay under control, a sixth year, Joel Herbert the prefect, came up. He was backed by two boys from his dormitory. Estella Elles, a sixth year girl, also a prefect, came backed by two girls from her dormitory. These were the only six students who appeared to be fearless to Riley's face. But, Albus though, the followers flanking Joel and Estella would probably have not been as fearless if they were not right behind Senior prefects.

Joel put a hand on Riley's shoulder in an attempt to calm him and said in his thick Irish accent, "Calm down, or we're gonna have a fight, and we don't want that. I warned you, Blackberry."

Riley shuddered, and finally got a hold of himself. He turned slowly and faced Joel, breathing heavily and speaking slowly as if weighing every syllable he uttered. "Walt is the only one who is in my dormitory and actually has a friendship with Mark Wallader, a Gryffindor kid who kept trying to intimidate me since the beginning of this year."

Joel's response was, in Albus' opinion well chosen. "Look around you. Everyone here is with you against Mark. You don't need him. Just tell us how did he prank you, and we'll take it to the Gryffindor prefects." Joel asked calmly. It seemed he was clearly trying to get to the bottom of the matter, and it seemed he was succeeding. Now everyone could see why he was picked as prefect. He was good. No doubt he'd become Head Boy the next year.

"That's my business," Riley hissed. "It's not about a prank, or I'd have dealt with Mark myself. Mark's been keeping everyone mad at me since the beginning of the year, and now it's gone too far. Walter waged an indirect attack! But I swear, I'll- I'm gonna get you, Walter Mold. Adam, back, now!"

"No," Adam said, attempting bravery, but anyone could see he was shaking.

"Very well," Riley muttered, and he freed himself from Joel's grasp, and walked over to the terrified pair. As he got closer, Adam bravely reached into Walter's pocket, pulled what looked like a garlic clove out and stuffed it up to Riley's nose. Albus wished he hadn't done that, but he knew Adam to be rash. Riley seemed to be trying to resist, but the clove was still there. His head started shaking again, then…

Another screech. The Slytherin crowd, including Joel backed away as Riley'd secret slowly dawned on everyone. The garlic and his reaction had given it away and Albus finally understood why Riley was acting this way.

"_I- I think I'm a vampire," Riley said shuddering. "I'm allergic to garlic!"_

Of course! Riley was a half vampire and naturally held an allergy to garlic. A very severe and unusual allergy. Being a vampire made it natural to him. It was reaction against his will. It was not Riley doing this.

Of course, this did not stop Walter from bursting into tears of fear and regret. Adam, apparently filled with a new bravery, stepped forward. He still shook, but he held his wand high. Riley was still yelling and screaming and raging. He was stamping his feet hard on the ground successively like a child throwing a temper tantrum. A very bad smell was in his nose, and he couldn't get it out. At least, that was what Albus and Scorpius knew. Walter and Adam must've had a lot of garlic hidden with them.

Before Albus could catch Joel's reaction to this tantrum, he felt a hand pull himself and Scorpius down and forced behind a chair away from the scene. It was none other than Lorcan Scamander and he had an accusatory look in his face, "Garlic Frenzy? Did you do that?"

"This has nothing to do with me, Scamander," Scorpius swore, and for a moment, he reminded Albus of Draco when Harry accused him of taking Albus into Knockturn Alley. "I'm as new to this as you are."

Before Lorcan could respond, a bang went off. A random fifth year yelled "Take cover!" as another bang went off. The crowd dispersed, and the source was clear. Riley was fighting like a madman. The only one standing firm was Joel Herbert, even the other prefects failed to take a stand. Joel was fighting Riley one on one as the others took cover, and yelling orders to Estella and the other kids who flanked them earlier. "Take the entrance and guard the dormitories!"

Sparks were flying, passing furniture and jets of light nearly destroyed them and even grazed some cheeks. Both Joel and Riley avoided the worst of the spells thrown and some students were hit by the crossfire, including a couple of unlucky first years. Lorcan kept Albus and Scorpius down behind a faraway sofa chair and before Albus could exclaim in surprise, his mouth and Scorpius' mouth were clamped shut by an unseen hand. Slowly, the wielders of those hands were seen. Herald and Gerald, twins Albus rarely saw but knew to be followers of Malcolm appeared. He made to exclaim more, but a fiery orange jet of light zoomed at the very chair and came so close that Herald actually poked his head out and yelled _"Protego."_

The light was successfully rebounded and zoomed back at Riley. Albus could not see if it made contact for another explosion rocked the center of the fight. Riley managed to re-angle the spell at Joel who barely dodged the spell.

Where did Herald learn a spell like that? Albus was amazed. He knew from Rose that Shield Charms were fourth year level and yet these second years could do it easily. Then again, where was Malcolm? Surely he cared that his brother was in the middle of all of this. He was not in the original circle of onlookers.

Meanwhile, Ursa was prancing along the Common room, chasing a mouse, when a spell nearly hit Ursa, and the cat screeched angrily, running away and hiding behind an arm chair. The arm chair was reduced to nothing as Joel barely dodged a spell, Ursa fleeing for dear life down the stairs to the dormitory. Joel dove behind a table, but that too met the same fate.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Joel was blasted back, wand flying out of his hand. It landed on the other side of the room, and Riley ran at Walter and Adam. He stopped a distance, and rose his wand. Before an incantation was done, however; a shield charm appeared between them. Albus' question was being answered.

Albus never thought he'd be so happy to see him. Malcolm Mold was marching down the stairs, his large friends Gordon and Jared behind him. Herald and Gerald quickly scurried to take their places behind them, forming what seemed like a triangle formation. Malcolm looked very, very angry. It seemed, as angry as Malcolm was about Walter being friends with a Gryffindor, threatening a Mold was crossing the line big time.

For the first time, Albus could fully appreciate Malcolm's presence in Slytherin house. And so, for the first time that whole year, he could appreciate the meaning of being a Slytherin in the first place. Watching Malcolm Mold march down the stairs, without even questioning the motive of the battle and casting a Shield charm to defend his younger brother, filled Albus with such inspiration it was legendary to him. One did not need to be a Slytherin to march in recklessly without knowing the full scope. All you needed was a motive. Malcolm had one even James would appreciate. The older and skinny blonde stepped in between the brown-haired plump boy and the mad black-haired boy, facing the latter fearlessly.

Before Riley could act, he was being pinned against the wall physically. Malcolm was yelling at him at the top of his lungs. The normal Riley may have cowered, but this one was unimpressed. In the middle of the scream, Riley used his wand and an explosion sounded. Malcolm spun around and in a quick movement, the spell rebounded and barely missed Riley.

Malcolm was a third year, and he fought the second-year with amazing skill. It was no kidding. Malcolm was good. Very good. Albus thought he'd like to see Malcolm face off with Mark and see who won. Malcolm knew spells up to fourth year level. He ducked, wove, and dodged around Riley, loathing in his face, jets of light zooming and ricocheting off walls and shattering windows. Students dove aside as stray spells narrowly missed them. As Malcolm ducked around Riley, he kicked him in the back, and sent another spell. Riley dodged it narrowly, and Joel reentered the battle.

Albus spared a glance at Riley next, and he understood. Riley was also good. Being a vampire, he must be. He could hold his own against a sixth year and a third year, but Albus noticed he was only on the defensive, and had Riley been in his normal state, he'd have been overtaken long before Malcolm entered the battle. And if Malcolm fell, Gordon and Jared were likely to take over. Riley only fired the spells he knew as a second-year. It was his frenzy, as Lorcan called it, that made him fast and agile enough to dodge spells well.

Then, the snake hole opened, and in marched Professor Forma Era, pale faced and all. For a reason Albus could at first not explain, a rush of cold overtook Albus' insides. Era's presence meant too much now. She would put a stop to it… but why did he not feel safe? Lorcan widened his eyes, and as if answering his mind's question, whispered urgently, "Just what we need when garlic is present. A _full-_vampire!"

"What?"

"Whose idea was this?" Lorcan demanded through gritted teeth to Albus and Scorpius, and he looked positively angry.

Albus looked down, and hesitated, "It wasn't me, I swear. It looks like Walter planted garlic on his nose while he was sleeping or… something. Maybe under his pillow or… look, it wasn't me ok, stop looking at me like that!"

Albus was very uncomfortable having Lorcan looking at him in an accusatory and judgmental way as if knowing Albus was lying. Era used a spell to knock Walter and Adam back far enough away from her, and stepped in front of Malcolm and Joel. She motioned to them to put away their wands, and they did so, even Malcolm. Riley was still in a rampage though, and she spun round in lightning speed, and engaged with him. The spar was short-lived. Riley was soon overcame, and blasted back, landing right beside Walter and Adam, both of whom still had garlic with them.

A quick sniff and his already mad rampage was worsened. Another loud screech like a banshee, and he jumped up, almost flew, and blasted his way through the crowd so fiercely that even the guards Joel had at the entrance dove aside. Samantha was screaming into the third-year girl's chest as Riley fled the Common room, yelling, "MARK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The Common room was quiet once again. Albus, Scorpius, and Lorcan rose from behind the armchair. Professor Era looked around at them with urgent eyes, and ordered, "Everyone to your dormitories. NOW! I am going to seal the snake hole. No one will leave till nine tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Now!" And, with a swish of her cloak, she chased after Riley.

As the snake hole shut, a barrier was erected over it by Era and Joel on either side. Afterwards, Joel helped Estella up and blew out a sigh. "Phew, well, he came out with a bang, didn't he?"

Then, a full din broke out among all the students. The majority of the students were hording Malcolm's gang for thanks for confronting the crazy Riley as Malcolm helped his brother up and tended to his wounds. It seemed he was saving anger for later.

Lorcan turned on Albus and Scorpius, clearly angry. "What happened?"

"Walter and Adam played a prank, apparently," Scorpius shrugged.

"Oh, Merlin!" Lorcan shook his head. "What the bloody hell? Why'd they go and expose a secret like that so stupidly? We could've"-

"I wish I thought about the garlic part," Scorpius said defensively.

"_What?"_

"Lorcs, he is a vampire," Scorpius said on Albus' behalf. "That's dangerous, y'know."

"Did he bite you?" Lorcan asked testily.

"No, but"-

"Did he frighten you in any way before?"

"No, but"-

"What gives you the right to"-

"Lorcan, hello, I know you love animals, but a vampire… even you were frightened by Era when she came in. They're vicious and unrelenting toward humans. Even Rose would agree with me."

"Well, the more open-minded Lysander might disagree with her," Lorcan shrugged.

"Lorcan, please, look," Albus pleaded. "Let's look at the damage here. He went crazy and nearly killed some people. Seen Walter lately? What excuse is there for that? Plus- plus, he's been hiding this from us. I mean, if he was safe, wouldn't he admit it or something like"-

"Like the Werewolf back in the seventies?" Lorcan said grumpily. "Kept secret for the safety of everyone. The fact you compromised his secret, compromised his safety and our safety as well. That was stupid Al! Don't try to defend Walter. He nearly got _himself _killed."

Before Albus or Scorpius could respond, Malcolm's loud voice sounded. "Don't EVER try something STUPID like that again! Should've told a teacher! A vampire like that in YOUR dorm? Father would sue. We could've been heroes or something!"

"Relax, Malcolm, you beat them back," Walter mumbled miserably.

"You scared me half to DEATH!" Malcolm screamed. "Imagine someone of our caliber being killed by a vampire! The Ministry would go NUTS! As if we didn't have enough problems ALREADY!" Walter gulped tears down as Malcolm stomped his feet on the ground angrily. "I'm telling Phoenix tomorrow. If he doesn't expel him, I'm telling father to sue! Phoenix has been an idiot long enough!"

"I'm sorry, Malcolm," Walter said tearfully. "I s-swear, I d-d-didn't think he'd b-b-be so horrible. I thought I'd hide here while he was sorted in the dormitory. If I told Era, she-she would've killed me. I know it! I don't wanna die!" He collapsed into tears.

Malcolm sat down beside Walter, blew out an angry sigh, and folded his arms, rolling his eyes at Walter's misery. He nonetheless said, "You won't."


	22. Owls Before the Storm

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 20: Owl Before the Storm**

_**A/N: Hi. Sorry for taking so long with updates. I know they are getting longer than usual and I am sorry. I'll try to shorten the gap between chapters since I finished with University. I have a little word at the end of this chapter too concerning the story. **_

When Albus and Scorpius woke up the next morning, the school was in full buzz. Word was Riley became the first student in Hogwarts history to ever threaten a portrait. Even the legendary Tom Riddle never threatened a portrait. Gryffindors swore even their students had never threatened a portrait. According to the Gryffindors, (Mark told Walter), Riley attacked the fat lady with spells and curses. She fled her portrait in fear, and he knocked at it for ten minutes in a rampage.

Yet, no one saw it happen. The only one who was a first-hand witness was Laura Creevey, who needed a calming potion made by Professor Era, who wasn't available until the next morning. Lysander had to take her to the hospital wing to be calmed down physically and verbally before Era could come up.

But no one was angrier than Malcolm. Malcolm exploded with rage the next morning. He seemed to be looking for the person responsible for giving Walter or Adam the garlic idea in the first place. Albus and Scorpius walked down from the dormitory to Malcolm holding court and even making a speech to a lot of willing listeners.

"All we know is that beast was yelling Mark's name! I am declaring an all-out _personal _war on Gryffindor house, because they are the ones who are making _friends _with our number, _especially _Mark. Whoever wants to join, they can. If I find the person responsible for this… this atrocity against the Mold name, I will personally see to it that person is either expelled or the Headmaster himself is sacked… or preferably both. How _dare _he let a dangerous vampire in this ancient house? How _dare _these people think they can lash out at us through a beast? That's attempted murder!"

Albus could hardly argue with Malcolm's prejudiced thoughts at that point. Fresh from the horrors of the night before, Albus found himself agreeing with Malcolm. As the circle of listeners dissipated, Malcolm turned to Walter and even turned his eyes to Albus. Samantha was there too, and she was sitting close beside her eldest brother.

"Potter, over here!" he demanded so forcefully, Albus resigned himself to listen. "Walt tells me you found out about this recently. He won't answer anything else so I'm interrogating you instead. When did you all find out about Riley? Exactly?"

"Erm…" Albus looked at Scorpius, who shrugged in indifference at Malcolm knowing. "Well… two nights ago, I think."

Malcolm fell into deep thought, as if narrowing down possibilities. Samantha looked up at him curiously and neither Albus nor Scorpius were sure if they could leave. Then, Malcolm spoke again. "Two nights ago. No idea could have been given that night so it's narrowed to only yesterday. Walt, answer me now or I'll go to Mark myself. _Did you see him yesterday?"_

Walter looked up in apparent fear and tension and shook his head "I'll tell you, but _please _don't go after Mark. He's not a bad guy. He protected me, I swear. He knew what Riley was and told me"-

"_What?"_

"Nothing," he said hurriedly.

"So, you saw him yesterday and he put something in your mind! I don't care if he protected you, he used you as a pawn!"

"That's just like Mark," Scorpius spoke up suddenly. "Like a mad genius. Everyone is his pawn."

"Mark isn't like that!" Walter said almost tearfully. "He _begged _me not to do anything. The garlic thing came from Defense Against the Dark Arts, ok? I asked Professor Macmillan at the end of class yesterday what happened if you used garlic on a vampire."

"_Why did you do it then?" _It seemed it took every ounce of fiber Malcolm had to keep himself calm and he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I- I thought that maybe I could impress Mark and be- be a hero if I exposed Riley that way," Walter admitted through heavy tears. "He was dangerous. I couldn't just stay there and Phoenix… he wouldn't care."

"Malcolm, if Mark protected Walter, I don't want him hurt," Samantha pleaded, feeling empathy to Walter's tears.

Mark himself was a bit shaken, and no one saw that before. As Albus and Scorpius left the dungeons, the first person they met was Mark, who threw himself at them both in relief. For a wonder, the twins were not with him. "Merlin, the school was insisting some Slytherins died!" he said dramatically. He seemed genuinely relieved that they were fine. "I thought for a moment that… well, at least you're ok. Ok, fine. Hmph," and Mark reverted back to his usual sour self. "Well, you saw what happened. Thank me later."

Albus and Scorpius followed Mark to the Great Hall from the Entrance hall. As they took their seats at the respective tables, checkboxes appeared next in front of them magically beside their plates. Behind them, with his wand withdrawn was Professor Creevey. He had a small smile. "Professor Era sent me to give you these. Each student is to fill these in before breakfast is over."

Looking at the items, Albus saw they were extra lessons; their names and teachers. The time to choose their electives was upon them at last. As if on cue, a flurry of owls invaded the hall from the ceiling with a bunch of letters dropping on front of Albus, right on his marmalade. One letter from his father came with a newspaper clipping Albus pocketed to read later.

_I took Care of Magical Creatures, _Harry wrote. _Hagrid's brilliant. Divination is a mildly interesting subject, but its credibility is questioned. Nonetheless, it did predict both Wizarding wars so we cannot discredit completely. Ask Aunt Hermione about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but as a Potter, I think you should take Muggle Studies. _

His mum wrote a separate letter, advising him to think through the decision. _This will effect your life. What you want to do later will be effected._

One letter from his uncle Ron read _Albus, take Divination. It's a load of laughs. Whatever you do, steer clear of Arithmancy. It turned your aunt into a maniac. I would recommend Care of Magical Creatures because Hagrid is brilliant and whoever doesn't take it has betrayed the family honor. _

_PS. Hugo says hi and that the Appleby Arrows beat the Montrose Magpies 240-120._

Albus might have listened to Ron if Hermione had not sent a letter tow seconds later disputing almost everything it said. _Al, pay no attention to your drunken uncle. Divination is atrocious and Arithmancy is for those who are of a steady mind like you and I. Numerical values and symbols hold untold meanings Divination can never unlock. Ancient Runes give a good insight into old languages and a steady background on the origins of magic. Muggle studies is a great subject since you di not grow up with Muggles as I did. I highly recommend it, lest you understand your Uncle Dudley a little better. As for Care of Magical Creatures, it really is a great subject and Hagrid is a good teacher but as you know Hagrid, I feel I must warn you that the subject is dangerous. In any case, don't go for a small amount of courses. Please, please Al try taking four courses. When I was your age, I signed up for five courses and needed a time turner. Five years ago, I lengthened the school day for people who wanted a broader learning experience. I advise you to take advantage of these changes I made._

Then, he got a surprise letter from Uncle Percy, _Play to your strengths, Albus. Do you want to study the unknown? Do you want to play Quidditch? Do you want to look after magical creatures? Think very carefully, and let me know what you decide._

_Take Divination _Luna wrote to him. _It's an important subject, and gives one a greater knowledge of that which is beyond human capability to comprehend fully. _

Albus sat with Scorpius in the dormitory, and talked it out with him. Scorpius seemed to be thinking along Albus' same lines, whilst scratching his cat, Ursa. Albus stared at the list, and sighed, "Uncle Percy is right. I will want to study things."

"Well, mum and dad seem to think I should take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. What's on your end?" Scorpius asked behind his letters from his mum and dad. They seemed to be quite long, no doubt filled with Draco's history of Hippogriffs Albus never failed to hear from Scorpius or Harry.

"Well, the general agreement is that Care of Magical Creatures is cool to take. I guess I'll take their word for it."

"Well, ok but don't blame me if you get slashed by a Hippogriff or… or scared out of your pants because of some death omen or something," Scorpius shrugged. "I'm sticking with my gut and taking the ones inside."

"Scorps, be honest, do you _really_ think Hagrid would have you killed?" Albus asked him testily. "You met him."

"No, but my dad"-

"Insulted a Hippogriff," Albus finished for him, not meeting Scorpius' eyes. He did not want to appear to more challenging than he already was. "C'mon, you know the subject is gonna be good."

"Alright, alright, if I take Care of Magical Creatures with you, you take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with me," Scorpius offered. "Deal?"

"Deal, but no Arithmancy," Albus told him. "I really don't care about… (he read Hermione's letter again) _numerical values and symbols. _No, you're about to take Muggle studies with me._"_

Albus thought he was being daring trying to convince Scorpius to take Muggle studies but Scorpius jumped at the chance and checked the box for it immediately. "Yes, with Professor Creevey. Ok."

"You… _want _to take Muggle studies?" Albus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, sort of… I mean… yeah," Scorpius said airily and if Albus was not mistaken, he was being secretive about something. Albus was flustered about it for a minute but pushed it out of his mind and cleared his throat. "And. We rejected Arithmancy. Want Divination? Or… do we just stop at three?"

"Well, let's take four and who knows, Rosie might think we're serious students and help us for once. Aunt Hermione lengthened the school day for people who wanted to take more subjects. Either way, our schedules will be full and some might be fun! Apparently, Divination is a load of laughs and Magical Creatures is with Hagrid."

"That was your Aunt?" Scorpius gaped. "Al, you bastard!"

Nonetheless, they shook hands happily on it, and turned to their respective lists. Slowly, Albus wrote his full name, taking care to remember his middle name. He wrote his age and year, his birthday, and then checked the lessons Divination, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. Albus was about to raise his hand for Creevey to come on over but Rose came over first with her own checklist. She placed it beside Albus' and read from his.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, and Muggle studies. Brilliant, Al, you're in three of my courses. I _do _hope the teachers are good. Mum says Divination isn't worth it though and I do think Ancient runes will be fascinating. I took Arithmancy though. I advise you to rethink your decision, please."

"Well, I would have, but Al told me to take Care of Magical Creatures," Scorpius mumbled.

"Al, forsaking knowledge for a dangerous subject?"

"Yes, because Hagrid is a good teacher and Arithmancy is for nerds," Albus grinned.

"_What?"_

"Yeah, and your mum swayed me to think this way so… not my fault," Albus laughed, taking the article Harry had sent out and opening it in front of Scorpius and Rose to read. Harry apparently wanted to keep Albus updated so here it went. This time, Albus' article was summoning Gryffindors over to the Slytherin table to read it and that included the most anti-Slytherin personalities Daniel Dagger, Mark Wallader and the Wallaby twins Alex and Eric.

_**Diagon Hostage Crisis: Goblins Make Demands**_

_Late last night, Education Head Mors Incommodo sent two Ministry members in to Gringotts to confront the Goblins. The confrontation within was not commented on and the happenings inside are unknown as of now. However, it is clear two Goblins ran out with one Ministry worker giving chase. The chase ended when the Goblins seized a passing family, a knife on their son's neck. _

_It is unclear what became of the Ministry worker, but some Goblin sources hinted at the possibility of him being dead, raising speculation that s scuffle went on inside. Incommodo is reported to be furious. _

_The violent hostage crisis is still happening as the Ministry scrambles to make an agreement with the Goblins with Otto Blackberry and Harry Potter in the lead. Phoenix remains in Hogwarts dealing with what Otto said were "internal problems." _

_Incommodo condemned Harry's involvement; however, and took a stance against Otto, claiming that "This is in the hands of my Department. The presence of an Auror force, let alone the Head himself only raises suspicion of secret letters within the vault. Why are there exchange students within when neither me nor the Minister gave consent?"_

_Harry did not respond to the accusation yet co-Head Ronald Weasley released a leak that Hogwats had other problems other than worrying about exchange students and why they were there. The war of words reached a climactic showdown when the hostage crisis ensued. _

_The Goblins dragged the family inside the bank and shut the doors demanding Incommodo's forces to leave the grounds, Harry Potter's assurance that Aurors would never go near the bank again, and free banking for all Goblins. _

_Agreement seems unlikely as Incommodo refused any compromise until he knows the whereabouts and fate of the other worker who is presumed dead inside Gringotts. Senior Goblin officials were quick to point out; however, that time is of the essence. "If the Ministry is too slow with us, we're killing the hostages and we'll fight the Wizards off our grounds instead. What happens after that is up to them but we will not be pushed by any Wizard."_

_Journalist Rita Skeeter offered to mediate a solution to this evolving conflict though as the starter of this exchange-student conflict in what is now being popularly known as the Skeeter Scandal. No comment from either Goblins or Incommodo yet._

"Thought you got that article, he sent me the same thing," Mark shrugged as Albus and Scorpius got up to turn their choices in to Professor Creevey.

After they finished turning their choices in (Mark for a wonder chose the same subjects Albus chose,) they walked outside the hall. Alex and Eric returned to the table to finish their breakfast.

Just as they walked outside, as a first shot of the war Malcolm declared, an ambush took place on Mark. Herald and Gerald, the twins who had yesterday successfully fended an attack from Riley that might have blown Albus, Scorpius and Lorcan off jumped on him from behind and two older Slytherin students forced him off the floor and against the wall threateningly.

_**A/N: Last story, I stated the ending would be a surprise and would change everything. The ending of the Forgotten Memory changed the dynamics and shook things up. This Hurricane will shake things up again but this time in a larger way as things spill from Hogwarts into the outside world.**_


	23. The Hogwarts Hurricane

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 21 The Hogwarts Hurricane**

Albus had not expected such a scene to commence so soon but it had. Malcolm's twins Herald and Gerald tripped Mark suddenly with two older Slytherin sixth year students Albus had honestly never met before in his life jumped Mark. Now, Albus was forced to appreciate Malcolm's influence within Slytherin house. Alas, the ringleader was not present.

Out of instinct toward their newfound friendship, Albus withdrew his wand and raised it. Scorpius looked on the verge of doing the same when a yell from Walter made them all stop. "Stop!" Finally, he had arrived. Malcolm Mold and his followers Gordon and Jared were walking out from the Great hall, having finished eating. Walter and Samantha were scurrying along behind him, Walter with his hand up in halting motion. "Leave him! Potter is our enemy. He's the King in this game we're playing."

The older students released Mark at once and just then, a loud, obnoxious and familiar voice rang out from the main stairs. "Oi, someone calling me out?"

Malcolm raised his wand threateningly as James walked down the main steps alone and unarmed. Mark froze and slowly went red as Malcolm confronted him. "You're the puppet master behind this, Potter. Admit it!"

"What _are _you talking about?" James asked cheekily.

"_Don't play dumb," _Malcolm said in a quiet, threatening voice. "You know full well what happened yesterday and you've been using _everyone _in Hogwarts as your pawns since the beginning of the year. TALK LION SCUM!"

"Jumping to the wrong conclusion again, Mold?" James taunted. "As usual. You tried this in first year thinking I had it in for your life only to find yourself detained for half the semester."

"No, this is the right one," Malcolm breathed. "You know the bat assaulted _your _fat lady portrait… attempting an attack on _your own foster brother. _Through all of this, you've been unusually silent on this. Where did _your own brother _fit into this? Huh? You knew, I know you knew."

Then, Mark surprised everyone by speaking up and thus revealing what James had planned from the beginning. "You got it wrong, Mold. I told James a long time ago. I trusted you, James. You told me clearly you wanted a prank. Is this what you wanted? I wanted enough trouble, enough chaos to kick the students out, not a bloody cataclysm!"

James shook his head solemnly, "No, I swear. I didn't ask for garlic. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was meant to stay between Adam and Riley. Stir up the trouble. You told me about Riley and"-

"James wasn't planning an assault on Slytherin," Mark defended. "But… he _did _tell me to stop Walter from revealing him because"-

Then, to Albus' immense surprise James released a wide grin and he seemed to be suppressing a laugh. "I was so close, too. Understand, Mark? Huh? All this time, you've been playing the role of King. I allowed you too, really. The one whose friendship is so beneficial and whose enmity is so disadvantageous. What you fail to realize is that I am the eyes and ears of the castle. I spent my entire first year discovering every last secret there was… why, that first Christmas back I really had to work on my own father to discover _every last secret for real."_

Albus knew he was referring to a magical map of the school detailing where each student was in the castle and where all the passages were. Both Malcolm and Mark were ignorant to this though. "What did you want then?" Mark demanded. "You forbade me from letting Walter have his way. Why?"

"Because… _I _wanted to expose Riley!" James said madly. "Exposing him through some orchestration of mine… a grand scheme and the teachers would be so grateful, my next four years here would be a breeze. The teachers would turn a blind eye over everything I do. I was so _close _too. Why, Mark? What would you have done? Allowed Walter to expose him and put him in danger?"

Mark said nothing. He himself allowed James to do this. He knew it was not James' fault because James was truly about to tell Redgrow and gain his hero status and perhaps an Award for Special Services to the School. Malcolm was beside himself. "Spare me your theatrics. You were about to let innocent Slytherins in the crossfire for your selfish gains!"

"No one would have _died," _James corrected. "There was nothing wrong with"-

Malcolm had heard enough. He sent a jet of red light at James and it came so close to hitting that James dove to the side and rolled on his side on the floor to avoid another spell. Mark yelled for Malcolm to stop in unison with Walter. From the floor, James blasted a jet of orange light at Malcolm. It was a direct aim but Malcolm parried and before the duel could progress any further, entrants had intervened.

Nigel Creevey, Samuel Redgrow, Michael Finnigan, Daniel Dagger, Jimmy Kat, and Louis and Fred Weasley backed James up from the stairs, taking positions as if readying for war. Malcolm was not fazed but simply grinned and Albus could honestly not tell whose side was he on. From the dungeons walked Gordon, Jared and the twins Herald and Gerald. The elder Slytherin students were still there too, evening the odds and by age alone, tipping the odds in Malcolm's favor.

From the Great hall, either having finished eating or simply wondering where their cousin was, Alex and Eric Wallaby trotted out and one look at the scene withdrew their wands as well.

Mark, Albus and Scorpius gaped open-mouthed at the situation and Albus was weighing his options. Mark looked at Albus from the corner of his eye and said, "If you wanna back out, I'll totally understand."

"You started this. What's been happening this whole year?" Albus asked quietly.

"Potter, your game ends here!" Malcolm declared.

"Ah, go and boil your head, Mold," Daniel shooed away.

"Don't say something you'll regret, Dagger," Malcolm breathed.

"Al, behind me," James ordered, wand on Malcolm readily. Though James put on a brave face, Albus could tell this time he was frightened and he needed all the help he could muster now. Malcolm had him on the run.

"No, Potter was in as much danger as the rest of us thanks to your selfish game!" Malcolm said loudly, glaring at James with revulsion and hatred in every last corner of his face, eyes filled with fire. "Stay out of it, Albus Potter otherwise stay behind _me." _

Then, Albus did exactly what Mark did not want him to do. He pointed his wand at James, ready to defend his house. James , though innocent in all truthfulness, had still gotten the exchange student Jimmy Kat involved in this, he did exactly what Mark wanted. Seeing him aiming a wand at Malcolm along with the rest of the dormitory showed Albus just how involved he was. Nonetheless, this sparked a protest as Scorpius backed slowly off. Mark spoke up, "Al, what the bloody hell? He stuck his nose out for you all year! It's for the greater good!"

"Al, you know Malcolm is exaggerating!" James said angrily, hand shaking a little bit as he eyed Malcolm. "I would never have put anyone in danger. You're my brother. He doesn't get it!" James never treated him like one.

"Don't I?" Malcolm raged. "My little brother was endangered."

"He wouldn't have been if he just did as Mark told him!" James yelled back. "I was just about to tell Redgrow and achieve what I wanted. It would have been easy. You and Mark exaggerated this whole thing! Al, behind _me_!"

Before Albus could even regret his decision, a scampering of feet from the main stairs had them all staring. Carl McCormack and Ben Franken had arrived and behind them was Adam Musa. Adam had told Carl and Ben of the previous night and that meant that Jimmy or no Jimmy, James was not at fault.

"He stuck his nose out for you, Al!" Mark yelled angrily.

In the blink of an eye, Albus pointed his wand on Malcolm instead, pleasing James. Malcolm's next words solidified Albus' resolve against him. "No neutral observers, Potter. How _dare _you go against me?"

"Al, don't make me have to defend you again!" Scorpius called out to Eric's surprise as Malcolm turned on Albus and walked towards him threateningly. Albus backed away to the great oak doors to the courtyard outside. As his back touched the doors, he knew he was cornered and he pointed his wand at Malcolm despite knowing he was going to get hurt. Albus was far outnumbered and he did not expect James to defend him this time.

Then, the unthinkable happened. It must have happened quickly but to Albus, it was slow motion. As Malcolm raised his wand and opened his mouth, Scorpius rushed up beside him as Alex and Eric pushed the doors open, allowing Albus to back up more. Malcolm's gang backed Malcolm up, raising their own wands threateningly as the twins pointed theirs. Mark took a place beside Albus too as the twins joined their ranks. Then, it had seemed Walter too had taken sides. He and Samantha took places beside Albus readily and Malcolm halted.

It was one thing fighting five younger students but when one of the younger ones was the younger brother Malcolm was defending, he could go no further. He closed his mouth but his wand was still raised. He had eyes for Walter, probably telling him to back off. His gang was evened with Albus' gang and James was taking advantage of the temporary halt in violence to pull the Great hall doors open. It was time his plan came to fruition. Adam and Ben were right beside him and then it dawned on Albus what was happening.

Carl had worked it out with James. The exchange students were sucked right into it but were about to become heroes themselves. Albus could see the future already. He knew what would happen if James won over. James was in the right. He was about to prove the whole world wrong by portraying the exchange students as heroes and save their reputation from Incommodo.

"RILEY IS A VAMPIRE!" James and Adam yelled in unison. Ben pushed past them both and disappeared into the hall to emphasize. The hall was still full of people and Albus wished he was one of them. Malcolm was still threatening him. Alas, as Adam and Ben did their part with James leading them, Daniel Dagger turned to Malcolm.

"Oh, cowardly now, are we?" Daniel called, running up as his gang fired spells on Malcolm's group. "Internal division in Slytherin house and you can't even deal with that!"

Malcolm and his group bore the brunt of the spells as Mark took Albus' arm and dragged him away eagerly, narrowly avoiding jets of red light. They ducked away from the battle and nearer to Hagrid's hut, leaving James' gang to deal with Malcolm. Albus knew James too well and was confident he'd show up to rally his group later against Malcolm. Having fired from behind, James had the upper hand and did not need help.

Mark dragged Albus and his friends over to Hagrid's hut, banging on the door eagerly. The trees were rustling slightly but Albus passed it off as a Bugbear or a Bowtruckle. He was more attentive to the hut. Now, if ever, was the time to tell a teacher, especially if the teacher was their friend. Alas, no one answered. Mark slapped his thigh in frustration as Alex said, "He's at breakfast Mark. We're stuck out here until the battle wears off."

"Knowing James that'll take months!" Mark complained.

"Yeah, and Malcolm isn't the type to let things go," Scorpius put in. "He holds a grudge, that one."

"What do you propose, Malfoy?" Alex retorted.

"Look, James just showed up," Alex pointed.

Sure enough, Albus could see James walking down the steps. He had a wide smile on his face that told Albus his plan was a success. The hall had heard and was probably making a riot. Beside James was Adam, the boy also looking quite pleased with himself. Ben Franken was absent and so he must have been the one leading whatever riot James had caused.

"All I know is I'm not getting involved in a battle the teachers will break up anyway," Eric said sourly.

"_Ah, but you've just gotten yourselves involved in a much bigger battle, young man," _a voice from beyond the trees said ominously.


	24. Seeds of War

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 22: Seeds of War**

Albus felt a rush of foreboding deep in his stomach as a man appeared from behind the trees. This man did not look welcoming or amicable, but intimidating. He did not like the look of this man at all. The man was tall and stocky but the notable aspect of him was not his mean stature or his stocky build but his hair color. He had spiky hair mostly colored black but with blonde highlights embedded in it. In fact, it was difficult to see which was his natural hair color; black or blonde.

The man had with him four accomplices. All of these accomplices had two hair colors and neither left it easy to tell which hair color was the natural. However, only the leading man had his face shown. The others had hoods drawn up and masks over their faces. What was a notabe common feature about all of them; however, was their robes. Their robes were also split into two colors, but this had an effect. The top half of the robes was white. The whiteness acted as clouds descending into a twister in a sea of blackness.

It was the robes that told Albus, Scorpius, Mark, the twins, and the Mold siblings that these people were of a common ideology. The man gazed at them all and held their gazes as they took in their surroundings. The kids were clearly in danger, that much was clear to them. It took one statement from the man to prove that to any of them.

"You all, I believe, have something I want," the man said in a clear voice a little less gruff than Phoenix's.

That statement sent a shiver up Albus' spine and he turned to tail to run. Scorpius was right behind him, also fleeing. Even the brave Gryffindors had a change of heart and chose to run. This was to no avail and as Albus silently expected and hoped desperately against, an invisible force pulled them back. Albus, Scorpius, Mark and the twins were forced back against the trees a little deeper into the forest. Branches sprouted to life from within the trunks and bound them there to ensure they kept still.

"Relax, and no one will get hurt," the man warned them all.

Yet, Albus noticed silently that Walter and Samantha had gotten away. Soto, it seemed had noticed too and directed his index finger to the crowd dueling in the courtyard. The four men and women that accompanied him raised their wands and in a blinding flash of light, all fourteen duelers were cast down. Albus screamed in horror as the man laughed.

Albus also noticed that two new students had joined them in being bound. Two students that Albus knew should not have been there, because if they were, Incommodo would have a field day. Jimmy Kat and Adam Musa, it seemed, were pulled back from the chaos of the duel right before the giant stunner hit. Walter and Samantha were not among the bodies either, but James was and Albus was terrified. He screamed so loudly in horror, the school might have heard if the man had not widened his eyes and yelled, "Silence him!"

"_Silencio!" _a woman yelled on cue, and no more sound escaped Albus' mouth.

"You promised no one would get hurt!" Mark yelled on Albus' behalf. "You killed them!"

"Oh, be quiet, insubordinate child!" the man spat back. "Stunning does not constitute as hurt and I _don't_ kill."

"Changes nothing!" Alex snarled. "Let us go."

"Did you _really_ think Id listen to that request?" the man asked humorously. "Not until you've heard me out," the man said, shaking his head. "I have now two exchange students. I believe, Albus Potter this is enough to keep you silent lest your father is demoted."

Then, Scorpius widened his eyes in horror as it seemed what dawned on Albus dawned on him too. Scorpius stuttered, "Y-you're Incommodo, aren't you?"

The man widened his eyes and shook his head in denial, "No, I'm not _that_ man. Incommodo would be tried by the Ministry if he pulled an operation like this off. Particularly during working hours. No, I am Soto. I _agree _with his aims but work independently to support them. Well me and a small, loyal group of followers."

Eric grinned widely though and he too voiced what was on Albus' mind. "Well, you'll have to let us go, Soto. The game is up. Two of our number escaped and are now in the castle. They'll get a teacher, and they'll find us here in the forest. We're not that far in. And this whole business will be exposed and you arrested. So, you'd better free us and save yourself."

"Oh, you haven't noticed that we're moving?" Soto asked calmly.

To Albus' horror, he realized then that the trees had uprooted themselves and were moving further into the forest using their roots as legs. Soto smiled widely, laughing gleefully as Eric was silenced. "Yes, the game is up," he said happily and sarcastically. "The teachers will come, find us, put down our group, free you, and prosecute me resulting in life sentence in Azkaban and all the crap that comes with it. But… has it ever crossed your puny little minds that those two students just sent a couple of teachers to free exchange students and destroy any hope Harry Potter had of keeping them here? I've already succeeded! I won! Once the teachers come, it'll be solidified and I'll escape."

"Wait till my father gets his hands on you!" Scorpius yelled.

Then the trees came to a stop. They were in a clearing. This clearing housed much more men and women who wore robes similar to Soto. They lived stoking campfires, tending to their tents or even eating and drinking. Some were just chatting. As for what Scorpius said, the accomplices were sniggering but Soto was holding in more laughter until he left to fetch one of his followers in the campsite. He brought one of them back and grinned in mock encouragement, "Go on, kid. Tell him what you told me."

"My father will have your jobs!" Scorpius yelled back.

The whole campsite burst into tears of mirth and laughter. Some clapped each other's hands and one of them cast a silencing charm at Scorpius too to silence him as much as Eric and Albus. Soto laughed along with them before responding, "Jobs. We don't have jobs. We don't have homes and our families are among us! Your father can't do a thing against an underground group like us! And- and Incommodo is hardly aware of our existence so there are no owls to keep track of. He can't cut us off. We do as we please!"

Albus, though silenced and therefore in lack of speech, could see Soto walking away and for a minute, he thought the man was done with them. Would they have the wait for the teachers to find them and rescue them? Then, Soto walked back, holding an article clipping of the _Daily Prophet _out. He commanded everyone's attention. His followers, all of them with two hair colors and the same attire of robes, clamored around him to listen in, creating a gap in their circle so Albus and his friends, though tied could also listen.

"Rita's latest!" Soto announced to a horde of clapping and whistles from the crowd. "Let's see how she spins the Goblinhostage situation now, shall we? Now, last we saw her, she had successfully predicted a hostage situation with the Goblins and later offered to mediate a solution. Let us see how she plans to do so? The article starts:

"_**The Gringotts-Hogwarts Catastrophe- by Rita Skeeter**_

_**An Open-letter to the Goblins of Gringotts.**_

"_The Gringotts catastrophe may not be as separate as one may think from something that is currently going on at Hogwarts. The Ministry attempted to cover up a large conspiracy recently brought to light over the holidays and at the same time, Miss Hermione Weasley blackmailed yours truly to shut up. This is in fact part of a larger plot against both the common order and the Head of Education who as we all know looks after the interest of our young Witches and Wizards."_

Soto stopped there to allow laughter as he grinned himself. "Well, nice mediating solution. Coming right out and accusing poor Mrs. Weasley of blackmailing her. Why on earth? Anyways:

"_Otto Blackberry came under heavy fire over the holidays for reasons unknown to the population until it recently surfaced by none other than Head School Governor Karl Mold who's son was attacked that a vampire or two currently resides within Hogwarts. Karl Mold claimed that his son was attacked by a vampire on a garlic frenzy until another of his children defended his brother and fought the vampire. He was quickly overshadowed by the presence of anther full vampire who also happens to be Hogwarts Potions Mistress Forma Era."_

Once again, Soto paused to allow his followers time to laugh in glee. Some clapped hands as if sharing a private joke and Soto shook his head, "How did she find out? How, indeed? Now, we know this whole vampire thing did not come to light till last night. So, how did she manage to figure out that there were two vampires, let alone that these two went on the attack last night? She must've been up all night writing this. Or… she wrote it all, and edited this part in last night. She continues:

"_The vampire in the school is none other than son of the Head of International Magical Cooperation Otto Blackberry. His son Riley was revealed to be a half-vampire. Otto is expected to go under fire for hiding this fact and may be related to the exchange student controversy. I personally accuse Otto of getting exchange students in Hogwarts to confuse the Ministry and Hogwarts alike and take attention off his son. _

"_We have been blind enough and more blind than we think. While making a big deal out of the exchange student problem, Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Hermione G. Weasley threatened yours truly with blackmail if I did not cease writing. _

"_Well, I will not shut up but in fact warn you all that she is a woman of lies and slander. It is after all the one who points the fingers who is guilty. If she does in fact deliver and come up with some crackpot theory of what she calls spying-tactics, rest assured they will be exaggerated to a certain point."_

Soto stopped, eyes alight as if he just understood something. One or two of his followers gasped as Soto reread the paragraphs again. He looked up. "Ah, ha! So, Hermione Weasley _does _have something, or Skeeter would not launch such a preemptive strike. Of course, everyone is busy analyzing Incommodo and Phoenix to understand this. It is her who is exploiting events and keeping attention off herself.

"_Hermione being within the Magical Creature Department also gives her leeway on the vampire issue. Her previous love-interest in Hogwarts Harry Potter is after all openly involved in the issue. She too is hiding the vampire controversy within Hogwarts. _

_Phoenix may not be completely knowledgeable of the vampires though. He did after all send Riley home early for the Easter holidays. We must remember that he is involved in the exchange student controversy though and therefore has a lot to do with this. How much, only letters will tell. That is why I must make a direct appeal to the Goblins and a peace-offering."_

Soto sighed, shaking his head as if genuinely annoyed, "So, she accuses like the rest of her articles, and then finally turns to the Goblins, expecting them to sympathize and lay off us and unite for a common purpose of exchange students they have no care over. Until of course she connected the two issues. Let us see her offer:

"_For the sake of both races, peace, and protection and knowledge on vampires, let the Ministry in the vaults to affirm that nothing is taken. If Phoenix is innocent, he has nothing to fear nor would he have a problem with us checking. He may even be present if he wishes. If the Goblins would like a donation in return, that is negotiable as long as the freedom of the hostages and fate of the disappeared Ministry worker is revealed and we will of course free the captured the Goblin.. _

"_Let us put aside our difference and make sure that vampires are not given immunity due to the carelessness of Headmaster Phoenix, the naivety of Harry Potter and the deception of Otto Blackberry. _

"_-Rita Skeeter"_

The laughter was unmatched. It seemed really funny to them all. "The poor world," Soto said aloud to laughter. "Being fooled by this mad woman. Ok, so it's likely the hostage situation will die down and they'll all be safe. After all, if the Goblins killed them, a war is certain. Phoenix will of course go under fire and the vampires expelled or sacked. It is also certain that thanks to us and our meddling ways, the exchange students will go home and the crisis resolved with a humiliating loss for Harry Potter, Otto Blackberry and Galadral Phoenix. I predict the sack for all three of them."

Jimmy and Adam started protesting loudly, Adam cursing at them in a foreign language. Jimmy's accent was inaudible over the Arabic and the laughter of the white-robed men. Soto silenced them both but kept the smile up. "We return to the entrance of the forest now. Lest the teacher never find you and we're accused of kidnapping. Rufeus, Rookwood, Stella, Orgella, with me."

Four people, two men and two women appeared at his side as he called them. The followers took positions beside or behind Soto with him leading the small pack. The trees the students were tied to once again uprooted themselves and they slowly made their way back to the entrance. _Please, _Albus prayed. _Please, let this go wrong. Dad will be sacked over this. Phoenix… Phoenix will be proven right after that argument last summer. This can't be happening. _

"Of course," a blonde woman beside Soto started. "If we await at the entrance, and Phoenix is involved, he may manage to save himself even if the students do end up leaving."

"He might indeed, Orgella, he might indeed," Soto said thoughtfully. "Then again, if Phoenix, Potter and Blackberry keep their positions at their respective posts, that may bode well for us; particularly with Harry Potter. We need him if I am to achieve my goal."

Albus could see the light drawing closer. They were almost out. Soto and the woman called Orgella were still chatting. Stella, Rookwood and Rufeus were at the back, watching warily. _Rookwood, _Albus recalled. _I know that name. _He looked over at Mark and could see the kid too had wide eyes of fear. If they could all get out of this alive…

"We must do everything we can to ensure Potter remains at the top," Soto concluded. "If he doesn't, he will surely put Weasley in charge and continue through him. After time passes, Weasley has full right to hand his position to Potter once again. I'm sure Phoenix will survive. It's Blackberry we should really be worried abo"-

Then, Soto was interrupted by a scream. It was a scream from a familiar voice but an unfamiliar tone. It was a scream that Albus had never heard in his life but would never forget.

"ROOKWOOD!"


	25. A Blast From the Past

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 23: A Blast From the Past**

"ROOKWOOD!" the piercing scream went.

Albus had never heard this kind of scream before but it was clear it was based off revenge and madness. It was blood-piercing scream. A scream of ferocity that Albus, though recognizing the voice, had never heard before. It was a scream borne out of revenge and hatred towards the person being yelled at and a true scream of blind madness.

Before any of them knew it, all curses were lifted and the bonds were released. Looking to the side Albus could see Professor Dennis Creevey rushing towards the men and women around them. Rookwood in particular looked up in shock, a look of horror on his face. Horror turned to a grin when he saw who it was. He whipped his wand out and fired a jet of green light. Creevey barely avoided it.

"NO!" Soto yelled.

"Silence, dog!" Rookwood yelled in a raspy voice. "I'm taking charge here!" He fired another jet at the Professor, who ducked that one too.

Then, there was a commotion. Soto might have wanted peace because if it came to a fight, he himself might be captured. Freed from their bonds, Mark and the twins wasted no time. They took their wands out and fired _"Expelliarmus."_

Albus and Scorpius gaped at them as Adam seized Jimmy and tried running off. A blonde man with black stripes who went by the name of Rufeus spotted them and quickly used a spell to send them back and had them tied once again. The rest were preoccupied though, and Albus and Scorpius ducked behind a tree. "What're they nuts?" Albus demanded. "We're second year!"

"There's a difference between bravery and stupidity!" Scorpius said breathlessly. "I'm outta here!"

Mark was fighting, back against a tree and the twins were in front. Still, the fight was uneven and a lot of spells had hit them all, making them cough out blood or knocking one of them down. There was only one thing to do. They needed to get a teacher. Professor Era or Phoenix, maybe even Redgrow. Then, Albus saw the greenhouses in the distance.

_Professor Longbottom_

Albus knew Longbottom had experience with Dark Wizards. He would be more than happy to help. Was it not his job to offer Mark and Albus protection at Hogwarts? "Scorps, we need to get Longbottom. He's not far off and…"

"Right, let's g"-

"COWARDS!" a yell that sounded like Eric went. Albus knew he was referring to the aggressors, who were ganging up on the three and quickly winning over them. Still, the very word brought a new memory to Albus' head. It was a word he was used to hearing many times from Eric and Mark.

_Coward…_

_Snake…_

_Swiftly strike and slither into the little snake hole to hide…_

Albus skidded to a halt as Scorpius kept running. The red-head was bloody from the uneven fight he got himself into, and Rookwood got himself off Dennis Creevey and started kicking a bloody Mark Wallader around, blonde hair stained with blood as if his skull itself was bleeding profusely. Mark was not on the floor but leaning against a tree. Albus had never seen him in that state before.

"AL!" Scorpius called incredulously.

Rookwood raised his wand and pointed it at Mark, opening his mouth in a grin, and said words Albus had a feeling he'd never forget. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

It was instinctive. Albus could not stop himself. His subconscious, inner Gryffindor instincts had taken over and he rushed over just as Rookwood raised the wand. "AL!" Scorpius yelled again just as a high girlish voice screamed in horror, "MARK!" 

Albus barely managed to force Mark down. The boy's eyes were closed bracingly and tearful. Another jet came their way and as Albus looked up to watch it come, it made impact…

…on a shield…

Dennis had taken down the blonde Orgella beside Soto and jumped back in to continue his duel with Rookwood. The former Death Eater had fiery eyes blazing with fury as he parried all the spells.

A jet had impacted both Alex and Eric and they flew off, hitting a tree further in and collapsed to the ground, unmoving, pale and eyes wide open. Looking to his left, towards the opening, Albus saw Laura running in. She must have been with her father when they arrived because she was right there, standing there in shock at a bloodied Mark.

As Soto and the other woman, Stella, finished the twins off they came at Albus and Mark. Laura rushed in and stood in front of them, facing them tremblingly. Soto and Stella stopped and Laura, breathless, bent down to move Mark out of the way. Albus stood up and brushed himself off and then… the cavalry showed up.

"Phoenix!" Soto yelled in half horror half excitement. "Flee! Rookwood, leave him!" he ordered.

Rookwood ducked behind a tree from a jet of lethal black light from Creevey and fired one last spell before he tried fleeing. Professor Creevey flicked his wand fiercely and he was pulled back and bound against a tree himself. Albus took the picture in more clearly.

Phoenix had indeed showed up and right beside him was Professors Era and Redgrow. Longbottom and Ackerly were behind him, wands pointed readily. Standing at the front, arms crossed and smirking in a very proud way was Scorpius Malfoy. Walter and Samantha were at the back, closely beside a revived Malcolm Mold who watched the battle evolve.

"Calmness!" Soto ordered, hands up.

"Release them!" Phoenix ordered.

Soto rushed up and had his wand on Adam's neck threateningly. The boy was still tied up. "You want him safe, right? You'll lose your job, Phoenix. Back away, now, or he dies. That's a promise! You, release Rookwood," he ordered to Professor Creevey.

"He's beside you, _you _release him," Creevey breathed heavily. He sounded angry and shaken. Though he had never taught Albus, he was study supervisor and Albus had never saw him that way. He was always a timid and shy Professor deeply caring for his son and especially his daughter Laura who was right now over Mark. "I dare you."

"You know as well as I that these are enchanted ropes," Soto laughed. "He might very well die if I try to release him. If you want these exchange students to live, you'll free Rookwood immediately."

"He's bluffing!" Phoenix told his companions as Stella gasped. "You won't, or you lose the hostage, the battle commences and you are outgunned. Plus, you certainly don't want their deaths on your conscience," he said, pointing to Alex and Eric who were still unmoving."

"Don't we now?" Soto laughed nervously. "Wand down, Phoenix and maybe we can settle this."

Phoenix lowered his wand compliantly just as a jet of red light zoomed from behind him, seemingly from thin air. It looked like it until Professor Macmillan rushed in, taking his position beside Dennis and eyeing Soto threateningly. His spells barely missed but it seemed Soto had gotten the message. He eyed them all, taking in the situation he was in.

Rookwood had gone rogue and nearly messed the plan up as he tried killing both a student and a teacher. If that had happened, everything would have gone to waste. Orgella was unconscious, Rookwood was bound and Stella was guarding the fallen twins. Only Rufeus and Soto were ready to freely fight. Laura was hardly a fight but she counted in terms of number and so did Albus and even Scorpius. Then, there were the teachers.

"Free them," he ordered Rufeus.

The man obliged and Adam and Jimmy fell to the ground, weakened. Both were bloody as well. Stella stepped off to clear the way for Professors Macmillan and Ackerly to take the twins. They ran in to pick them up slowly and delicately. Albus did not know if they were already dead and when he looked over at Mark to see if he noticed, he saw him laying face down. He was unconscious and Redgrow was over him, taking a screaming Laura away with her.

"We're leaving!" Soto announced.

"I don't think so," Phoenix yelled, stepping forward.

"I think so," Soto refuted. "And I don't think you want a war, Headmaster. This isn't the last time we meet, I assure you and I have plenty of others ready to do battle with you. _You, _my friend are outnumbered and if you have a death on _your _conscience, your job is as good as dead. Stand down, _immediately."_

"How did you get in to these grounds?" Phoenix demanded calmly.

"Well, if I answered that, I'd be giving myself and my associates away," Soto laughed.

"A spy," Longbottom muttered.

"Perhaps… or perhaps there are holes in your protection. Then again, the forest is a protection in itself against most people. Unfortunately for you, I am _not _most people. We'll just say I managed to bypass your precious protections. I have my ways, Phoenix."

"And I suppose you'll put better ones up in the future," Rookwood sneered from his binds.

Dennis Creevey flicked his wand and the ropes binding Rookwood seared hot, making Rookwood yell in pain. He might have done more if Macmillan had not held his own hands out and forced him back. Professor Creevey looked furious. Soto bowed in goodbye and turned to his followers. "We're leaving. Phoenix, I bid you goodbye… unless you want more blood on your hands. Free Rookwood, and we leave you unscathed."

Macmillan stared after them before turning to Phoenix. "Let us after them. We're in enough trouble as it is. We could at least defend ourselves with a capture."

"I must protest, Headmaster," Ackerly said seriously. "The exchange students were injured. They'll be sent away. The only way we can save the situation is to take at least one of them."

"Take Rookwood!" Creevey yelled furiously, near tears. "He's a murderer and a Death Eater. Only one group of people knew how to bypass the protections. If anyone knew how to get in, he did. I say we"-

Phoenix held his hand up to silence him. He eyed Phoenix as if to say _you know what my demands are. _Even for Soto, the offer was tempting. Rookwood was rogue and giving him up would bode well. Soto looked at Professor Creevey, smirked and looked up at Phoenix. "I see. So, you want to attempt to save yourself and your precious job. This will do nothing to keep those students here. It will only save you."

No one said or did anything except for Professor Creevey who rushed forward once again. Rookwood was defenseless and the Professor struck. Rookwood was yelling in protest, cursing at Soto and Phoenix just as Creevey silenced him. Professors Macmillan and Longbottom rushed to his aid but Creevey hardly needed it. He had Rookwood petrified and bound by the burning robes. With Rookwood silenced, he could not scream in pain or struggle. He could not express his pain in any way. He was forced to stay still.

"Go, and pray we do not meet again!" Phoenix ordered.

"We're leaving," Soto said, now shaken considerably from the battle. He lost Rookwood and indeed, did nothing to stop it. He led his remaining followers away, deeper into the forest. Slowly, they disappeared into the darkness and the injured students were rounded up, particular care being given to the internally injured Mark and the motionless Wallaby twins.

As they walked to the castle, Phoenix said nothing. Absolutely nothing. He led Professors Ackerly, Macmillan, Era, Redgrow and Longbottom back to the castle. Macmillan and Ackerly were supporting the twins who were at that time semi-conscious, barely alive. Redgrow and Laura were supporting a bloody Mark, Redgrow assuring a hysterical Laura that his bleeding had stopped and just needed medical care. Longbottom kept his eyes at the back to make sure they were not being followed and Phoenix was muttering a tense conversation with Era.

The students were in worse condition. Albus and Scorpius walked in silence. Albus was shaken from what he knew was Mark's near-death experience. Mark himself was shaken and unconscious and the twins were thankfully semi conscious. Scorpius was silent but still half angry with Albus for not running off with him and then probably feeling guilty that he himself had not participated.

Only one feeling had entered all of them, teachers and student alike. All of them were shaken. The protections around Hogwarts had been breached and through the forest itself. Albus would not feel safe in the courtyard for a long time to come, especially since a duel had taken place just outside the castle between Malcolm and James. James' ambitions had held no meaning at that point.

Then, Professor Creevey stopped. Macmillan looked over at him concernedly. Creevey did not answer but looked far to a point by the lake where Albus knew a grave site was. The graves of those who died during the Battle of Hogwarts. He took a deep breath and looked at Macmillan. "Take Rookwood. Tie him up in any top floor room. Lock the door, charm it hot, take off its doorknob, take away his wand and make sure the room has no windows. I'll want to talk to him later."

"Where are you"-

"Take Laura to the hospital wing," he added to Redgrow. And before anyone could ask him anything, he walked off, trudging through the grassy mud toward the graves.

Scorpius looked up at Redgrow questioningly but she shook her head coldly and said, "Don't ask."

As they opened the doors to the castle, as the teachers went in first, parrying questions from concerned students about the state of Mark and the twins, Albus could see Professor Creevey kneeling in front of a grave stone, practically hugging it and Albus was sure that if he could see Creevey's face, he'd be crying. Albus walked inside, pacing to catch up with Scorpius and the others.

Before Albus could step into the castle, a hand touched his shoulder in a tight grip. It was Malcolm and he stared at Albus through cold, merciless eyes. Albus had a bad feeling. And then…

"Potter is in the lake. Last I saw the idiot he was being wrapped, possibly strangled by a bunch of tentacles. So I'd run off and pick a fight with the giant squid if I were you."

Albus stopped. _James. _Did the battle continue? Albus paled and Malcolm smirked, "No regrets either. Leave the scum with the teachers… scum."

Albus was torn. He looked over at the lake. At a side of the lake adjacent to Professor Creevey's side, he could see from afar. He looked like he was on his back and two figures were beside him. A bunch of tentacles were visible on the surface, still floating along, almost gliding gracefully in innocence. The giant squid wasn't known to kill students. Slowly, Albus walked back in the castle, following Scorpius and the others.


	26. A Kept Promise

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 24: A Kept Promise**

_**Ignorance in Hogwarts by Rita Skeeter:**_

_Galadral Phoenix insists on ignoring what we say. For the past few months, following an explicit threat by Hermione Weasley I've been working in secret to expose Galadral Phoenix with a select team to show the conspiracy of the exchange students for what they are. _

_Incommodo has been firing public shots at Otto Blackberry and he's been ignored. I've been sending letters to Galadral Phoenix and he ignored them all. Reasons for ignoring me are unknown but subject to questioning and ridicule until both come clean with their deeds. _

_Professor Sorrow of the Ancient Runes division in Hogwarts finally admitted that Phoenix had secret communications as she herself was a go-between during communications with Harry Potter. Finally, of all of us, the goblins showed sense and released their prisoners including the abducted Ministry worker. Incommodo has donated five hundred galleons from his own vault and released all Goblin prisoners in exchange for looking inside Phoenix's vault. What we found there was exactly as thought. _

_This journalist has finally brought peace to this divided world, destroying any misperception of prejudiced on my part. Just preservation as vampires are indeed a threat to our community. _

_The Daily Prophet publishes below my article the letters sent between Phoenix, Potter, and Blackberry concerning the secretive nature of the exchange students. Reasons are only hinted and remain unknown and Phoenix should be sacked or placed on probation until the bottom of this conspiracy is reached. _

_On top of this, Phoenix hides from us the newly discovered fact that vampires reside within these walls. This sparks outrage among the Wizarding community as secrets have been kept from all of us. These secrets when involving deaths threats as the letters below show and vampires as proven weeks ago are dangerous and should never have been kept secret. _

_As time passes, more letters will be released. Only time will tell what happens to Phoenix and his job but consider this a triumphant exposure orchestrated by yours truly. _

Below the article was indeed two letters allegedly by Phoenix and Harry. As much as it pained Albus to say, the copied letters were written exactly in Harry's handwriting and he recognized Phoenix's tidy and official scrawl.

_Potter,_

_I have confirmation from the American Minister. If the Egyptians trust you as I'm sure they will, we will have two confirmations. I believe Otto is working with the French and Chinese. I myself will travel to Australia in the coming weeks to ensure the Minister sends his son over as well. Their protection should be guaranteed. Until confirmation, treat this as a hopeful. _

_Galadral Phoenix_

_Otto, _

_Pass this message on to Phoenix whilst he is in Australia. I heard recently that you managed to gain the trust of the French and Chinese Ministers to send their children over for protection. I can confirm that the Egyptian will be coming. With four confirmed, it all rides on Phoenix's success. Threats made against the children of Ministers for Magic cannot be taken lightly. _

_Harry Potter_

Albus put the newspaper aside after he finished reading it aloud to Rose. The next day had dawned and students had refused to leave the hospital wing. Mark was still unconscious and the twins were recovering in the next bed. They too heard the news and they exchanged looks of what seemed like apprehension and possibly guilt.

Laura herself was in the hospital wing and so was James. Albus was not entirely sure, but he gathered from Malcolm and Walter that the duel between him and Malcolm resumed when they had awoken and Malcolm had dealt enough damage to him to send him to the hospital. Nigel was the one who had saved James from the lake and the squid itself set him back down.

Professor Creevey had come in at one point to see how they were doing, but left within a minute to talk to the former Death Eater he had captured. Albus did not dare ask him what was wrong. Five minutes after Creevey left, to Albus' enormous relief and the twin's cries of relief, Mark's eyes had opened. Laura looked over hopefully. Mark sat up against the pillows, eyes still half closed but definitely awake.

Then, to their surprise, Laura had rushed over and embraced him tightly, eyes watery over worry, sorrow, and relief. Mark did not return the hug but he did acknowledge it by muttering her name, tone unfathomable. "Laura." She responded by crying into his shoulder, tightening her grip on him. Mark was either too tired or he simply did not have the heart to tell her to get off of him. He allowed it to happen.

"Well, look who's joined the world of the living at last," James said from his own bed. "Have to say, we were quite worried that you'd bite th- oh!" James exclaimed in surprise and he was not the only one. Slowly, maybe absent-mindedly Mark returned the hug. Laura was still crying heavily into his shoulders, clutching his sides and stroking his messy blonde hair.

Mark, as he hugged her back, said quietly, "I'm ok, Laura. Don't worry."

"Out, the boy needs rest," Madam Pomfrey demanded from behind a curtain. "Everyone out, now!"

"No, don't," Mark muttered as loudly as he could. It was the first sign he was stable and was able to respond. "I want them here."

Madam Pomfrey walked up and demanded Laura off him. She let go reluctantly and Pomfrey checked his head. She shook her head and said, "Lay down then. Sitting up jeopardizes your recovery."

Mark lay down as told but sit back up as soon as Madam Pomfrey left into her office. "What's new?" he asked lowly. "How're the exchange students? Are they still here?"

No one said anything in response except Albus who handed him the newspaper article to read. Mark had no expression as his eyes slowly went to the bottom of the page. When he put the paper aside, he sighed. Albus started the conversation. "I don't know what to say. Dad was caught. After the fiasco… I doubt they'll be able to stay much longer."

"How long was I here?" Mark asked.

"About eighteen hours," Laura answered immediately.

"It's three in the morning now," James said from his bed. "Scorps is asleep but he wanted us to wake him when…"

"Yeah, I'm on it," Albus said reluctantly and he turned to walk out. Just as he opened the door; however, Mark cleared his throat and called as loudly as he could, "Al… uh…" he stopped. _One of these days, Al is gonna end up saving your life or something. _These words had haunted Mark ever since Albus had done the deed. He did not think it was ever truly happen. Admittedly, neither did Harry but he had guessed right. He was right about Albus after all. _He might be in Slytherin, but he's still a Gryffindor. _

"Thank you, Al," Mark said slowly and in a low voice. "Really, I…" Mark stopped. He gulped back tears and took a deep breath. "I…" his voice trailed off, at a loss for words. Not caring whether people were watching or not, Albus rushed over and just like Laura did, (in fact she looked away), he hugged him tightly. Tears were leaking out silently and Albus had to dry them before breaking off of him so he could appear as composed as possible. Nobody knew how broken Albus was inside. He had thought Mark would die. He had to admit, as much as he hated Mark, he could not bare to see him die.

As he walked out, he dried his eyes again as firmly as possible. Just in time too. As he reached the bottom landing of the tower housing the hospital wing he saw Alexis Ackerly. She beamed at the sight of him and walked over. Albus nodded in greeting. Alexis was not fooled by the fake composure Albus held, though. She grinned, "So, made friends with Mark, have we?"

"What're you doing up at this hour?" Albus asked her.

"Oh," Alexis went red and smiled, "Worried about you. Been wondering when you'd come out. But please answer my question, Al. Mark?"

"How're the exchange students?" Albus asked, preferring to leave the question in the air. She knew the answer to that already, after all and she followed him through the corridors to the Entrance hall on his way to the dungeons.

"Adam and Jimmy are in the dormitories," Alexis counted off. "Ben was forbidden to leave and Ellie and Hai are talking to Riley. They'll be leaving at the end of the year, I think. But stop evading my question, Al."

"What happened to Rookwood?" Albus asked.

"Professor Creevey yelled himself hoarse at him," Alexis answered. "Sounded really, really upset too. Like he had been crying or something. Might've thrown him out of a window if there had been one. But… Mark, Al?"

"He's fine," Albus shrugged off. "Is Rookwood in prison, then?"

"On his way there," Alexis shrugged. "Goblins will have their way with him now. And please don't evade my question again."

"Yes, Alexis, I'm friends with Mark," Albus rolled his eyes. He hated admitting it too, but after saving his life, Albus could no longer ignore Mark or treat him as the root of all evil. He stopped at the Entrance hall. He was standing in the exact spot the whole conflagration started. "Well, I promised I'd wake Scorps up when Mark woke up, so…"

"I'll wait here," Alexis agreed.

Albus was really only five minutes. Scorpius had leapt out of bed in his pajamas and followed Albus out, rubbing his eyes. As promised Alexis was waiting where he left her. The three of them made to walk up when just then, the doors opened wide. Albus jumped, half expecting it to be Soto ready to exact revenge. But it was none other than the men Albus most wanted to see. Professor Phoenix led Harry Potter in and Dennis Creevey tagged along at the back, looking pleased with himself. It seemed he really did get what he wanted with Rookwood.

Tagging along behind her father and going red from what was probably the cold night was Lily and close beside her arm tightly around her as if to keep her warm was Hugo.

"Albus," Harry exclaimed.

"Way past your curfew, Mr. Potter," Phoenix said calmly.

"M-M-M-M-Mr. Potter," Scorpius stammered. "Uh… greetings. H-Hello Mr. Potter."

Alexis simply bowed in respect, "Hi, Mr. Potter."

"Want to introduce me, Al?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yeah, this is Alexis Ackerly," Albus said lowly. "My friend in Ravenclaw. Alexis, this is my… erm… dad."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Alexis said lowly.

Once they walked into the heated castle, Hugo and Lily broke off and rushed to hug Albus. "Al," Hugo said, pleased and surprised to see his cousin.

"I missed you, Al," Lily said miserably, hugging him tightly. As she hugged him, she (on Harry's orders probably) slipped a folded paper into his pockets.

"I'll leave you all here," Phoenix announced. "I have words to discuss with Professor Creevey. You can make your way to the hospital, can you not?"

"I can," Harry said agreeably. "And Professor… it seems I was wrong. I apologize."

Albus blinked in shock. Mark was right? The exchange students were just pawns? What the hell? Phoenix stared hard at Harry, as if trying to decide whether to forgive him or not, "Thank you, Potter. But it's too late now. Things have begun and we're on the side watching helplessly. The only thing you accomplished and letting us know who did what."

"Exactly," Harry responded.

Phoenix left and Harry sighed, muttering something to himself, "At least we know who's the enemy now. Now I can investigate the Wallader's murders… anyways, escort me, Al. And tell me what happened."

It was not enjoyable, mainly because Alexis and Hugo and Lily were listening to the whole tale too. Harry nodded at Albus' explanation, not questioning anything in it as Albus told him of the fight between James and Malcolm over Riley, how he had ran over to the forest to take refuge in Hagrid's hut and how they were all captured, Adam and Jimmy summoned over and captured, and how they saw a bunch of men and women following Soto deep within the forest (Lily shrieked at this.) Albus then concluded it with how Creevey, (_"Professor Creevey, Al,"_) had attacked out of nowhere and how Phoenix arrived later backed by teachers and strongly negotiated for their safety without going for a battle.

He finished just as they reached the hospital wing and Alexis hurried over to push the door open for them all politely. Harry looked pleased enough as he walked in, Albus at his heels. Alexis and Scorpius followed in after. Mark seemed surprised enough to see Harry but Scorpius spoke first. "Welcome back, Mark. Alright, mate?"

"Kind of," Mark shrugged. "Mr. Potter."

"Mark," Harry acknowledged. He strode over and felt Mark's head.

Mark laid back down again and allowed Harry to check him. He muttered responses to Harry's questions of where it hurt the most and why he fought to begin with. "Thought maybe… if I- I"-

"We wanted to hold them off till the teachers came," Eric answered on Mark's behalf. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have caught that one guy Creevey took down."

"Rookwood," Harry recalled. "Can't say I blame Professor Creevey, really. But… don't talk to him about it. What I'm interested in is how Mark survived as long as he did when someone like Rookwood fought him. Is Mark that good or is he just lucky?"

The hospital wing was silent. Alexis listened in genuine curiosity, Lily looked from Mark to Albus with wonder and Hugo stepped back, looking like he did not belong there. Scorpius shifted nervously with his feet and Mark sighed in defeat. Like it gave Albus pain to have to admit that Mark was a friend, Mark hated to admit that he was alive because of the boy he spent nearly a year and a half despising. He took a breath and said, "Al."

All eyes turned to him, Albus. Just for a second, Albus almost regretted saving Mark. Alex and Eric stared in surprise, faces etched in shock. Alex himself even stuttered, "I- I didn't notice. I didn't know Mark was in- Al?"

"Al pulled me down from the… the curse," Mark admitted.

The room was filled with a mixture of tension and surprise. Albus even had a feeling that Madam Pomfrey was listening behind a curtain. Lily and Hugo gazed at Albus in wonder and awe, Lily wrapping her arms around him before rushing to Mark. Eric looked away and Hugo quietly gave Albus a clap on the hand as if to say _well done, cuz._

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Harry spoke. "Well, well, well. Did you hear that, Lils? Remember what I said over the holiday? Al saved Mark's life. So, Mark, what've we learned?"

"That Al is nosy and doesn't know how to let people die in peace?" Mark guessed with half humor and sarcasm.

"Close enough," Harry shrugged. "Now, as for Phoenix. I must say, I'm rather impressed with his actions. Al, you were up most of the time for this. Any commentary on how he acted?"

Albus hesitated. "He was… amazing. No, ok, he was good. I mean…" he shifted uncomfortably. All eyes were on him and even Alex and Eric exchanged looks as if they disagreed with the statement. "Well, what am I supposed to say?" he challenged. When Eric shrugged, Albus went on. "He intimidated them by numbers, freed the students, kept them safe and unscratched, and he kept everyone safe. At least now they'll be safe elsewhere. I mean, we're all alive aren't we? Wouldn't we be dead if- if he didn't handle it right? Let's give him _some _credit."

"He gave us trouble last summer," Alex reminded.

"Well, he's not _perfect," _Albus argued. "But he played hardball. He got the exchange students back _and _captured Rookwood. That's a good thing and must I remind you that he's the one who"-

"Yeah, we know," Eric interrupted.

"Phoenix was good, dad," Albus said, turning on his father next. "I put in a good word for him if- if it helps."

Harry nodded slowly, seemingly deep in thought. "It helps a great deal. The reason why I wanted an eye on Phoenix this year was because of last summer. I did not expect him to go rogue. Instead, he honored our alliance. The reason why I picked Phoenix for the post in the first place was because of his strength and commitment. Loyal to Dumbledore, I knew full well Hogwarts would remain in good hands in times like these. He detected weakness in the barriers surrounding Hogwarts, he ventured to the forest once told by Malfoy here, and pushed our shady enemies back. This accomplished more than you know. Now, we have an idea who our enemies are including," he looked over at Mark, "the person who killed your parents."

"Who, Soto?" Mark asked, confused.

"Not sure," Harry said slowly, once again treading cautiously on the subject. Albus could tell based on how Harry talked months ago through the fire. He was avoiding spilling too much. "Goblins were probably involved. Anyways," he cleared his throat. "But their murders are connected to this mess. I will do everything I can to make sure Phoenix stays in power in Hogwarts. Unlike what Skeeter would like you to believe, I still wield the influence I require to keep all of us in our posts and I intend to… _use it. _And hopefully save Riley Blackberry because if Phoenix has his way, he's getting expelled._"_

Just then, the door burst open and in walked Dennis Creevey. He looked around carefully, rested his eyes on Mark and saw Laura stroking his hair, still sitting closely beside him. He sighed in relief, seeing his two kids in the same room. "Alright, Wallader?"

"Yes, thank you," Mark said politely. "Thank you, for… you know…"

"My job," Creevey waved aside.

"Nigel, a drink please," James said from his bed.

Then, there came a shock to not only Albus, but Scorpius Mark and even James. Professor Creevey looked over at Nigel in apparent hurt and said, "Why do you use your middle name?" he asked. "I've asked you countless time, please, use your first name."

Nigel stopped half way to the water jug and went red. Laura looked at Nigel with an almost accusatory look. Albus never saw that kind of look on her babyish face before. She was siding with her father there, whatever the issue was. Albus swore to find out if the answer did not come immediately, but it did.

"Mark, your hair is dirty," Laura said timidly. "Mind if I"-

"Oh, go on," Mark said resignedly as Laura ran into the curtain where Pomfrey was to fetch a bucket of water and a cloth.

Professor Creevey ignored them. "What's your name?" he challenged Nigel. "What was the name I gave you, and why? Why would I give you a name that means so much to me, and you for that matter and you won't even use it? No, you act like it doesn't exist. Who here knows your full name? Your true name? Because I have something to tell you, your grandfather was named Nigel. Alas, your name remains as it always was."

"I always call him by his real name," Laura assured her father as she walked out. "But he never listens to me."

Nigel gave a questioning James the water he requested. James nodded, "Thanks, Nigel."

Mark lay his head on Laura's lap and she started cleaning his hair. Laura had eyes for Nigel though, who went red at James' statement. Professor Creevey also looked over. Nigel looked down and once more resigned himself s he said in what seemed like a recitation, "My name is Colin Creevey and I died for my friends and family twenty years ago and I'll do it again now."

Professor Creevey nodded in satisfaction and bowed out, giving a quick kiss to Laura on his way. James stared at Nigel. "Why didn't you tell me, mate? You could have said something. I would've understood."

"Then understand that I preferred wars remained out of our group," he admitted. "But he's right. My name is Colin N. Creevey."

"They seem positively comfortable with each other," Harry commented quietly to Albus. He was referring it seemed not to James and Nigel but to Mark and Laura. Albus watched as Laura quietly cleaned Mark's blonde hair, taking great care to keep it straight and neat. For once then, Albus could see a glimpse of her as an adult. For once, she was acting like one. She was acting a lot more mature for her age. Harry smirked and turned to Albus. "Anything else?"

"The letters in the _Prophet," _Albus recalled.

Very few people were paying attention so only Scorpius, Rose and Alexis were listening to Harry on this. Lily and Hugo were around Mark's bed. Harry smiled guiltily and said, "They managed to push their way across. I would not be surprised if by the end of this year, the exchange students will have to go home. But… their opponents have made themselves known and with themselves, their own views. We now know precisely who the enemies are and we can act accordingly. With the Goblin trouble over thanks to… _Skeeter, _we can operate in peace."

And as Harry finished, so it seemed had Laura. She finished drying his hair and stared at Mark longingly, like she wanted to give something more but couldn't bring herself to do it. She laid his head down on the pillows once more and after internal battle within herself over whether to take it a step further, ("I think she wants to kiss him," Harry whispered) she left with a nod at Mark who nodded gratefully. She went to take a seat beside Nigel and fell asleep there.


	27. Emotional Reunion

**The Hogwarts Hurricane**

**Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home**

Harry left the hospital wing just as dawn broke. After all the sleeping Albus had done waiting for Mark to wait up, Albus was not tired. He could not say the same thing for his sister and young cousin though. They seemed to be feigning being wide awake for Albus' benefit but he could tell by the dark shadows under their eyes that they had not slept for a while. Harry had probably alerted her before she even got to sleep. How Hugo came to be there, Albus was not sure but he guessed he was staying the night as he often begged to do.

Lily gave Albus one last hug goodbye, Hugo smacked his hand, and Harry pat his shoulder. "Well, Lils, it's way past your bedtime. Hugo, consider yourself invited for the day. Odds are you'll spend it sleeping anyhow. Al, I'll be leaving now."

"Blimey we're up all night," Hugo yawned. "The Easter holidays just started. Why can't Al come with us?"

"I think what all of them need now is rest and relaxation," Harry advised. "After a battle with someone who very well could be secretly tied with Incommodo, I prefer they stay safe inside the castle. You'll see him in a couple of months anyway. So, say your goodbyes."

"We _want _him to come," Lily whined. "Why can't Al rest and relax at home?"

"Mr. Potter!" Mark said suddenly, making Laura and Harry jump. He seemed breathless. "It was him, wasn't it? Incommodo? He has the power and the resources and plenty to gain. He-he killed my parents, didn't he?"

Silence. Albus did not notice his own breath being held in place. Alex and Eric were looking at Harry and Mark significantly, Scorpius was gazing at Harry in interest, Alexis in admiration. Then, after what had to be a minute, Harry responded as truthfully as he could, "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. Don't bother yourself more than you need to, Mark."

"I won't," Mark promised grumpily. "I just wanted to know. Mr. Potter, if you _ever_ find out… you _will_ tell me, won't you?"

This time, Harry answered immediately and without hesitation, "Yes, of course I will."

The door opened once again and this time it was Professor Redgrow. She was red-faced and her hair messy as if she just woke up. She came up with a gratified step and to Albus' surprise and James' delight she stopped in front of James' bed and fixed him with a beady eye. "Mr. Potter, the favor you have done for this school is astronomical. Exposing a disease like that. I would have liked to give you an Award for Special Services to the School but the headmaster felt that was too far. So, I opted to grant you special status. You're on your way to becoming prefect, Mr. Potter. You've done well."

"Thank you Professor Redgrow," James said solemnly. Neither Albus nor Harry were fooled. They could sense the triumph in James' voice. Even Mark in his state understood what James was feeling. Redgrow left and Mark sighed in defeat and laid back down. He did not want James to succeed in this.

Harry moved on, "Hugo, Lily, your goodbyes." But just as Hugo and Lily resigned themselves, Harry considered and looked at Albus thoughtfully. He walked up slowly and whispered, "Follow us to the Three Broomsticks. Don't tell Mark, he'll probably be upset he can't join us considering his condition."

Lightening up, Albus nodded hopefully and waved a tired goodbye to Scorpius and Alexis who decided to stay where they were. Professor Phoenix awaited at the bottom of the stairs, nodding at Harry. "I am guessing you take your leave now."

"Albus is coming with me to Hogsmeade," Harry told him. "I'll have him back tomorrow as soon as he has spent enough time with his very worried sister and cousin and has rested up."

"Understood," Phoenix said, and he saluted. "I'll patrol the perimeter of the forest. I have Era within scouting the forest for any signs of activity or camps. We'll report any findings to you."

"Understood, Professor," Harry nodded calmly. "I doubt they stayed within the forest though. Most likely they left."

"Not by now," Phoenix disagreed. "Unless they left in a big rush which will most surely leave behind clues. I am confident we will find something. From Potter's anecdote to me, I understand they had a large following in the forest. That is why Era has… friends inside that will most certainly help her in this regard."

"Very well, Al, Lily, Hugo, follow me," Harry said kindly. "Time to walk out of the messy business that is politics."

Hugo and Lily tagged along tiredly after Harry. The lightening sky was promising a cloudy day and for the first time, Albus was going to walk through the gates and along the path towards Hogsmeade village. He did not think he'd be allowed in until third year. He also had to admit Hugo and Lily were lucky too. However tired they were, they would definitely keep themselves awake for this. They had three years to go before being allowed in again.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry sat Albus, Hugo and Lily down at a table in the pub below the inn. The tables scattered around were more or less empty except for a couple sitting further in, tucked away in a corner. Hugo nodded and rested his head on his hands and Harry smiled and said, "So, what shall I treat you with? Hot chocolate to keep you all awake."

"I want Butterbeer," Hugo yawned.

"And get smacked by your mum, I don't think so," Harry shook his head. "I'll fetch hot coco."

They were seated around he table, Lily making sure to seat herself beside her brother. Once Harry left, Hugo lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He had never stayed up so late before but Albus could tell he was fighting very hard to stay awake to make the most of his time with his cousins, let alone in Hogsmeade.

"Appleby Arrows won, Al," Hugo grinned tiredly making Albus smile. "170-140 against the Foulmouth Falcons."

"Falmouth," Harry corrected, coming back. "And it was 160-150," he went on, smiling a bit. He too ordered himself hot chocolate, most probably so the kids would not feel too small.

"What was forgotten?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, them, I forgot one goal wasn't counted," Hugo shrugged.

"Yeah, he was asleep during the penalty shot the Falcons scored," Harry laughed, ruffling Hugo's hair. "Probably why he managed to stay up this long, I might add. Drink up, Hugo."

Hugo drank the chocolate with such a large gulp, he choked as the glass dropped on the floor and shattered. Harry burst out laughing as the barmaid Madam Rosmerta ran up with her wand out. She smiled and waved Hugo's apologies aside. "I'll just you lemonade, shall I?"

"Boiling," he said, wide awake and consoling a shocked and worried Lily who appeared to have snapped awake from a short nap neither of them noticed. "Who knew hot chocolate was so hot anyways?" he demanded, rubbing his throat which was still burning from the gulp and choke he suffered simultaneously. "Merlin, never again. Thank you," he added as Rosmerta kindly gave him a small plastic cup of iced lemonade.

As Hugo took a quick icy drink, Lily yawned and mid-yawn, she took all of them by surprise by bursting into tears. Harry looked up in alert and Albus caught her as he dropped her head into his chest. He expected this but he thought it would occur a little closer to the end.

"Lily," Harry said calmly.

"Lily," Hugo said worriedly, moving over quickly and patting her back consolingly. Hugo looked like he wanted to hold her very badly but that was Albus' job. He crossed his arms bitterly and sat back, watching her concernedly.

Lily was quick and stopped herself sobbing though. She quickly recovered and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Al. Sorry, daddy."

Hugo seized his chance and reached out to put an arm tightly around her. Albus understood the situation. He could get was that Lily was so worried about her older brother and it burst out of her before she took back control. That much was clear. He could guess Hugo's mindset pretty easily too. The love between Hugo and Lily rivaled that of Mark and the twins. It was genuine and they were very close.

However, he did not understand Harry's small smirk as Hugo took her tightly and they slowly fell asleep on each other, effectively making Harry and Albus the only two still conscious. Then, Harry talked, "He _acts _strong, but when I informed your mother of what happened, she hastened to come. Before she could get dressed, it turned out Hugo had overheard as he was coming down for a midnight snack. He overheard, woke Lily up and raised hell. Hugo was blubbering like a baby so he could see you, and Lily was the strong one. Now, it's the other way around."

Albus looked at his younger sister due for Hogwarts next year and his insides hurt. Wait till she had to deal with the pain Albus went through. And Scorpius… he knew he'd try to get Lily into Slytherin? No, that would be too complicated. As much as he loved the idea, if Lily went into Slytherin, that would complicate the relationship he had with Scorpius, the recently made relationship with Mark, and Hugo (who was almost guaranteed to make Gryffindor in Albus' point of view) would be upset with all of them. He was after all close with Lily.

_Both of us were probably better off in Gryffindor._

These words would never leave Albus. The reality was that he was a Slytherin. He had a good, strong friendship with Scorpius Malfoy and a solid relationship with Alexis Ackerly who never, not once left his side throughout the year. Lily's first friend was Hugo and in tough times, he would stick with her the whole way. Of that, Albus was certain. That thought, it was better both he and Scorpius allowed things to run their course without interference.

The last he saw of Hugo and Lily was of them waving goodbye, Hugo giving him a tight hug before Lily sniffed again as if holding back more tears. She hugged Albus next. "Sorry, Al. Just," she gasped back more tears. "Just tell Mark I'm g-g-glad he's ok."

"Sure," Albus said slowly, thinking of Lily's surprising words in his mind.

Harry opened the gates and Phoenix met him on the other side. Beside him was Professors Era and Creevey. She looked alert, "Potter, they left in a hurry. The camp was filled with clothes and wand holders, some bags of Weasley's armor used in the second war, and an invisibility cloak. Secrecy Sensors and Dark detectors were scattered all over the place. They may have aided them in penetrating the barriers. That and very powerful magic."

"Death Eater magic," Creevey added, Rookwood entering his mind again. At least he was in Azkaban. "Add that to possible inside help, and I think we have our _weakness_ sorted out."

"It won't happen again," Phoenix assured.

"Let's hope not," Harry muttered, taking Lily and Hugo by the arms. "Good day, Al. Get some sleep and for goodness' sake, keep everyone out of trouble. You're the only sane one in there."

One crack and Harry disappeared. Era and Creevey left too, Era for the forest and Creevey for the school. Phoenix nodded at Albus, said "Come along," and walked on, following Creevey. "I am aware of your brother's… revelation concerning your friend Blackberry."

"Yeah, a vampire, I know," Albus said lowly, thinking of Era. Was he safe? Would he be expelled? Phoenix's opinion was made clear in his next statement. "Redgrow was over the moon for him and hastened to make him prefect in fifth year. Pushed for special award for services even. If Era had not defended against it, it might well have happened. One thing for sure, this boy can get away with anything now seeing as how Redgrow is more than willing to overlook anything he does in the future. I; however, am furious. I took a hundred points from Gryffindor when I saw him in private just now. Just so he knows… and you know… that I still stand for justice in this school." They reached the doors and as Phoenix pulled it open and pointed him to the dungeons, he added, "Take care of Mr. Wallader. You're the only one I trust now. Well, you and the Wallaby twins."

That was it. All that was left now was for Albus to read the note and possibly spend the Easter holidays thinking about it. He just knew it would concern Mark in some way.

_**Brotherly Love**_

_At first, I did not know too much about this type. That was before I had two boys. I could see firsthand just how it fosters. You and James used to be very close. As we know, things went downhill when he pulled a rather vicious prank on you when you were only three. Gave you an unhealthy phobia. Things have more or less cooled down now and your differences in houses and social standing have set you at odds once again. Don't fret. Rivalry is a large part of brotherly love, which brings me to Mark Wallader. A brother closer to your age and someone who though comes from different standing and different morals than you, can be attentive and friendly if you give him the time of day. I have observed that he needs you as much as you need him. It's time for you to put aside your enmity in favor of a healthy sibling rivalry but mutual trust between the two of you. I supposed the day was blessed when you wrote to me, asking if we could help him. It changed the dynamics of your relationship with him. From enmity we found sibling rivalry and from sibling rivalry was born a true developing friendship. _

_P.s. Show Mark this note._

Easter passed and Albus still did not show Mark the note. In fact, Albus was wrong when he thought he was friends with Mark. Mark was avoiding him once again but for totally different reasons. For the whole holiday, Mark spent his days in the dormitory. The twins brought him food and water and he stayed secluded, speaking only with Alex. Laura, who had taken a lot of time to nurse him was distraught. Nigel, or Colin as he was sometimes called was consoling her to no avail.

Only when classes started did Mark venture out. That was when he did something Albus never expected from him. Lysander Scamander brought him over to give one statement to Albus, Scorpius, Adam, Walter and even Riley who had returned from a long absence during the holidays.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry for what I did last year, and this year. I was mean, and I deliberately tried getting you in trouble. I also ask that you forgive Alex and Eric as well, and just… turn over a new leaf with me."

"What, be friends?" Albus asked, widening his eyes. His heart leapt. Finally.

Mark sighed, shook his head, and said, "Al, you and I are way too different, and we'd probably never get along well, but we should at least be on speaking terms. It doesn't feel right anymore."

"Fine, I accept," Albus shrugged, taking what he could get. If Mark wanted speaking terms with Albus, the whole package was included. Albus could see, now, within sight, friendship was arriving. Just then, Mark took Albus by the hand and pulled him into an embrace, hugging tightly. A little surprised at the sudden gesture, Albus returned the hug. "What took you so long?"

"I just don't like Slytherins, and it's Walter and Scorpius who keep trying to get me to talk to you. I decided to get them off my back." Mark got up, and walked back to his own circle of friends.

Lysander smirked and beamed at Albus, "Good luck."

Alex also eyed Albus heavily. It seemed he had been meaning to say something. He smiled sadly and looked down, not wanting to meet Albus' eyes. "I'm indebted to you, Al, for saving Mark's life," Alex said in a low voice.

"No problem."

"I was- completely wrong about you," Alex muttered as if he did not want to be heard but he nonetheless reached a tentative hand out and pat Albus' shoulder lightly. "Just… take care, ok?" Albus only nodded in surprise and Alex finished, "And if there's anything you need, ask."

"Thank you," Albus muttered gratefully. "I"-

Albus went silent. He did not feel it before, but with everyone thanking him or expressing happiness or awe that he managed to save Mark's life; Hugo's awestruck face, Lily's look of wonder, Harry's pleased look, Laura's grateful attitude and now even Alex, who personally came up and expressed gratitude that Mark was safe.

HHe could truly have died if Albus had not been there. If he had run off with Scorpius and left, Mark would have been killed. And the alternative filled Albus with fear. Mark Wallader, the boy looking at him at that second, could have been buried and resting forever in a gravesite somewhere. It would be the twins crying over his lifeless body. Or, they too would have been killed. Deciding the alternative was too depressing to consider, Albus tried pushing it out.

Standing hopefully behind Albus, looking very much like she was hoping for something too, stood Laura Creevey. Her brother Nigel walked his way into the Great hall so Laura was standing alone. Mark was gazing at her steadily. Indeed, he owed her something. The tension had flared once again in different form. Mark smiled and said, "Thanks, Laura, for being a cool girl." Laura nodded slowly, perhaps a little disappointed when Mark continued, "Want to hang out with us?"

Laura almost jumped up in anticipation and said hurriedly, "Uh, yeah, sure."

And they all turned to leave. That was when Albus reached into his pocket and ran up. Ignoring Scorpius' questions, he stuffed it in Mark's robe pocket and nodded one last time before running back to stand beside his own friends. Mark walked away. The last he saw of Mark that day before classes was him smilingly reading the small note Harry left and folding it up neatly before putting it in a folder.

The year was uneventful for the rest of the school. Classes were held, assignments were given, homework was completed and projects were done. There was one where Mark and Albus had once again worked together like they once did in first year. Professor Era was so pleased at the two of them for working together so well for once that she gave them the best marks in the class and fifty points apiece for Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The confrontation with Soto had one blessing it seemed. It changed the way everyone looked at each other. Mark and Albus were finally, in all senses of the word, friends. Not only that, but Mark started talking to Laura a little more. There were rumors going around that Mark had even kissed her on the cheek but Nigel, Laura, Walter, and Mark himself were quick to quash them. Who would have thought that one action by Lysander Scamander led to so many changes in the dynamics between the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin? Well, Albus should've known. Lysander was his oldest friend, he should've been the first person Albus trusted.

But the exchange students… they really were just pawns. Mark was right. And those who had a problem with them, the ones who Harry wanted out of the closet, had won. But they had to show themselves. Albus still believed that knowing who they were was important so he was on Harry's side. And the ones who were involved, Albus did not know but after what he went through, one thing was clear and unlike Harry, Albus was perfectly placed to find out. The one thing Albus might do without Harry's approval. The answer to who wanted the exchange students out was somewhere in the forest. The forest held the answer.

_**A/N: Hi all. Ok, for the first time, an open discussion, albeit a short one took place on the reviews page and I just want to clear this up. What I put in this series is all based on canon. The fates of the characters is all canon and the only fanon that I made up is what Rowling stayed quiet about. I am up to date on the series and as far as I know Rowling never said anything about Albus Potter or his sister and their houses. (I am on Pottermore too, Flaming Water.) However, if anyone knows something to the contrary, I beg you to PM me the link. I don't want to make a mistake when I post the third one so I'd like very much to see the source and the link myself and judge for myself before choosing.**_


	28. Three New Friendships

The Hogwarts Hurricane

Chapter 26: Three New Friendships

Mark Wallader and Albus Potter

The Easter holidays ended and with them, Mark's seclusion. After classes the first Monday, Mark agreed to come up with Lysander Scamander and apologize for the trouble he caused. He took it a step further and not only befriended Albus, but recognized one, Laura Creevey. With this recognition came a whole new way of looking at things. Mark started being more open and made friends with more people than just the twins. It was no longer just Walter and Scorpius, but James and Albus, it was also Laura Creevey and this is where he realized this change within himself.

The first true conversation Mark had with Albus was in the library as they were studying for a Potions project. _"Name the ingredients used in a Polyjuice Potion and give a one hundred word paragraph on each detailing at least three other Potions each can be used in."_

Mark looked up from his agenda. "Your Head is a horrible woman, I hope you know this."

"Tell her that to her face and you'll see how horrible she can be," Albus smirked.

"Oh, no, I would not want more vampire trouble, would I?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"With your record, I advise against it," Albus yawned, flipping through the pages rapidly. "How about helping me find this useless ingredient?"

"You missed it, it's the fifty-second page, third paragraph," Mark yawned.

Albus widened his eyes and flipped back to look. He was right. "Blimey, you're worse than Rosie."

"No," Mark said with a contented sigh, and he stretched back, licking his fingers to smooth his eyebrows down in a complacent manner. "You're just not the sophisticated bookish type like I am."

"With that attitude, I don't think I wanna be," Albus raised his eyebrows.

Then, Mark came back at him with something so ridiculous and so lame Albus was sure he did not mean it. Mark looked up and with a smirk said, "You're stupid."

Albus was taken-aback. So much so, that he shrugged, said, "Ok," and looked back down at the book, taking notes.

Mark raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, aren't you going to hit back? Call me a disrespectful fanatic, a vicious lion, maybe a two-timing snake? That was my favorite, Al. Snake. Come on."

"Why would I do that?" Albus asked, shrugging.

Mark looked down with half plea and said in a half-pleading girly voice, "I _need _someone to argue with, Al. It's what keeps my spirits up and my mind rolling. That's what gets me motivated to do well and gets me good grades. I _have _to be mean. And you're my favorite target. Come _on." _

"I can't, you lost your touch and you went soft," Albus yawned. "Simple as that."

"Well that's your fault," Mark whined, folding his arms like an angry child. "Now remedy it, ass hole."

"See, you lost your passion," Albus told him with a smirk on his face. "And quite frankly, it's spreading to me. I can't do this right now," he closed the book. "We'll have to come back tomorrow. Or maybe I'll check the book out and do it once_ I_ feel cured from _your_ madness."

As they walked towards the front desk, it occurred to Mark. The normal, old Mark would have had a comeback just for that, but he could not think of one for the life of him. Then, as Albus gave the book to Madam Wolf and Wolf let the book go with a pointed warning, ("Beware my wrath if harm comes to that book,") Mark smirked with a sudden idea. After Albus checked the book out, Mark walked closer to the desk. Albus looked questioningly and Mark smirked.

"Madam Wolf," Mark started. "I can't keep this in anymore. I find you vicious." Albus nearly dropped the book in utter surprise. Madam Wolf's yellow eyes widened dangerously and Albus ducked behind a pillar in case she had second thought and wanted her book back. "You're an embarrassment to book-lovers worldwide. You champion reading and care for these beautiful yellow pages, but the real truth is your just a sad wolfish lady with obsessive-compulsive tendencies to give ridiculous warnings when no student would dare harm books anyway, lest they be forced to pay a ridiculously high and unfair sum to the Headmaster; not yourself I might add, for damage to school property. You're just trying to be noticed and quite frankly, I find it absolutely pathetic." Smiling at the wide yellow eyes that any other student would have cowered away from. "Good day, Madam."

As Mark and Albus walked towards Gryffindor tower where Albus would see him off, Mark turned to Albus next and apparently, in the zone he had wanted to be in so bad, he said, "Oh, and Al, I feel compelled to point out that despite rather hilarious sarcastic comments made by _some people, _madness is not contagious. It's just you."

That was when Albus froze and dropped the book in utter surprise. "Merlin, he's back," he said to himself.

"You're gonna get kicked from the library," Mark yawned as Albus picked it up slowly.

Albus then looked shocked, "You're one to talk. She'll probably never let you in again after that rant. It could've been anyone… maybe Malcolm even… but Wolf?"

"It's _Madam _Wolf, Al, blimey even I called her that," Mark struck back happily. "Besides, I'll fail all my classes. The school wouldn't want that considering the fact I'm a Straight-O student. She doesn't have a choice in the matter."

As they walked on towards the staircase that would take them to the Fat Lady's corridor, Albus slowly said, "So, you're basically spreading some sort of anti-Gryffindor, anti-noble message that might is right and with good grades you can do whatever you like."

Mark shrugged as they climbed the stairs and as they reached the top and walked the corridor, Mark said, "Yeah, seeing as how James got his immunity, I might as well exercise my own." Then, as they stopped in front of her, Mark froze and considered Albus. He held his hand out, "Here, I'll finish the homework. You did most of it anyhow and quite frankly, I'm bored."

Albus widened his eyes and Mark smirked, taking the book. "So, I'll hand it to you tomorrow during Transfiguration. Try finding out something about lacewing flies though. I have a feeling the paragraph is only a half-ass attempt of ours."

Albus widened his eyes in surprise. "That's… strangely nice of you Mark."

Mark shrugged, "Well, if we're gonna be friends, I might as well do my half." Right in front of the portrait of the fat lady, they stayed, neither of them making any steps away. "Two years of knowing each other and you know what, I still honestly hate you sometimes."

It was a pang in his stomach, but a small one. Albus knew Mark did not mean what he usually meant. As expected, emphasized. "I mean, there are times when I really, really hate you and then… there are times when I- I'm really glad you're my brother. Know what I mean?"

"How sentimental," the Fat-lady said with eyes rolling. "Give me the password or you're sleeping out here."

"Right," Albus smirked. Albus really did not know what to say or do. He just smirked. He already hugged him, he already talked it out with him and made peace with him. There was nothing left to do. "I know what you mean. Night, Mark."

"Night Al," Mark smirked. "Tell Scorpy I said hi."

"Right, and my regards to the twins," Albus nodded.

"They send their hatred back," Mark called back as he finally faced the fat lady. With the last word, Albus turned away and descended the stairs back to his own dominion. That ended one night with Mark, and began a whole newfound friendship based on equality, respect, and constant sarcasm.

Mark Wallader and Laura Creevey

Mark Wallader walked into the Gryffindor Common room and threw himself on the sofa chair by the fireplace, dying to warm himself before starting with the homework he promised he would do. He sat thoughtfully. Boomslang skin was an obvious paragraph to write. That would be easy. What would be difficult was which other Potions the hair of someone else would work in. That would take a little more research.

He opened the Potions book and read closely, searching for any Potion that might use the hair of a person. Nonetheless, he started writing what he had in mind already. _The hair of a person is used in Polyjuice Potion to turn into that specific person. Hairs from a person can also be used in… _he stopped. He was stuck. What else could he say about it? Just one other potion would do.

"Lectio Poison," a small and familiar voice said from behind him as Mark returned to the book. He flinched and looked behind him. Laura stood hopefully behind him, eyes full of eagerness and admiration. "The Selective Potion. Era mentioned it in class while you and Eric were playing hangman. It's a poison that poisons only the one whose hair you put in." Mark continued to look puzzled so Laura turned the pages of the book to a point nearly halfway through. "There," she pointed with a small finger. "You could probably give an essay."

Mark looked in shock and he was so surprised and taken-aback from the sudden help that he did not cast around for an excuse to stop Laura sitting beside him despite the fact the sofa was meant for one. Nonetheless, their small statures allowed for the both of them to sit very comfortably. Mark started writing quietly with the book on his lap with Laura watching him. This went on for about half an hour until the paragraph was completed and Mark closed the book gently.

He honestly did not know what to say to the girl beside him. Laura had an idea of what to say, but it took a lot of guts to voice it. She took a breath, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again, looking down in self-defeat. Mark was aware of her next him and he had an idea of what she wanted from him, but he stayed quiet. He silently hoped someone else would enter the room.

"Mark," she said in a small voice and she reverted back to being a baby again. "I…" Her voice trailed away. "I… Look, I- I know you're freaked out with me and… you know… I mean, what happened before the holidays was… I mean to say"-

"I'm not freaked out with you, Laura," Mark said lowly and only half-truthfully. The truth was he was annoyed with her. Her very presence annoyed him sometimes because he knew what to expect. Lately, she was acting more mature than she usually acted, and so he was not as annoyed as he usually was.

"The thing is… what I would like, err… very much, is if- well… is if," Laura stopped herself.

"We're twelve, Laura," Mark reminded her preemptively.

She looked flustered, "Yes, I know, I- I mean… ok, Mark, I know you're freaked out with me, but I would like it very much if you could… lemmehangotwitu." The last bit was said in a fast and incomprehensible way. Mark was puzzled and she took another breath, ready to repeat herself, "Let me hang out with you."

Mark laughed half out of relief. He thought Laura was after something else. In fact, he knew she was after something else but he also knew his reminder of their age set her back down to earth. Laura was very humble. With that in mind, Mark smiled as kindly as he could manage and said, "Promise to be normal? Let me see the… the _real _Laura?"

Laura looked up hopefully and said breathlessly, saying "Yes, ok, I swear. Ok, that sounds great. Just… so you won't be annoyed anymore. I might as well… settle for your friendship."

"That sounds best," Mark agreed. "Friends?" He offered his hand. Laura had other plans. She shook his hand but took it a step further when she got up, took a deeper breath, leaned in and kissed his cheek before running off to her dormitory, leaving Mark to touch the spot where she kissed him, deeply surprised by her bold actions. Friends or not, she would not give up, would she?

Albus Potter and Alexis Ackerly

Albus himself was walking through the corridor and down the stairs, taking as many shortcuts he could to get to his dormitory quickly. Scorpius would want to know if Mark really was sincere and this time, Albus could answer in the affirmative and announce proudly that their war with him was over and the Hurricane had abated.

Of course, one stop had to be made against his will. One other person would want to know how it went to take pride in herself that she had helped it to happen. He was near Ravenclaw tower and the presence of other students was not much. Still, in the confines of an empty and unused Charms classroom was Alexis Ackerly. She was always there, probably practicing her own Charms work. She was getting very good at it.

This time, she was hiding behind the door and as Albus walked past, she reached out and pulled him in by the arm. The force was so sudden Albus did not bother resisting. Alexis put him against the wall and reached her hands out to touch the wall right over his shoulders. Albus gaped open-mouthed at her, breathing heavily as she spoke as if she was interrogating him.

"Wow, Al, I'll never understand you," Alexis laughed. And her laugh was so perfect. So clean and clear and pleasant to listen to. "You spend the whole year leaving in fear of Mark's wrath and now… you're closer him, possibly subjecting yourself to his wrath any time."

"I- I was wrong, and so was he," Albus stuttered. "He's a cool person to be around."

"You know he won't stop," Alexis warned. "You know he still wants you in Gryffindor. Maybe still wants to weaken your friendship with Scorpius. I'm just telling you this because… because he is a hard person to be around. Believe me, I've tried it."

"He's trustworthy," Albus said confidently, trying to push aside Alexis' warning.

Alexis had a weird smile on her face and Albus was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Then, she shrugged and said, "You're so naïve."

"Alexis, you're not… gonna kiss me, are you?"

"Would it bother you if I did?" she asked, face unfathomable. She was asking as if it was just a curiosity question.

That was what Albus disliked about people in general, especially those like Alexis. They were too hard to second guess or understand what was going on in their minds. Alexis seemed to take his silence as a yes; however, and she let him go, sitting down on a chair and resting her head on her hands. "You're dad seemed to like me."

"That's 'cause you… well… you were excited to see him, you"-

"Kissed his ass, right, ok," Alexis smiled. "Ok, Al. Well, seems you got yourself a happy life. You have all your friends back, made yourself a new one and- survived the war Mark declared." Albus sat with her, going silent. Did he offend her? "Al, just… I mean, when Professor Ackerly told me what happened, I"- she gulped. "I was worried sick. Al, don't _ever _scare me like that again." She was breathless and she was gulping back something Albus suspected was tears. Alexis wiped her eyes and looked away.

Then, it occurred to Albus what she wanted from him. Something he was more than willing to give. Putting a hand tentatively on her shoulder and easing her into looking his way, he said, "Thank you, Alexis, for being my best friend this year."

When she turned back and Albus could see dried tears streaks on her cheeks. She smiled sadly and nodded, "Best friend?"

"Well, certainly a better one than Scorpius, or Mark, so, yeah," Albus shrugged. "Yeah, you were awesome this year and… and I owe you. If you want anything from me." He knew he'd regret this.

"Ok, then you won't freak out," Alexis nodded, drying her eyes again. She stood up and so did Albus. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before Alexis took a breath and reached out. Albus closed his eyes, bracing himself… but she did not kiss him. He felt her arms going around him, one touching his hair gently. Then, it stopped. She broke off and looked at him. She looked as if tears had never leaked in the first place. She looked completely normal and smiling. "You're very brave, for saving Mark. And… that's probably why he is sincere this time. You'll never fight him again, I guess." They walked towards the door, ready to split once again. "And, I'm sorry for creeping you out, Al. I wasn't really going to kiss you, you know."

Albus laughed, partly out of relief and nodded. He enjoyed himself with her, he really did. What he said was the truth. She was not only his best friend that year, she was his only friend. He owed her. And he meant it. Maybe next year, he'd pay her back. They reached the point where they had to split up. Alexis had to go to Ravenclaw tower and Albus had stairs to go before he reached the dungeons.

"Ok, goodnight, Al," Alexis shrugged. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Thank you, you too," Albus reciprocated.

Albus whistled in relief once they parted. It did not matter what happened that year. It was just a memory, probably yet another forgotten memory Albus would not mind putting in a Pensieve one day. The war, he was pleased to say, was finally over.


	29. Home Sweet Home

The Hogwarts Hurricane

Chapter 27: Home Sweet Home

Albus had seriously considered asking his father over the holidays for a Pensieve to put the memory in because he seriously preferred he forgot all about this past year. It took a toll on him and he truly wished it never happened. In fact, a part of him wished his first year never happened, that he'd wake up even two years earlier and find himself ten and not even in Hogwarts yet. Then, he felt guilty because with Mark as his friend, there would come the idea that if it was all a dream, he never would have met Mark and that kid played a big effect on Albus' life.

The year passed by. Tensions had died down and everyone was friendly again with Slytherins and Gryffindors keeping to themselves as they were supposed to do. Before Phoenix stood up to make his speech at the end of the year, Mark came up to the Slytherin table. At first, Albus moved aside to make room for him, thinking he was about to join them. Mark it seemed had other plans.

"Would you- err… would you like to sit at the Gryffindor table, Al?" he asked, and he asked so calmly like he was simply proposing it as an idea, an idea that Albus was at perfect liberty to kindly turn down.

Albus was taken-aback but only for a few seconds. Scorpius was glancing at him interestedly and grinning at the imagined look on Scorpius' face, he nodded slowly, "Yeah, not a bad idea. One condition, though," he said and when Mark shrugged Albus said, "We're even."

Mark grinned widely, "Ok, Al. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Albus got up to walk over to the Gryffindor table with him. Just then, two things happened. The first was that Mark added to his previous statement, "For now, we're even. This time next year; however, I cannot guarantee." Albus was too distracted to pay attention though. It had just occurred to him. How would the Gryffindors react? Scorpius and Walter were accepting. Would the lions be accepting of a snake sitting at their table?

No reason for fear existed…

As they walked up, James raised his hands in apparent victory. He whooped loudly in glee and Daniel Dagger let out a wolf-whistle, leading a larger group of Gryffindors clapping loudly and heartily. Fred Weasley stood up and yelled, "We got Potter! Two Potters! Lions rule! Lions! Lions!" and he started leading a chant of _'lions, lions.' _

The lion chant was only half the whole table though. The other half was chanting on James' behalf but with Nigel, or Colin as James called him when he was feeling particularly heroic, leading. They were chanting, _'Potter, Potter, Go, go, go! Potter, Potter, Go, go, go!'_

So as Albus took a seat between Mark and Alex, the latter keeping his eyes down determinedly, Mark grinned, "Wow, Al. You're more popular than James. You could rule the house if you were here."

"This was so rehearsed," Albus told him, shaking his head. "That is so cheap, Mark. Nice try, though."

"Well, it was worth a try," Mark shrugged and turned to his other side to engage with Laura Creevey. She seemed very, very pleased with herself. Albus could only interest himself with the two because Alex and Eric were discussing something quietly (perhaps Albus himself.) Laura was answering Mark enthusiastically about a Quidditch team and as she did so, her arm snuck itself around Mark's back and gently rested on his shoulder.

"That's brilliant, Laura," Mark commented. "Really. I find the Pride of Portree nice too."

"What's your favorite?" Laura asked innocently, cutting up a steak for Mark and pouring ketchup on them. "Do you want them rolled in a sandwich, or…"

"No, thank you, just steak," Mark said gratefully, and took the plate. "My favorite Quidditch team has to be… The Wimbourne Wasps. I find them most entertaining, especially with their unique way of beating."

"You and I are no longer on speaking terms," Albus yawned.

"Weren't they the ones that"-

"Used a wasp's nest as a bludger and massacred the Appleby Arrows one year, yeah," Mark said, grinning widely and throwing a look at Albus. Albus kept his eyes off him, privately swearing to confront him in front of Hugo during the holidays.

Alex nudged Albus and pointed to the high table where to Albus' surprise, Harry Potter sat talking quietly to Professor Longbottom. Phoenix was in the middle on Harry's other side and beside Phoenix was a man who looked vaguely familiar to Albus. He had black hair with dreadlocks on either side. At the very end, a man with curly light brown hair and a stocky build was sitting, eyeing Phoenix warily.

"Attention!" Era called commandingly. "Attention, please! Professor Phoenix has a few words to give!"

Phoenix spoke in his usual, hard, rhetorical voice. For once, this speech started off in a solemn voice near the end of the long and painful year. A year filled with surprises, heartaches, and tensions that resulted in Riley's discomfort and Scorpius' flight but ultimately Mark's turnaround.

"Students, teachers, foreigners, and of course, our own Ministry delegation," he acknowledged, nodding at Minister Owen Cauldwell and Otto Blackberry. "An outstanding year has passed, and I have a few last minute words tonight, rather than later in the year as originally done, before we all pack up, go to bed, and return home in a couple weeks. Firstly, to the exchange students, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here has been enjoyable. I hope you were happy here. I am aware that you all ran into some problems, which is natural of course as students anywhere.

"As a result of outside meddling, things must go back to normal and our beloved exchange students will return to their families. Remember, ties with Wizards of different cultures are important and if we keep these ties up, this won't be the last we see of them! Apparently, my secret letters have been found and a great conspiracy discovered. I take full responsibility for this and in gesture of good faith, I concede and stand defeated.

"I am also aware that you have all faced a great disturbance within the walls of this castle. This brings me to my second subject. I have not been honest," Galadral said solemnly. "Or, for better words, I have been hiding something. We do indeed have a couple of vampires in this school. First up is our own Riley Blackberry, second-year Slytherin student. Let me explain. Blackberry was born to a human mother and a vampire father. Otto lost his poor wife during second childbirth, and Riley was raised by Otto alone as a half-vampire. Riley has my full confidence.

"This is when we must learn tolerance. I remember what the late Albus Dumbledore said about beings. _'as long as they got magic, they can learn.' _Riley can do magic, so why not learn? Ultimately, he'd more dangerous if his magic was not in control. Dumbledore allowed a Werewolf in during his days. Did that Werewolf bite anyone? No! He joined us in the second war, and beat back the forces that threatened the very walls of this great castle!

"The days of prejudiced are over," he declared. And it was amazing. He spoke with rhetoric, but his speech wasn't reliant on that. He had logic, and a hard, convincing voice. "We are no longer ruled by Wizards and Pure-bloods. Thanks to efforts by the Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures, we've come so far as to allow a House-elf in the very Department where it is controlled. Yes! Our House-elves within the walls of this very castle are paid and even given days off, work split between them all.

"We've given Centaurs more land area, planted new forests for them, and even made lives for Goblins easier. The prejudiced days are over," and there was no mistake, he threw a direct glance at Scorpius Malfoy, who looked down guiltily, going furiously red. "When one in this world is prejudiced, it means he is outdated, and needs to get on with times. This is why I summoned the Minister here! He's here to hear me!

"Professor Era is also a vampire," he admitted to a gasp of surprise. "And while I'm aware that your parents will refuse to allow a vampire to teach you all, I turn to the seventh years who spent more time here than any other student. Are you bitten? Has Era hurt any of you? Has she taught you nothing? Professor Era is full vampire, but has learnt, as many vampires among us, to control her thirst. She feeds upon donated blood given by the Ministry itself.

"Hogwarts hires a half-giant, which are far more brutal than any vampire. This half giant has made great friends with so many students who passed through this castle over half a century, and all remember him and love him. Indeed, Hogwarts is almost nothing without Hagrid, and I wouldn't dare sack him, even if I wanted to, for fear of being reprimanded by an angry mob of parents. Why not a vampire? Especially one as competent as Era who has served as our Potions Mistress for over a decade!"

Hearing the Headmaster speak was amazing. Albus never heard a speech like that before. Galadral did not need rhetoric when he spoke with a tough voice backed by logic and justice.

"The fiasco this year ultimately led to a few unnamed students being attacked by forces who have successfully penetrated the protections surrounding us but unsuccessfully attempted murder of a student residing in those walls. Myself and a select team of teachers confronted the problem within minutes and took care of the problem. I admit we had a weak spot by the forest and accept responsibility. It seemed that the penetrator had a Death Eater accomplice who knows the barriers of this dwelling well. I will not rule out inside help but in the meantime, I recommend a Ministerial task force to patrol the perimeter of the forest.

"On another note: this may seem a bribe, especially after the admitting I've had to do," Galadral started again. "But I do wish to announce some happy news. Two pieces of good news as a reward to all. This was meant to be declared to you all without having to admit this. For you all learning to cope with different cultures, different backgrounds, and different people, all exams this year… are cancelled!"

Before anyone could clap or whoop loudly, Galadral held a hand up. "Before we all immerse ourselves in delight, it's time for these exchange students to see how things are done at the end of the year. The points stand as: Gryffindor with two hundred and ninety-two points," Scorpius and Albus gaped. Gryffindor in fourth place? James had gotten his desired immunity. Where did they lose so many? "Third place… Hufflepuff with three hundred and eight points. Second place… Ravenclaw with three hundred and fifty-two points. First place… at three hundred and eighty points, Slytherin!"

The entire hall stood up to clap. Albus jumped up with joy, realizing he was the only one at the Gryffindor table doing so. He ran back to the Slytherin table, jumping up and clapping both Scorpius' hands. They were throwing their hats in the air as Roxanne was heard letting a loud whoop of laughter and elation similar to her father. Mark sat down in bitter disappointment, and the twins had sour looks on their faces not unlike Malcolm seeing as how Albus just abandoned Gryffindor once again. The students clapped, the teachers clapped, and even the Minister clapped. Albus had a broad grin on his face as he stood up to clap, and somehow, he knew the parents wouldn't complain too loudly. He heard of the time when Hagrid's identity of a half-giant was discovered, and no parent would allow Dumbledore to get rid of him. Who would allow Galadral to expel Riley or sack Era? It was fair that he did not, and everyone knew that. The occasion was too joyous to be marred by an angry parent.

And the year had ended. Just as it began, so it ended. While Albus would have the summer to talk to Mark, he was not going to see Scorpius for a while unless he could score a visit to his house.

Albus had everything he wanted. He had a social life of Slytherin friends, and a family support system of brave Gryffindors. In this sense, Albus saw himself as half-Gryffindor anyway. In that sense, the wrong one was Mark. In a sense, Mark managed to strike back harshly against James and Albus, but Albus managed to survive and repaired all damage done so far. When it came to his vengeance against Albus, he had lost. Albus would never lose his friends. Not that easily.

As for the exchange students, they were to leave. The accusations made by Rita had finally taken their toll and Albus was sad to admit that his father lost whatever he was trying to do. Those who made friends with them were sad to leave them. Even Albus felt a bit of pity having to see Adam leave. Adam had shaken his hand solemnly, and nodded, "I hope we meet again," he said hopefully.

It was a bittersweet feeling, really, saying goodbye. Albus had grown fond of Adam, and actually started wishing he'd stay. Albus knew he was in for a summer. He had to share a room with Mark again, and on top of that, he had a wedding to go to and he just knew he'd be ring bearer. It wasn't boding well for him from where he stood, or rather sat, on his way back home on the Hogwarts express. What he really wanted now was to have a friend over for the holidays. But he knew Draco would never agree. Still, he and Scorpius resolved to ask Draco when they got back to Kings Cross.

He sat solemnly thinking of the summer ahead. He couldn't wait till the next year. Scorpius smirked sympathetically. "I'm sure we can see each other somehow. Maybe we can make a spot where we can see each other or something. We'll see."

Albus shrugged, still a little down, "I dunno. My hopes are down."

"You got a little sister right?" Scorpius asked. "Well, do me a favor. Try convincing her to make Slytherin. We need more people. Heck, _you _need more people. The more Potters in Slytherin, the better for you, huh?"

Albus grinned, "I discourage it. I don't think Rose will agree. If you plan another assault next year, just know Rose will put a better fight up."

The train slowly came to a halt. Albus sighed. Scorpius laughed and said, "Oh, come up Mr. Sensitivity. At least you're mates with Mark now, huh?"

Albus sighed, "Yeah."

When the three, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose walked through the barrier, Harry awaited them as usual. Albus also got a rare glimpse of Luna and Rolf Scamander. Lorcan and Lysander ran up to them and embraced them both.

Scorpius took a deep breath, and walked solemnly up to his father to shake his hand. He nodded at his mother and shook his grandfather's hand, greeting him with the utmost respect. Albus ran up excitedly, and embraced his father and mother tightly. Lily also ran up and hugged Albus tightly. As Scorpius looked back at Albus, he noticed that he must've been very close with his sister, and resolved to prepare himself to convince the girl to make Slytherin herself.

Scorpius walked up to Albus, ignoring his father's impatient click of the tongue, and nodded in greeting to the little girl. "Hogwarts next year?"

Lily nodded, going a little red. She was usually shy around strangers. Scorpius smirked, and Albus could see what he was trying to do, "Hope to see you in my house."

"Slytherin?" Lily asked, going a little red.

Rose walked up, half angry at him and ready for a full gear argument. "Scorpius, I swear, I am not going to let you this time. You corrupted my cousins, and succeeded with Lorcan, but you're not getting Lily or my brother, so forget about it."

Draco muttered something to Astoria, and the two watched with slight interest as Scorpius turned to Lily, "Rose has her opinion, but you seem to love your brother too. I'll see you next year." Scorpius then turned to Albus. He didn't need to speak. Eyes said everything. _'It's time.'_

Albus looked down nervously. "What do I say? Good afternoon? Hello? Greetings? Hi? Oi?'

Scorpius laughed, "Al, just say greetings or hello. And calm down, you're acting like a crazed guy meeting his girlfriend's father. I don't swing that way."

Albus sighed, took a breath, and followed Scorpius to his family. Once more, Albus was facing the Malfoy family. The last time, he went politely to make a good impression by congratulating Lucius on making Senior Assistant to the Minister. Now, it was for something more different. He stopped a close enough distance from Draco to just reach out and shake his hand.

Albus reached out, and said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco took the hand, but they clasped for only a few seconds before he let go. He didn't say a word. Albus approached Lucius. "Greetings Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius took his hand, grey eyes boring into Albus'. Albus felt very much he wanted to flee back to his parents, but he stayed there. Like his son, Lucius clasped Albus' hand for only a few seconds.

Scorpius cleared his throat respectfully, and said to Draco, "Father, Albus and I would like to ask you something."

Only to Scorpius would Draco answer, and he said, "What is it?"

Scorpius gulped, and continued, "Well, Albus and I would like it, err… very much… if we could see each other during the holidays."

Draco looked up. He fixed Harry with a stare, and motioned for him to get over there. Harry took Ginny, Mark, and Lily, and they walked over. Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Alex, and Eric watched in surprise.

"The Quidditch World Cup being held in Russia is coming," Draco said to Harry. "If I see you there, I am giving your son the eh… privilege of joining us for the rest of the summer at the Malfoy Manor."

Harry said nothing. It was Ginny who played negotiator. Albus watched as his mum stepped in to talk to Draco and Astoria. "Ok then, on Christmas, we're giving Scorpius the perfect opportunity to carol in Godric's Hollow. It's a beautiful place."

The way home was uneventful. Mark let Harry in on the happenings at school, and when Ginny asked James about the letter she got from school about the prank, James found himself in loads of trouble. Albus could sense another Hurricane in the brewing. It might have been appreciated at school but at home, he was enemy number one.

Still, Scorpius or no Scorpius, Albus was very happy to be back home, but peace would be short-lived. Another hurricane was scheduled, this time concerning James. This had the potential to be much bigger than the last. At last. Another record broken and Albus off the hook. In that sense, there would be peace. He just had a month of peace before the World Cup final would be upon him, and he'd face the prospect of visiting Scorpius in a manor where his only friend was Scorpius. He wondered if Rose would join him or not. Either way, he had the wedding right after.

And the year after, Albus might try to discover if the forest held anything. Try as Phoenix might, anyone would expect them. They would not expect Albus, would they? Albus would discover who was behind the exchange students' expulsion.

"And Phoenix," Harry was saying to Mark. "Probably going to expel Riley but we'll have to wait and see. He has a younger brother due to start next year so it may appear unjust expelling him before he's done anything."

As Albus lay in bed, and Mark's small, light, breathing sounded in the room, Albus smiled up at the ceiling. He couldn't wait till the next year and he saw all his friends again. Whether or not it was in a month, or next year, he knew this would end well. If anything, the year reinforced everything Albus had. Albus had a feeling he'd get along much, much better with Mark this summer.


	30. Author's Note II

Hope you enjoyed this story. Riley protected the secret ferociously, but it was futile. The question now is this: Now Albus found out Mark had good intentions, is Mark bad? Will he start to see Mark differently? What will the twins have to say about this?

The Exchange students, Adam, Ben, and Jimmy will come up again in a later story. Since Hai and Ellie were older, they might be present, but not play a role like Adam, Ben and Jimmy. But for now, Hogwarts goes back to normal.

Once again, in this story, Galadral Phoenix shows something rather controversial about his leadership through a speech at the end. How could a Headmaster allow a duel of this scale to take place? This is the second wide-scale duel in two years, both of which James and Albus were involved in.

How could Professor Phoenix allow a vampire in the school? How could the Minister allow a full vampire in the Ministry, let alone in the International Magical Cooperation office? Is a vampire the face the British Wizarding world wants the world to see? But Phoenix also seems to have priorities set straight. He gave a good lesson at the end speech, and he will continue to give off knowledge. So is he a good person, or does he go bad?

What is the significance of Riley's vampiric condition? It is significant to who he is, but in what way? Will he return after the secret was divulged? All I'm saying is Riley holds significance, so he will come back… eventually. Whether or not it's in the form of a student, I won't tell.

Before I go, I'd like to give one piece of advice before the usual prophecy from myself. Do not dismiss Rita's articles completely. She plays a supporting role in the next story and she does have reasons. She's still the liar she always was; however, she engages in a kind of warfare more fierce than the one Hermione waged against her. Someone, won't say who in the next story takes it upon himself/herself to take her down once and for all. The first story, this one and the upcoming one set the basis for the larger plotline.

Also, Quidditch will finally be given a greater role. The first and second story saw only matches seen from the stands. This time, our characters may take part more. I won't say more than that.

I'll say this though: The third story will be called Year Three: The Secret of the Forest and it should be released some time around the beginning of the summer.


End file.
